Sensei, Onegai
by Natha Nala
Summary: Kau ada dalam pelukanku ketika aku benar-benar dan kau tetap memikirkannya. Separuh edit. Shonen ai. Pair masih semu. Kembali dari hiatus. Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1, GURU BARU ITU?

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

><p>"Anda benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan," ucap seseorang sambil menggebrak meja. "Bagaimana bisa anda menyuruh anak saya memata-matai sang pembelot penyembah ular itu! Saya akan kesana."<p>

"Kushina, hentikan! Kau sedang mengandung. Kekuatanmu tak mencukupi," ucap Tsunade berusaha menghalangi anak murid kesayaangannya.

"Anda sama sekali tak membantu. Biarkan saya tetap pergi!" Kushina langsung meggunakan idᾱ untuk menghilang dari hadapan sang pemimpin Dunia Atas.

Beberapa kilasan kejadian menghampiri ingatan Tsunade membuat wanita yang biasanya selalu tampil segar ini merengut dan tercenung. Setelah semua kejadian ia malah mengorbankan murid kesayangannya . Hatinya benar-benar panas. Tentu saja ia tak mengetahui ternyata anak dari murid kesayangannya belum mendapat izin. Yang ia ketahui tugas mata-mata itu tak akan berdampak sebesar itu karena beberapa orang kepercayaannya ikut juga mendampingi tanpa diketahui. Namun ternyata semua malah berubah menjadi keadaan yang kelabu.

* * *

><p><strong>Line one Guru baru itu<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[ | Romance & Fantasy | Alternative Universe | OOC | Slash | Shonen-ai | ]**

* * *

><p>Enam tahun pun berlalu.<p>

Seorang pemuda memasuki sebuah yayasan sekolah. Rambutnya kuning keemasan, terlihat sedikit berantakan, wajah manis dengan bola mata berwarna biru sapphire, ia menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam senada dengan kemeja berwarna biru muda yang dihiasi dasi berwarna dongker, tak lupa sepatu kulit berwarna hitam membaluti kakinya. Setelah mata remaja itu menelusuri seluruh gedung depan sekolah itu dengan langkah pasti remaja tanggung itu memasuki halaman sekolah untuk memulai hari-harinya yang penuh rintangan baru di sana.

Beberapa kali matanya berkedip menatap sekolah itu, wajahnya yang manis itu menunjukkan keraguan yang nyata. Beberapa kali ia memundurkan langkahnya saat memasuki gerbang, namun berkali-kali juga dia mencoba untuk maju.

"Selamat datang Namikaze-_sama_," tegur seseorang yang suaranya tak asing baginya. 'Huh tak ada jalan untuk mundur ya?' pikirnya.

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi.. oi... Hakate-<em>sensei<em> datang dalam sepuluh menit. Ayo duduk!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang baru masuk. Di tangannya terlihat sekumpulan kertas. "Katanya kerjakan soal-soal ini sambil menunggu kedatangannya," terang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang selalu dikuncir ini sambil membagikan kertas yang telah ada di tangannya kepada seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu.

"Ck... Mendokusai...," gumamnya langsung menuju bangkunya di pojok kiri belakang begitu selesai membagikan kertas soal.

"Benarkah Shikamaru? Tumben sekali si tukang telat itu datang cepat," ucap gadis berambut pink sinis seakan-akan tak percaya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan malas menuju bangkunya.

"Ya," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu singkat kemudian menumpu wajahnya malas pada tangan kiri sambil membaca lembaran soal. Terlihat sekali kalau dia terpaksa mengerjakannya.

"Sa...sakura-chan, _ano_... Ja-jangan begitu. Hakate-_sensei_ pasti si-sibuk," ucap seorang gadis manis berambut hitam sepinggul menenangkan gadis berambut pink yang telah duduk d isampingnya.

"Seperti biasa Hinata-_chan_, selalu baik ya," goda Sakura kalem melirik Hinata.

"Ahh, bu-bukan begitu Sakura-_chan_. _Gomen_..," sahut gadis bernama Hinata yang langsung menunduk. Wajahnya menunjukkan rona merah muda.

"_Ne_..._ne_.. Sakura," panggil gadis berambut kuning sepinggul yang dikuncir kuda. "Aku dengar kelas kita akan ada _sensei_ baru."

"_Hontou_? Benarkah?" teriak gadis bercepol dua terkejut. Ia langsung menengek ke arah belakang, tempat temannya duduk. "Pria atau wanita? Ahh, aku berharap itu guru pria tampan yang muda," tanya gadis itu semangat.

"Oi Tenten, pelankan suaramu. Ini kelas, bukan aula," suara tegas pemuda berambut sepunggung dan bermata lavender terdengar dari samping gadis itu.

"Neji-_kun_.. kau cemburu, ya?" tanya Tenten menggoda. Ia melirik Neji sambil tertawa tertahan

"Huh... Kau terlalu berimajinasi berlebihan," ucap Neji ketus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"Menurut data yang aku dapat, sensei kita itu...," ucapan Ino mengalihkan perhatian siswa di kelas namun terputus ketika seorang pria berambut perak membuka pintu.

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo <em>minna<em>, _ohayou_," sapa pria berambut perak itu malas sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Secara keseluruhan tak ada yang menyolok dari guru laki-laki ini. Kemeja berwarna abu-abu dipadu dengan celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam kecuali satu hal yaitu masker yang selalu pertengger di wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, Kakashi-_sensei_," jawab siswa siswi itu serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru lulusan _University of Konoha Excelent_," terang Kasashi-_sensei_ singkat. Mendengar _University of Konoha Excelent_ suasana kelas kembali ramai. "Hei kalian tenang dulu. Namikaze-_sensei_ silahkan masuk."

Pandangan seluruh siswa seolah tersedot pada sosok yang berdiri pintu kelas. Sosok yang benar-benar menarik perhatian siswa di kelas itu hingga tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bisa berkata-kata. Bisa dibilang sosok itu jauh dari harapan mereka, yang mengharapkan guru pria yang tampan dan berkarisma. Sosok itu malah terlihat seperti seumuran dengan mereka. Guru baru itu benar-benar terlihat sangat muda. Apa Kakashi-_sensei_ tak salah membawa orang? Mungkin itu yang menjadi pertanyaan setiap orang disana. Bahkan guru baru itu terlihat agak _manis_. _Bishohen_kah?

"Oi Tenten, menurut data yang aku dapat dia baru berumur dua puluh tahun tahun lho," goda Ino melirik Tenten yang tak berkedip menatap guru baru itu.

"Ssstt diamlah Ino, kau jangan ngomong keras-keras," bisik Tenten malu-malu karena ketahuan menatap ke arah _sensei_ baru itu intens.

Di tengah keheningan itu sebuah suara wanita memecah "Hakate-_sensei_... dia benar-benar guru kita?" tanya Sakura menuntut tak percaya. Tangannya disilangkan ke dada dan matanya memandang remeh ke arah guru baru itu. "Bukankah dia masih seumuran seperti kita? Jangan bercanda, _baka_!"

Gadis berambut _bubblegum_ ini sepertinya memiliki sikap sedikit keras dan mungkin agak...err kurang sopan.

"Hai..hai ... Sakura," Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sudah mulai marah. Sebagai guru yang mengajar cukup lama kelas unggul yang satu ini, ia cukup mengenal sifat-sifat setiap orang di dalamnya. "Kau belum mendengarkan dia bicara kan? Setidaknya biarkan dia memperkenalkan diri," lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. " Hah anak-anak remaja sekarang terlalu kritis," gumamnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah Namikaze-_sensei_, silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu," ujar Kakashi sensei sambil mendudukkan panggulnya pada kursi.

Guru yang yang sendari tadi berdiri di pintu kemudian masuk ke kelas. Selanjutnya dia mengeluarkan spidol dari tasnya dan kemudian menulis sesuatu di _whiteboard_. Selesai menulis sang _sensei_ muda itu membalikkan badan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas dan tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu,_ _minna_. Nama saya adalah Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal!" sapa _sensei_ muda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu semangat. "Untuk perkenalan sebenarnya saya lebih senang menggunakan sistem tanya jawab karena saya sedikit bingung dengan apa yang akan bicarakan. Mungkin dengan teman-teman bertanya akan membuat kita lebih saling mengenal. Jadi silahkan mengacungkan tangan."

Secara mengejutkan hampir semua siswa dan siswi mengacungkan tangan Sedangkan yang tidak mengacungkan tangan hanya beberapa orang yaitu Hinata yang bingung antara apakah ia harus mengacungkan tangan atau tidak, Shikamaru yang duduk di pojok kiri sambil menguap berkali-kali dengan posisi tangan kiri masih menupang dagu, Neji yang sibuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Shikamaru, pemuda gendut yang sibuk mengunyah-nguyah sesuatu(?), pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di baris ketiga nomor dua dari kiri yang hanya menatap kosong ke papan tulis dan seorang pemuda yang duduk di bangku ketiga dari depan sebelah kanan. Wajahnya menghadap jendela, menunjukkan ketidak-tertarikannya terhadap apa yang terjadi di kelas.

Naruto tertegun sesaat namun kembali bibirnya kembali melengkung. "Sa~ sa~ ternyata banyak sekali yang ingin bertanya. Kalau begitu saya membatasi tiga pertanyaan. Untuk pertanyaan pertama, silahkan gadis bercepol dua yang duduk disana." Naruto menunjuk kearah kanannya, sang siswi yang duduk di dekat jendela luar. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan kehadirannya sejak awal masuk.

"Na-nama saya Tenten, _sensei_," ucap Tenten malu-malu.

"Tenten-chan, silahkan bertanya," balas Naruto seadanya.

"Ano...," wajah Tenten memerah hingga terlihat sedikit kepulan awan di kepalanya. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah karena merasa tenggorokannya kering. "_Sensei_! Se-sekarang umur anda berapa tahun!" suara Tenten yang tercekat akhirnya lepas juga. Pertanyaannya terdengar seperti teriakan yang tertahan.

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>Semua siswa dan siswi yang berada dikelas itu langsung menatap Tenten intens.( Yah kecuali orang-orang yang cuek diatas). Dalam hati mereka masing-masing langsung mengacungkan jempol pada gadis yang ahli beladiri itu. Pertanyaan yang membebani mereka sejak awal sensei muda mereka itu masuk ke kelas mereka.<p>

Ino langsung mengeluarkan gadget yang sepertinya berteknologi terkini dari tasnya untuk mencatat jawaban dari sang _sensei_. Sakura tanpa malu-malu langsung mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke arah Tenten.

Naruto terdiam sejenak dan kembali menyapukan pandangannya pada semua siswa siswi yang kini menatap tajam padanya. Ketika dia akan menjawab pertanyaan tadi Ino langsung memotong.

"_Gomen_, _sensei_. Saya tahu ini tidak tidak sopan. Sebelum anda menjawab pertanyaan..." matanya menatap Naruto tajam. "Saya harap anda juga memberi sedikit penjelasan tentang riwayat pendidikan anda. Dari penampilan anda entah mengapa saya tak yakin anda adalah seorang guru."

Kakashi memutar matanya. Dilema kelas unggul. Pikirannya melayang saat pertama kali masuk ke kelas itu. Dia saking malasnya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak masuk akal dari siswa siswinya terpaksa ia langsung masuk ke pelajaran dan memberikan kuis yang tidak ia rencanakan. Haa~aahhh, tanpa disadarinya ia telah menghela nafas berat untuk sekian kalinya.

"Namamu?" tanya Naruto menatap Ino tanpa melepaskan lengkungan senyum dibibirnya.

"Yamanaka Ino, _sensei_," jawab Ino lugas.

"Terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya Tenten-_chan_ dan Ino-_chan_. Saya akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian sekaligus. Tapi saya tidak suka menjawab dengan jawaban simple saja. Saya akan memberikan sedikit yah, mungkin kuis. Siapkan diri kalian. Yang bisa menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu saya akan memberi dia bonus bertanya kepada saya tiga kali."

Naruto mengedarkan senyumannya kepada seluruh kelas. Matanya tertuju pada siswa siswi yang (sepertinya) tidak tertarik terhadap semua tentang dirinya. Ia sedikit membenarkan sikap tubuhnya sebelum bersuara.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Ini mungkin terdengar simpel tapi kecepatan dan ketepatan kalian dalam mencerna kata-kata saya, sangat dibutuhkan," Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Saya masuk sekolah dasar _Konoha Elementary Private School_ pada umur lima tahun saya tamat setelah lima tahun pada sekolah menengah pertama di _Suna Young AuBerge Wohnlich_ saya menyelesaikan studi dua tahun dan sekolah menengah atas _Ame Briliant_ saya masuk ke kelas pertama dan masuk ke kelas akhir pada tahun ke dua di perguruan tinggi saya masuk kelas tahun pertama dan meluluskan beberapa pelajaran tahun kedua pada tahun kedua saya menyelesaikan mata kuliah tahun ketiga dan keempat dan pada tahun ketiga saya menyusun skripsi dan lulus. Jadi berapakah umur saya sekarang?"

Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatupkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya selanjutnya memulai hitungan.

Seluruh isi kelas langsung menunjukkan wajah panik. Berusaha menghitung cepat. Suasana kelas cemas menimbulkan kesan panik. Suara riuh rendah mengisi ruang kelas.

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Tujuh belas tahun," jawab Shikamaru masih dengan muka malasnya dan pemuda yang berada di bagian kanan baris ketiga bersamaan.<p>

Kontan saja kelas yang tadinya ribut hening.

Naruto memberikan tatapan khusus pada dua orang yang telah menjawaab pertanyaannya serempak.

"Benar sekali. Wah-wah seperti yang saya janjikan masing-masing dari kalian mendapat tiga bonus pertanyaan. Hm, harus menjawab enam pertanyaan ya? Cukup banyak juga. Jadi apa yang akan kalian tanyakan emm...,"

"Shikamaru...," sambung pemuda berambut nanas itu malas.

"Uchiha Sasuke...," jawab pemuda yang duduk di bangku ketiga itu.

"Yap Shikamaru-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kalian ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Naruto pelan. Anak-anak satu kelas langsung menolehkan kepala mereka bergantian antara Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Oii _baka_, awas kau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan bermutu aku jambak kau setelah jam istirahat nanti," batin Ino dan Sakura menatap tajam Shikamaru yang kini menguap.

"Tidak terima kasih, saya tidak berminat untuk bertanya saat ini, _sensei_," jawab Shikamaru kemudian menguap.

"Hn," sahut pemuda Uchiha ini sambil menatap sebentar mata Naruto dan langsung melempar pandangannya keluar jendela.

Bola mata berwarna biru itu membulat namun ia telah menduganya.

"Eheem.." suara dehaman mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Dia nyaris melupakan keberadaan orang itu di kelas.

"Sepertinya saya harus menginterupsi acara perkenalan kalian. Karena saya masih ada jam di kelas lain saya akan permisi dulu Namikaze-_sensei_," ucap Kakashi cepat kemudian mengaruk kepalanya dan segera meninggalkan ruangan. Terlihat diwajahnya ia tak ingin lama-lama tertawan dalam kondisi yang sepertinya bakal panjang ini. Jelas-jelas pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi siswanya ini sangat mampu menguasai keadaan. Keberadaannya tentu saja tak dibutuhkan.

Naruto sepertinya merasa bersalah pada guru yang baru saja keluar itu.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang**

Ano~ Chapter-capter awal Yori reedit biar sesuai dengan gaya menulis Yori yang sekarang .

Semoga nggak mengganggu mata ya. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah menunggu fic ini.

* * *

><p><strong>DICTIONARY<strong>

**(B. Jerman)**

AuBerge Wohnlich : luar biasa

**(B. Jepang)**

Sensei : guru

-chan : suffik yang biasa digunakan untuk orang yang dikenal/disayangi.

-kun : suffik yang biasa digunakan untuk anak laki-laki

mendokusai : menyebalkan

Onamae wa : nama kamu?

Douzo : silahkan

Ohayou : selamat pagi (non formal)

Ohayou gozaimasu (formal)

Ima : sekarang

Hajimemashte : salam kenal

Gomen : maaf

* * *

><p><strong>~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAMPIR~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, SEBENARNYA

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

><p>Sepeninggal dari Kakashi, Naruto langsung menanyakan pelajaran sebelumnya dan langsung melanjutkan pelajaran. Bahkan ia juga memberi beberapa hadiah cantik berupa beberapa soal pada para siswa barunya.<p>

'Ah, apa mereka tak mengenaliku?' gumam Naruto melirik Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tangannya masih sibuk menulis beberapa soal.

"Saya tunggu jawabannya dalam tiga puluh menit," ucap Naruto begitu selesai menulis soal yang langsung disambut riuh oleh seluruh kelas. "Silahkan lihat contoh soalnya di buku pegangan. Bila ada yang sulit jangan segan-segan bertanya, ya!"

"_Sensei_... ini tidak adil, kami baru saja mencatat contoh soal dari sepuluh buah buku sumber. Mengapa kita tidak diberi waktu istirahat sih?" keluh Sakura kesal yang disambut dengungan suara setuju.

"Kerjakan dulu semampu kalian, pergunakan waktu sebaik mungkin," jawab Naruto tanpa lupa tersenyum. Nyesss. Senyuman sang _sensei_ terlihat indah bak mentari... Entah mengapa serentak siswa-siswi disana membatinkan hal yang sama. 'Cantiknya~~ Kita semua suka _senseiii_!' dan beberapa batinan senada. "... dan jika ada pertanyaan atau ada soal yang tak dimengerti, jangan malu-malu bertanya, OK!" sambung Naruto lagi sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya (yang entah kenapa ada seperti muncul bling-bling).

Setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir semua anggota tubuh siswa dan siswi yang lemas langsung membara. Namikaze-sensei sepertinya jam pelajaranmu yang tenang akan berakhir.

"Yaaa!" jawab mereka bersamaan. Naruto tersenyum puas. Namun senyumannya menghilang ketika melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Tentu saja ia tak melupakan tujuan utamanya datang ke sekolah ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Line 2 Sebenarnya<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sensei, onegai **** Chooteisha Yori**

**[ | Romance & Fantasy | Alternative Universe | OOC | Slash | Shonen-ai | ]**

* * *

><p>Pemuda bermata biru itu menatap langit menerawang. Sesekali terlihat ia menghela nafas panjang. Di depannya bertumpuk soal-soal yang tadi dikerjakan oleh murid-muridnya. Beberapa siswi yang tadinya mengerumuninya satu per satu pergi dan akhirnya dia bisa menikmati kesendiriannya<p>

"Namikaze-_sensei_, bagaimana hari pertamamu? Anda terlihat tak bersemangat," sapa Kakashi yang kini duduk di samping meja gurunya. Sebuah bangku telah diseret.

Naruto tersentak mendengarkan sapaan Kakashi, "Ah, Hatake-_sensei_. Anak-anak yang bersemangat sehingga agak menguras tenaga," jawab Naruto singkat tak lupa memberikan senym tipis. Ia tak begitu tertarik dengan pandangan Kakashi yang diam-diam memperhatikannya sejak ia datang ke kantor guru.

"Saya saat pertama kali kesini juga begitu, mereka bertanya ini itu. Hahaha, namanya juga remaja. Hal seperti itu wajar, kan? Dan sepertinya anda lumayan terkenal dikalangan siswa maupun siswi," ujar Kakashi yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja Naruto. Ekor matanya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Naruto mendengar pernyataannya tadi.

"Hmm," Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tapi saya tetap tak bisa mengalahkan kepopularitasan anda, Hatake-_sensei_." Naruto membalas tatapan Kakashi dengan tatapan tak begitu menarik.

"Yah seperti yang anda bayangkan Namikaze-_sensei_, saya akan melanjutkan memeriksa tugas. Semoga anda dapat menikmati hari ini." Mendapati dirinya agak mengganggu waktu istirahat rekan kerjanya, Kakashi pun meninggalkan meja _sensei_ muda itu dan kembali melanjutkan istirahat siangnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

'Menjadi guru di usia tujuh belas tahun bukanlah hal mudah. Aku salut padamu,' batin Kakashi kemudian membaringkan kepalanya di atas tangan yang telah dilipat di atas meja itu.

Mata pemuda berambut kuning itu beralih kembali ke langit, "Gaara, aku tunggu kau di atap sekarang," bisiknya pelan.

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi apa yang menyebabkan kau memanggilku," tanya pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja membuka pintu ke atap. Tanpa basa basi ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pemuda yang sedang berbaring dan hanya mengenakan kaos dalam sebagai atasan sehingga memperlihatkan kulit berwarna tan yang eksotis dan bentuk tubuh nan menawan. Matanya yang dilingkari warna hitam, yang entah karena apa, menatap pemuda yang kini dihadapannya.<p>

"Hari pertama yang melelahkan eh," ucap pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti cara berpikir mereka... maksudku Sasuke dan Shikamaru." Suara itu seperti tercekat oleh sesuatu.

"Fokuslah!" perintah pemuda berambut merah. Kini ia berdiri disebelah tubuh yang berbaring itu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam pagar besi yang menjadi pengaman gedung.

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa fokus Gaara? Aku, aku merasa bahagia, kesal dan marah disaat yang bersamaan," tubuhnya bergetar.

"Naruto..," Pemuda bernama Gaara kemudian duduk disamping guru muda itu. Tangannya merengkuh pemuda Namikaze itu dalam pelukannya. "Kau telah bersumpah pada ketua untuk merelakan seluruh ingatan mereka bukan?"

"Kehidupan _peri_ ini membuatku sulit," keluh Naruto. Ia menyamankan diri dalam pelukan itu.

"Lakukan semua ini seperti kau yang bersemangat menyelesaikan kehidupan duniamu, Naruto," bisik Gaara pelan ditelinga Naruto. "Buktikan kau bisa melakukannya."

"Gaara, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan hentikan membicarakan itu. Aku tidak suka." Suara Naruto yang tadinya pelan berubah agak kasar. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mambuka matanya dan bangkit melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Selanjutnya ia mengenakan kemeja dan jas dan bergerak meninggalkan Gaara tanpa pamit.

'Selalu berakhir begini,' batin pemuda berambut merah menatap kepergian Naruto tanpa berniat menghentikannya. 'Kehidupan dunia ya?'

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha~ahhh, tanganku pegal-pegal semua... dasar <em>sensei<em> baru brengsek!" maki gadis berambut merah muda kesal. Dirasakan seluruh bagian tangannya kaku dari pangkal bahu hingga ke ujung jarinya. Ia melakukan beberapa gerakan _stretching_. "Kenapa cuma wajahnya saja yang manis... Arrgg menyebalkan!"

Ruangan kelas telah kosong dari anak-anak kelas yang segera keluar kelas ketika bel berbunyi. Diantaranya mengikuti si _sensei_ baru itu seperti Tenten, ada yang ke kantin, toilet, perpustakaan, dan lain-lain. Hanya beberapa anak yang masih di kelas dan itu pun tak melakukan aktivitas berarti, contohnya sang ketua kelas Shikamaru yang tertidur di mejanya.

"Jangan terlalu mengeluh Sakura," kata Ino menenangkan. Wajahnya terlihat kalut juga. Tangannya sibuk mengotak atik gadget kesayangannya. "Ah dataku salah. Tak kusangka dia baru tujuh belas tahun. Sangat memalukan bagi seorang Yamadaka Ino. Semua data yang aku cari mestilah akurat sembilan puluh lima persen. Huh, aku tak terima! Akan aku cari tahu _sensei_ imut itu hingga keakar-akarnya!" teriak Ino bersemangat.

"_A_-_ano_," suara Hinata membuat Sakura dan Ino terhenti sejenak dan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Ino menghentikan sejenak kesibukannya mencari data buruan barunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto yang langsung terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"A-apa kalian tak merasa a-aneh?" tanya Hinata lagi. Gadis berambut hitam legam dengan mata lavender itu memainkan jari-jari tangannya. Sesekali matanya melihat awas ke sekeliling.

"Apa? Apanya yang aneh Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura mulai tertarik memperhatikan arah pembicaraan sahabatnya yang pemalu ini. Sakura melirik Ino tanpa diketahui Hinata dan Ino pun mengangguk tanda bahwa mereka harus mendengarkan pembicaraan ini.

"Na-namikaze-_sensei_, di-dia, a-aku rasa memiliki aura yang ber-berbeda," ujar Hinata tanpa meninggalkan kegugupannya. Wajahnya menatap wajah Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

"Ah Hinata-_channn_. Ahh~ kamu imut. Si Namikaze-_sensei_ itu memang membuat hati kita merasa tenang. Ucapan-ucapannya selalu berkonotasi positif sehingga menimbulkan semangat. Tidak mudah tersulut kemarahan saat ada siswa yang protes. Dibagian ini aku salut padanya. Sabar pula. Sial, aku pasti akan membuat dia marah nanti," Sakura mengepalan tangannya. Seperinya gadis putri tunggal keluarga Haruno ini terpacu semangatnya untuk melakukan hal-hal nakal.

"Toh kamu juga menikmati saat Namikaze-_sensei_ mengajarkanmu tepat di sampingmu. Aku perhatikan wajahmu bersemu merah saat dia sedang menjelaskan. Walau kau marah-marah tetap saja kan itu cuma pengalihan rasa malumu," sindir Ino telak. Dalam hati ia cukup iri dengan Sakura karena telah diajari langsung oleh _sensei_ imut itu. Kata-kata Ino sukses membuat Sakura dan Hinata(?) bersemu merah di wajah.

Sakura membuang muka ke samping, "Ja-jadi Hinata-_chan_? Jadi yang kamu maksud dengan aura yang berbeda ini bagaimana?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak melirik kearah Ino yang ia yakin kesal padanya.

Dan benar seperti dugaan Sakura, Ino langsung melirik tajam Sakura yang mengalihkan perhatian. 'Dasar curang,' batinnya

"E-eh..., _ano_... itu...," kata-kata Hinata terputus sampai disitu ketika bel bergema nyaring menyisakan beberapa pertanyaan oleh Ino dan Sakura yang kembali duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>Lambat-lambat pemuda berambut raven berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Ia berdiri diam begitu mencapai halte. Suasana siang itu amat lengang sehingga tak banyak yang terlihat berlalu lalang di sekitar itu. Mungkin karena masih dalam waktu kegiatan klub. Sesekali terlihat pemuda raven itu melirik kearah jalan namun kemudian menunduk kembali. Namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut merah yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelas.<p>

Mereka berdiri dalam diam dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Tak ada niat untuk saling menyapa.

"Kau tak ikut klub, Uchiha" ucap pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir bertulisan kanji yang berarti 'ai' itu. Matanya menerawang ke ujung jalan.

"Sama sepertimu Sabaku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm," gumam Gaara. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan sudut matanya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku iri," bisiknya pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan oleh orang. Namun sebuah kata dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. Iri? Mengapa?

Sebuah bis datang menghampiri membuat suara bisini sehingga menelan suara Sauke.

"Bisku datang," ucap Gaara tanpa menoleh. "Kau benar-benar beruntung, Uchiha," ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup bisa di dengar oleh telinga orang biasa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Bis yang datang telihat semakin menjauh. Pikiran Sasuke langsung dipenuhi pertanyaan. Mereka yang sebelumnya tak pernah saling menyapa, tiba-tiba saja Sabaku Gaara itu menyapa dan berbicara hal-hal yang tak ia mengerti.

Mengherankan.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang**

Ano~ Chapter-chapter awal Yori _re-edit_ biar sesuai dengan gaya menulis Yori yang sekarang .

Semoga nggak mengganggu mata ya. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah menunggu fic ini.

* * *

><p><strong>DICTIONARY<strong>

_(__**Bahasa Jepang**__)_

_Nani : apa_

_Owari : tamat_

_Tsutzuku : bersambung_

_Anata : kamu_

_Wa : partikel (dalam bahasa inggris ex : am, is, are) partikel di Jepang menyenangkan. hehehe_

_(__**Bahasa Inggris**__)_

_Stretching : peregangan_

* * *

><p><strong>~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAMPIR~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3, FLAME KNIGHT

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em>, ayo main," ajak seorang anak laki-laki padaku.

"Katakan padaku Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau tak tersenyum?" dia memukulku. Hei apa dia tak tahu kalau aku seorang Uchiha.

"Hei, hentikan wajahmu yang kaku itu. Ayo tersenyum," sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tanganku. Perasaan apa ini? Hangat.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ingatlah kata-kataku ini. Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum. Kau akan tersenyum karena aku. Aku pastikan itu," jari telunjuk teracung ke hidungku. Apakah ini sebuah tantangan? Yah siapa tahu.

"Hei lihat, siapa yang selalu berwajah kaku itu? Bweee, dasar sok keren," Aku tak berwajah kaku. Kau saja yang terlalu ceria wahai mentariku.

"Aku salut padamu Sasuke-_kun_, hehehe kau bahkan menjadi sangat kuat, _my_ _flame knight_." Tentu kan? Aku akan menjadi kuat untukmu. Untukmu? Siapa kamu?

"Jangan! Jangan biarkan dia mati. Kumohon! Dia salah satu _knight_ kan? Kalian pasti bisa menolongnya!" Hei jangan panik, mana rasa optimismu ha? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tetaplah terbangun!" Hentikan wajah cemasmu. Akulah yang salah. Aku berusaha unuk terbangun, tapi tak bisa, ini terlalu gelap. Bodoh, ini semakin gelap. Mentariku.

Setidaknya aku bisa memberimu sesuatu, "Kenapa, kenapa kau tersenyum saat ini? Kenapa? Tetaplah hidup Sasuke! Hei kalian semua, bantu aku... jangan biarkan Sasuke mati!" Semuanya tidak apa-apa, biar semua resiko aku yang menanggungnya. Kenapa? Karena kaulah mentariku.

"Carilah aku Sasuke, aku menunggumu! Camkan itu." Aku ... aku... pasti akan mencarimu!"

Aku membuka mata. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu mendatangiku lagi. Sebuah senyum dari anak laki-laki yang seperti mentari. Kehangatan yang pernah hilang. Sesuatu yang seharusnya selalu ada disamping aku. Seseorang yang mengerti aku apa adanya. Menarikku dari dari rasa kalut dan kesepian. Mengapa aku bisa lupa. Siapa? Siapa dia? Kembalikan dia padaku. Aku pasti akan menemukan dia. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan dia kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Line Three : Flame Knight<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[ | Romance & Fantasy | Alternative Universe | OOC | Slash | Shonen-ai | ]**

* * *

><p>Clekk, sreeeet.<p>

Pintu masuk ke sebuah kamar seorang pria bergeser. Terlihatlah kamar yang cukup luas untuk dihuni oleh satu orang. Di dalammya hanya terdapat beberapa barang yang malah memberi kesan anggun dan mewah. Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size teronggok rapi dihiasi ornamen kayu yang disana tergantung kelambu warna biru. Dikiri dan kanannya tersusun rapi pula lemari berlaci yang berhias lampu tidur tak berwarna. Dibagian yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidur sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah meja belajar yang ukurannya sama seperti meja direktur dan rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi mencapai plafon.

Di balik pintu yang baru terlihat wanita muda yang mengenakan seragam maid berwarna hitam dihiasi renda-renda putih di bagian leher, pergelangan tangan dan ujung rok yang panjang semata kaki berdiri sambil memperhatikan jam yang berada tangan kirinya. "Sasuke-_sama_, sekarang telah jam 3 pagi," suara pelayan itu menggema di ruang itu. Merasa diacuhkan pelayan itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Di tempat tidur itu terlihat pemuda yang terbaring penuh keringat di seluruh tubuhnya. "Sasuke-_sama_, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Mata pemuda itu terbuka dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ditatapnya pelayan yang menatapnya khawatir itu. Kesadarannya belum sempurna tapi ia menyadari ia telah bermimpi lagi. "Hmm, keluarlah."

Sang pelayan membungkuk dalam sebelum keluar, "Ada lagi yang bisa saya lakukan Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. 'Aku memimpikan hal yang sama, lagi-lagi senyum itu,' batinnya

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan Konoha. Keluarganya adalah bangsawan Konoha yang telah dihormati secara turun-temurun berkat kepiawaian dalam mengelola bisnis Saringan Corp, sebuah bisnis yang telah mendunia dengan cabang dimana-mana. Dan ia kini telah dipersiapkan penjadi pewaris perusahaan besar itu.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak-rak bukunya, memilih beberapa buku dan kemudian membawanya ke meja belajar. Matanya kini mulai terpaku pada buku-buku yang ada di depannya. Tapi itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit. Selanjutnya senyuman yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi mulai mengusik pikirannya.

"Ckk," mulutnya mengeluarkan desisan kecil. Mata hitam yang melayang kembali fokus terhadap buku yang ada dihadapannya. Sedikit rahasia kepintaran keluarga Uchiha adalah ketekunan dan kerajinan.

* * *

><p>Natha Nala itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>Ruangan luas yang terdiri dari meja makan yang besar berwarna krem lembut dikelilingi kursi-kursi dengan ukiran rumit menjadi pemandangan yang lumrah di keluarga Uchiha. Tidak terlihat tanaman hidup di rungan itu sehingga membuat ruangan itu terkesan polos. Di atas meja makan telah tersaji berbagai jenis makanan untuk sarapan yang disiapkan para pelayan berpakaian maid berwarna senada.<p>

Di salah satu bagian telah duduk pria berusia lima puluh tahunan yang sedang membaca salah satu koran ibu kota ternama dunia. Tak jauh di sebelahnya duduk pula wanita dengan kimono modern berwarna biru tua bermotif ranting-ranting pohon sakura. Dihadapan si wanita telah duduk pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun yang sedang membaca buku tebal bertuliskan Manajemen Industri.

"_Gomenasai_, _tou_-_san_, _kaa_-_san_, _aniki_. Saya terlambat," suara berat pemuda yang berdiri di pinggir tangga sambil membungkuk dalam.

Pria tua itu mengangguk kaku, sedang wanita berkimono melambaikan tangannya, "Ayo Sasuke-_kun_, kemarilah."

Sasuke langsung menaikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke meja makan, menduduki bangku di sebelah pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke dengan _aniki_. Selanjutnya kegiatan sarapan pun dimulai.

Natha Nala itu Chōte'isha Yori

Sasuke berdiri mematung di depan jendela dekat tempat ia duduk. Seperti biasa ia selalu datang paling awal sejak awal masuk ke Konoha Senior High School hingga kini ia telah duduk di kelas dua. Selalu sejenak setelah penjaga sekolah tentunya. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya ia selalu datang dengan berjalan kaki walau ia merupakan salah satu orang putra terkaya bangsawan Konoha.

Sreeek, pintu kelas terbuka lebar. Disana berdiri pemuda dengan rambut di kuncir tinggi. Memang Konoha Senior High tidak pernah mempermasalahkan model rambut apa yang mereka gunakan atau dandanan seperti apa selama masih memakai seragam, sekolah ini lebih mengutamakan prestasi yang diraih oleh siswanya.

"Oh, seperti biasa Uchiha. Kau selalu datang awal. Bermimpi buruk di malam hari ha?" pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kelas menuju tempat duduknya, menaruh tas dan kemudian duduk diatas meja belajarnya.

"Hm," Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya dari langit. Entah kenapa memandang langit membuat dirinya nyaman. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang telah lama hilang. "...dan Nara yang pemalas pun datang pagi. Sangat aneh bagi tuan pengantuk sepertimu datang awal seperti ini."

Sasuke mambalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Shikamatu yang menatapnya tajam. Melihat ia ditatap tajam begitu bibirnya bibirnya langsung menyerengai. "Bolehkah kutebak sesuatu Nara Shikamaru?"

Melihat lawan bicaranya telah menyerengai, mata Shikamaru pun menatap bosan pemuda dihadapannya. Dalam pikirannya telah terpatri kata, percuma saja melawan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tak bisa tidur karena sebuah mimpi buruk? Bodoh sekali," tebak Sasuke langsung dan menusuk.

Mendengar kata Sasuke, Shikamaru langsung tertunduk, "Sebuah mimpi yang terus berulang setiap malam selama enam tahun ini. Sebuah mimpi yang selalu menghantui kita, seperti mengikat kita dengan suatu takdir yang kita tak tahu takdir apa itu. Aku benci untuk harus selalu terbangun pagi-pagi dan berteriak. Membuat otakku pusing karena harus bekerja ekstra, rasanya ingin mengistirahatkan otak ini untuk sejenak."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, entah mengapa kakinya kemudian melangkah mendekati tempat duduk si pemuda Nara itu.

"Malam ini aku bermimpi. Selulet yang lebih jelas dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Tak hanya senyum yang hangat seperti malam-malam biasa, tapi juga sebuah janji untuk kembali padanya," Sasuke kini duduk di bangku Shikamaru. Kepalanya menyender pada pinggang Shikamaru seolah tubuhnya tak mampu menahan beban di otak dan tubuhnya.

Shikamaru mendengar hal itu menaikkan alis kirinya. Sebuah perkembangan yang baru ia dengar setelah satu tahun pemuda bangsawan Uchiha selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Yah memang tak berbeda dengannya walau ia memimpikan adalah hal yang berbeda. Tapi ia dan Sasuke yakin mimpi mereka berdua berkaitan, dengan pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki senyuman yang indah.

"Hm, sebuah perkembangan yang baru setelah satu tahun eh? Apa ada yang lain?" suara Shikamaru terdengar seperti gumaman. Tangan kiri yang tadinya menggenggam tangan kanan berpindah ke kepala Sasuke, memberi usapan ringan sambil sesekali membelai rambut yang berwarna biru tua itu.

"Aku mati, Nara...," suara Sasuke tercekat sesuatu. Rasanya tenggorokannya begitu kering. "...dan aku tersenyum. Aku merasakan ada air mata. Aku merasa ada yang sakit Nara, disini dan disini," Sasuke menunjuk kepala dan dadanya.

Shikamaru tak membalas perkataan Sasuke, memilih diam mendengarkan. Tangan kirinya masih mengusap kepala Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kepalannya dan berdiri membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya dan berdiri kembali menghadap jendela.

"Namikaze Naruto itu aneh bukan?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya tak lepas dari langit. Tangan kanannya menumpu ke bingkai jendela dan tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela.

Shikamaru yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke langsung memutar otaknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa mendapat solusi sesuatu yang selama ini buntu. Ia turun dari meja dan duduk dibangku. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengambil tas yang ada di samping mejanya lalu mengambil buku dan pulpen. "Uchiha, sepertinya aku menemukan rantai yang terputus. Ini akan ku urus nanti," katanya sambil tetap menulis.

"Hn," jawabnya pelan. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke langit.

Selanjutnya tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar di kelas itu.

* * *

><p>Natha Nala itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Seperti yang kalian tahu, sejarah dan mitos bukanlah hal sama. Jadi kusarankan kalian mencari perbedaannya dalam beberapa buku sumber dan kumpulkan papernya senin pagi di mejaku," ujar seorang guru wanita cantik berambut hitam bergelombang.<p>

"Yaaa, Anko-_sensei_," koor siswa siswi tak ikhlas. Tugas yang ia berikan sukses membuat gumaman-gumaman tidak setuju para siswa.

Dan sebelum guru wanita itu keluar ia melirik pemuda yang kini memangkukan dagu di tangan kanannya, menatap papan tulis malas, "Shikamaru, pastikan semua anak mengumpulkan, tepat waktu,"

"Ckkk. _Mendokusai._, Baik _sensei_," pemuda itu langsung menguap. "Wanita cerewet. Setiap masuk selalu memberi tugas yang memusingkan," gumamnya pelan

"Semangat ya Ketua, hihihi," goda Ino yang kini bersender di meja Hinata. Matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari telepon genggamnya itu.

"Oi Yamanaka," panggil Shikamaru. Ino langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Tak biasanya pemuda malas ini memnggilnya. Biasanya selalu Ino yang duluan menggodanya atau mentertawakannya.

"Sepulang sekolah tolong bantu aku, kutunggu di ruang kelas setengah jam setelah kelas berakhir." Kata pemuda malas itu kemudian langsung menumpukan wajahnya di tangan kiri dan tertidur.

"Ya," jawab Ino kemudian melirik Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sama-sama bingung. Yah kita tunggu saja lah nanti.

* * *

><p>Natha Nala itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi apakah ada perkembangan terbaru Umino?" tanya seorang wanita yang menggunakan dress berleher V dengan potongan yang amat rendah. Mau-tak mau pria yang berdiri dihadapannnya memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain. Yah pria mana yang tahan melihat pemandangan yang diberikan secara gratis oleh empunya.<p>

"Namikaze-_sama_ telah masuk ke kelas dan mengajar. Sampai saat ini beliau teah mengajar aktif di semua kelas dua. Sepertinya beliau menjadi salah satu sensei yang paling digemari, Hiruzen-sama," terang pria bernama Umino itu.

"Oh begitu?" bibir yang berpoles pewarna bibir merah menyala itu tertarik sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Memang anak yang berbakat." Ada nada bangga yang tersirat amat jelas disana. "Sayang sekali peristiwa enam tahun yang lalu harus terjadi sehingga merenggut sisi polosnya. Setidaknya, paling tidak, dengan berada di dunia manusia ia bisa manghilangkan rasa sedihnya itu. Terutama dengan berada di dekat kedua orang yang amat ia sayangi itu."

Pria bernama Umino pun mengangguk setuju. Dalam hatinya ia bahagia bisa mengawasi tuan mudanya yang telah menderita secara fisik dan mental sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Dilupakan oleh kedua orang yang amat ia sayangi sekaligus harus berlatih keras sementara ia harus menjalani dunia manusia yang menuntut ia selalu tampil sempurna.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Umino-_san_. Anak itu bukan pemuda lemah. Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasinya. Selain masalah Naruto, aku harap kau tidak lupa laporan tugas penting yang aku sampaikan kepadamu beberapa hari lalu. Sudah selesaikah Umino?" tangan wanita itu beralih kepada kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyuuga menyambut positif Hiruzen-_sama_, tapi sayangnya belum satupun dari penerus mereka yang 'tersadar'. Mungkin butuh sedikit 'rangsangan'. Bisakah kita menunggu Hiruzen-_sama_?" lapor Umino lugas namun meragukan keputusan wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu diragukan Umino-_san_, Hyuuga pasti telah mempersiapkan fisik penerus mereka. Menunggu salah satu dari mereka tersadar itu hanya masalah waktu. Kau tahu kan cucuku memiliki kemampuan 'pembangkit' yang sama sekali tak ia sadari. Apalagi cucuku mengajar dikelas mereka. Yah tinggal menunggu waktu saja," wanita itu menenangkan pria yang ada didepannya. "Kembalilah, kutunggu laporanmu selanjutnya."

"Baik Hiruzen-_sama_, saya mohon diri dulu." Umino membungkuk dalam sebelum keluar dari keluar ruangan.

"Ya, terima kasih," ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," suaranya menghilang diiringi kilatan cahaya biru dan beberapa bulu putih yang berterbangan.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Umino Iruka," bisik wanita itu kemudian kembali berkuat dengan kertas-kertas yang telah menumpuk dihadapannya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang :**

Ano~ Chapter-chapter awal Yori _re-edit_ biar sesuai dengan gaya menulis Yori yang sekarang .

Semoga nggak mengganggu mata ya. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah menunggu fic ini.

**Sensei, onegai © Chōte****'****isha Yori**

_Senin, 2 Juni 2014_

* * *

><p><strong>~TERIMA KASIH UDAH MAMPIR~<strong>

* * *

><p>REVISI I  Minggu, 25 Maret 2012 :

Imuno menjadi **Umino**

REVISI II/selasa, 10 April 2012 :

perbaikan Ogenai menjadi **onegai**

mendokusei menjadi **mendokusai**

REVISI III/Senin, 2 Juni 2014 :

Editing Author Note dan balasan review


	4. Chapter 4, LAVENDER RAIN

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

><p>Di ruang perpustakaan yang sepi terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam legam tekun membaca dibalik meja petugas piket harian perpustakaan. Matanya tak lepas dari buku yang berada dihadapannya. Dalam waktu singkat ia menyelesaikan halaman dan langsung membalik halaman untuk membaca teks-teks yang ada di halaman berikutnya. Sesekali dia berhenti lama di satu halaman, wajahnya terlihat berpikir dan menganalisa tulisan yang ada dihadapannya.<p>

Selalu begitu. Setiap hari senin, rabu dan sabtu gadis itu selalu menempati bangku yang sama dan pada jam yang sama. Ruangan yang paling jarang dikunjungi siswa dan siswi di Konoha Senior High School. Wajar saja, mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bercanda, mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting atau sekedar makan di kantin.

Ruangan itu hanya memiliki satu pintu masuk. Begitu memasuki pintu itu kita akan disuguhi pemandangan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi pada rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi, beberapa lemari geser, barisan meja panjang dan bangku-bangku dan beberapa pot bunga. Disekelilingnya dinding kaca tertutup panjang berterali besi dengan aksen bunga yang merambat hampir menutupi tiga per empat ruangan sebagai jalan masuk cahaya. Sedang untuk sirkulasi udara, ruangan itu memiliki pendingin ruangan yang tertempel rapi di setiap sudut ruangan.

Yah tidak ada yang kurang dari ruangan yang sepi nan nyaman itu.

Kembali pada gadis bermata lavender tetap setia dengan bacaannya. Sepertinya ia memasuki lembaran-lebaran terakhir dari buku yang dibacanya. Sesekali tampak sebuah senyum dibibirnya, namun dilain waktu keningnya berkerut menatap kata-kata yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Sumimasen_," sebuah suara menggema di ruangan itu. Merusak keheningan yang tercipta. Gadis itu bangkit dari bacaannya dan melongok ke arah sumber suara. Saat melihat siapa yang datang, bola mata lavender itu membesar, menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"Ahh, kau siswi yang ada di kelasku beberapa hari yang lalu kan? Namamu eeerrrr...," sosok yang jelas dikenal sang gadis menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Hmm jelas saja ia lupa, gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah tipe gadis mencolok perhatian umum.

"Hyu-hyuuga, _sensei_. Hyuuga Hi-hinata," ucap gadis itu terbata-bata. Wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk terlihat bersemu merah muda. "Na-namikaze-_sensei_, anda menca-ri bu-buku apa? Ada yang bi-bisa saya bantu?"

Naruto, si _sensei_ muda tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Hyuuga-_san_, saya kesini bukan untuk membaca buku, tapi mencarimu?"

Dan lagi-lagi bola mata lavender itu terbelalak...

* * *

><p><strong>Line Four : Lavender Rain<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[ | Romance & Fantasy | Alternative Universe | OOC | Slash | Shonen-ai | ]**

* * *

><p>"Jadi apa keperluanmu!" tanya gadis berambut kuning dengan suara yang tinggi. Matanya menatap tajam kepada pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. Ia telah menunggu selama satu sepuluh menit di ruangan kelas sendirian. Sakura yang tadinya mau menemaninya tiba-tiba di suruh pulang segera pulang oleh orang tuanya. Sedang Hinata setelah kembali dari tugas piketnya, menjaga perpustakaan, tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh. Yah gadis lavender itu memang pendiam tapi seperti ada yang ia rahasiakan. Wajarkan ia mengkhawatirkannya<p>

"_Mendokusai_," keluh pemuda Nara yang ada dihadapan gadis berambut kuning. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kan, aku dipanggil ke ruang OSIS. Cuma terlambat sepuluh menit, kau sudah uring-uringan begini. Apalagi kalau telat satu jam. Bisa-bisa aku dilempar bangku kelas," pemuda itu merapikan posisi duduknya hingga ia nyaman menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku kemudian menatap lurus menghadap gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya banyak pikiran. Jangan banyak bicara. Seperti biasa, saat memanggilku pasti ada informasi yang ingin kau ketahui kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil memainkan telepon genggamnya. Rasanya ia benar-benar bosan di sekolah. Hanya menatap satu-persatu meja yang ada di kelasnya, belajar dan belajar. Sahabat-sahabat yang ia harapkan sedang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Namikaze Naruto, carikan aku informasi tentangnya," kalimat itu meluncur tanpa keraguan. Shikamaru, pemuda yang biasanya terlihat terlihat malas memasang wajah seriusnya. Tangannya terlipat rapi di dada tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup serius.

Ino, gadis berambut kuning sepunggung itu membelalakkan matanya. Merasa terkejut tentang apa yang ia dengar dari pemuda Nara yang ada dihadapannya. Shikamaru jelas-jelas tidak memperhatikan sensei muda yang baru memasuki sekolah mereka. Jangankan memperhatikan, sekedar melihat sekilas saja dia jelas-jelas tidak pernah ia lakukan. Mau tak mau ia menatap tajam ke arah Shikamaru.

"Sesuatu seperti 'tertarik' dalam hal ini agak rumit ya," Ino mencoba memancing pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih sempit. Agak sulit bagi seorang Ino untuk dapat mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru. Walau mereka telah berteman seakan masih sekolah dasar, tetapi ada sesuatu yang ada pada diri Shikamaru yang membuat pemuda itu selalu misterius.

"Ckk, apa semua wanita sepertimu? Selalu ingin tahu apa urusan orang lain ha?" maki Shikamaru. Tangannya tak lagi terlipat di dada melainkan berpindah ke atas meja.

"Shikamaru, kau mengasariku dengan perkataanmu," tekan Ino menatap Shikamaru menatap tak suka. "Mana sikap tenangmu, Shikamaru? Biasanya kau tak pernah terpancing begini mudah?" Kali ini pandangan Ino beralih pada smartphone kesayangannya. Memencet screen dengan cepat, menandai gadis itu telah sangat terbiasa menggunakan perangkat itu.

"Maaf," satu kata meluncur berat dari bibir Shikamaru. Shikamaru menumpukan wajahnya ke meja belajar. "Sedikit kalut tak apa bukan? 'Tertarik' yang kau maksud apa dalam hal apa Ino? Kau jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak," lanjutnya dengan malas.

Ino sedikit melirik Shikamaru. Tak biasanya Shikamaru meminta maaf. Pasti masalah yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu sangat berat. Yah, tak ada salahnya ia sedikit bersabar bukan? Lucu juga melihat pemuda yang biasanya tak peduli lingkungan sekelilingnya menjadi serius seperti saat ini.

"Apa kau yakin dengan data yang aku kumpulkan?" tanya Ino sukses membuat Shikamaru kembali bangun dari rasa malasnya. Tak biasanya gadis yang berada di depannya mempertanyakan keyakinan dirinya atas info yang dirinya berikan. Ino yang adalah tipe orang yang sangat yakin dengan kemampuan dirinya. Shikamaru merasakan kejanggalan pada situasi ini. Tanpa ia sadari otaknya berpikir keras.

Seakan membaca sikap dari Shikamaru, Ino pun menghela nafas. Yah dia pun tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Data yang aku dapatkan banyak yang diubah. Yah walaupun ada beberapa data asli contoh sekolah tapi nama orang tua, kelahiran, alamat dan masih banyak data lain yang seperti diganti."

Ino menghela nafas sejenak, sambil menunjukkan smartphonenya, "Ingat ketika aku mengatakan pada Tenten bahwa umur Namikaze-_sensei_ dua puluh tahun? Aku yakin tidak salah baca saat membuka data baseku. Tapi begitu kau menjawab pertanyaan tentang umur serempak dengan Uchiha, mau tak mau aku memeriksa kembali data baseku. Dan disana masih tertera angka dua puluh. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, janggal dan anehnya beberapa menit kemudian data basenya berubah seketika menjadi tujuh belas. Sangat aneh, berkali-kali aku mencoba untuk membuka data asal tapi tidak diketemukan."

"Begitu? Mencurigakan," Shikamaru menghela napas, mengambil alih smartphone gadis itu dan menatap fokus layarnya." Kalau begitu aku minta data yang ada saja. Tolong cari sumber data yang dihapus itu, aku yakin ini akan mengantar kita pada sesuatu."

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Berdoalah aku bisa menemukan data yang aku inginkan," Ino mengambil alih smartphone dan membawa tas selempangnya keluar kelas.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku menunggu kabar baik," Shikamaru melepas semua ekspresi seriusnya, menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum ia tiba-tiba harus mengembalikan kensentrasinya karena teriakan dari Ino yang daru saja membuka pintu..

"GAARA-_KUN_? Maaf, aku tak melihat kamu disitu," suara Ino menggema ke seluruh ruang kelas. Mau tak mau Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya melihat Ino. Tak lupa membawa tas punggungnya serta.

"Tidak, kita hanya berada diwaktu dan tempat yang sama disaat yang bersamaan. Ini bukan salahmu," Gaara menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi dan meninggalkan gadis itu terpaku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Ino yang terpaku di depan pintu dan Gaara berjalan melenggang menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Begitu aku keluar aku menabrak Gaara-_kun_? Padahal tadinya aku tidak melihat ada siapapun di depan pintu," jawab Ino kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. '...dan sepertinya aku melihat sedikit cahaya kuning. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu capek," batin gadis itu sambil menatap punggung Gaara yang terus berjalan.

"Makanya hati-hati Ino, kau sering ceroboh," Shikamaru manatap malas Ino. "Sudahlah ayo pulang, kau benar-benar merepotkan. Entah mengapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan gadis sepertimu dulu," ungkapnya sambil bejalan.

'Sahabat eh?' batin Ino. Telah lama ia tak mendengar hal itu. 'Itu sudah lama sekali sejak SMP. Kau telah berubah banyak Shika-_chan_."

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi begitulah, bagaimana? Penjelasanku sulit dimengerti ya Tenten-<em>chan<em>?" tanya Naruto sabar. Dihadapannya ada gadis bercepol dua yang sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada dihadapannya. Disinilah Naruto, berada di kantor guru. Kakashi sejak awal masuk telah memberikan data-data siswa yang bermasalah dengan mata pelajarannya dengan _sensei_ sebelumnya. Dari saran Kakashi ia harus mengajar tambahan anak-anak itu pada sore hari, dengan menggabungkan seluruh anak-anak itu. Namun Naruto memiliki metoda sendiri yaitu mengajarkan anak-anak itu masing-masing secara terpisah. Toh cuma ada tiga orang siswa dan salah satunya Tenten. Baginya Tenten bukannya bermasalah, hanya saja tidak menemukan cara yang tepat dalam menghadapi pelajaran ini.

"Sangat baik _sensei,_ aku kira dengan cara ini aku lebih mudah memahami pelajaran ini," Tenten tersenyum semanis mungkin ke arah Naruto. Dalam hati ia semakin mengagumi _sensei_ muda yang ada dihadapannya. Tampan, ah bukan! Manis tapi berkarisma dengan tatapan mata biru sapphirenya yang lembut. Suara tegas namun menenangkan. Apa lagi? Sabar! Tenten sejak awal tidak pernah suka dengan mata pelajaran yang diajarkan Naruto, tapi entah kenapa sang _sensei_ yang baru saja datang malah menawarkan suatu hal yang tak terduga ketika ia sedang suntuk dengan tugas yang diberikan sang sensei, yaitu Naruto sendiri. Belajar terasa menyenangkan.

"Baguslah.., sepertinya untuk hari ini cukup ya Tenten-_chan_," Naruto mengemasi beberapa barang-barang yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Baik _sensei_, terima kasih untuk hari ni," Tenten menunduk dalam dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ruang kantor.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tenten-_chan_," Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Tenten menghilang dari pandangannya ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya dan menatap ke jendela.

"Kau terlalu memforsir tubuhmu untuk bekerja, Naruto," suara seseorang mengalihkan pandangan pemuda bermata shappire itu dari jendela..

"Gaara. Kau selalu datang tiba-tiba. Tidak adakah cara datang yang lebih halus? Setidaknya berbuat sopanlah pada _sensei_mu ini," deliknya sambil menunjukkan sebuah serengai menggoda.

"_Sensei_? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu _sensei_?" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. "Berikan aku sebuah alasan yang bagus N. A. R. U. T. O." Sebuah ucapan yang mengintimidsi.

Serengai di bibir Naruto belum terlepas. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan, _I stand infront of your class_," ucap Naruto balik menekan.

"Jadi kau merasa lebih hebat dariku, begitu?" desisan tak suka mulai terdengar dari suara Gaara. Wajahnya berpindah ke depan wajah Naruto sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang berirama dari hidung pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

Naruto memajukan wajahnya, sehingga hidungnya dan hidung Gaara bersentuhan, "Kalau kau merasa begitu, jawabannya adalah YA! Aku senang berada di depanmu Gaara-_senpai_," ucap Naruto tajam. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Gaara mau tak mau menjauhkan wajahnya. Merasa sedikit kesal. Karena malah balik dipermainkan. Yah dia memang harus berhati-hari dengan makhluk berIQ tinggi dan agak lihai ini(kata licik, terlalu kasar agaknya). Walau ia cukup pintar tapi belum cukup menandingi pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Gaara, kau mendengar sesuatu? Kau tak akan kesini kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu bukan?" tanya Naruto sukses membuat pikirannya terinterupsi.

"Menurutmu?" Gaara menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat meja Naruto. "Aku senang kau menebak," sambung Gaara kembali dalam ekspresi datarnya.

Menebak? Naruto mulai berpikir. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Tapi siapa orangnya? Memilih salah satu dari mereka itu cukup sulit. Tapi bukankah ia telah mengerti karakter kedua orang itu. Cukup mudah membaca pergerakan mereka berdua. Baik Sasuke maupun Shikamaru adalah tipe pemikir. Sasuke pengamat yang baik, bahkan tanpa kita sadari. Tapi Shikamaru lebih ahli dalam mengatur siasat dibanding Sasuke. Mereka saling mengisi bukan?

"Menyerah?" tanya Gaara penasaran masih dalam wajah polosnya

"Menyerah tidak ada dalam kamusku Gaara, khuu.. khuu... khuu...," Naruto menyerengai. "Kau tidak lebih mengenal mereka berdua dibanding A-Ku."

Gaara mendelik mendengar kata terakhir itu, "Katakan siapa! Kau terlalu bertele-tele."

"Shikamaru," jawab Naruto tanpa senyum dibibirnya. Matanya menatap kearah jendela. "Itu sudah lama sekali, sejak aku terakhir bertemu. Enam tahun yang lalu."

Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian melangkah pergi. "Aku lupa memberi tahumu tentang sesuatu." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya ketika dipintu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya posisimu dihati Sasuke telah tergantikan oleh pemuda Nara itu. Bahkan ia memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada si Nara. Diantara mereka itu sudah tidak ada kau lagi Naruto, ah tidak, Namikaze-_sama_."

"Ka-kau!" Begitu Gaara benar-benar keluar. Terdengar angin bertiup kencang di dalam ruang guru. Terdengar jelas suara pecahan kaca, kertas-kertas berantukan dan benturan-benturan barang-barang seisi ruangan itu. Cahaya biru menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, memberi sedikit bias disela-sela pintu.

"Kadang akal sehat diperlukan, Namikaze-_sama_," gumam Gaaara tetap berjalan menjauhi gedung sekolah. "Dan selalu saja aku yang tak pernah kau perhatikan disini."

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata duduk di halaman rumahnya. Pekarangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Sebuah kolam ikan dengan aksen batu-batu sungai di pinggirnya memberi kesan sejuk. Beberapa pohon sakura di sekeliling pagar yang rimbun dengan daun yang berwarna hijau. Tak lupa batu-batu di sekeliling pagar menambah kesan alami.<p>

"Hinata-_sama_, anda meninggalkan saya di sekolah tadi," tanya seseorang pemuda yang berciri-ciri tak jauh beda dengan Hinata. Mata lavender dengan rambut terurai panjang sepunggung, yang membedakannya hanyalah wajah pemuda lebih tegas dengan rahang yang terbentuk. Selain itu bahunya juga tinggi dan tegas.

"Neji-_kun_, maafkan aku. Aku hanya se-sedikit terterburu-buru," jawab Hinata tertunduk. Matanya menatap ke arah sendal yang ia gunakan.

"Hinata-_sama_, jika ada yang kurang berkenan anda tahu harus mencari saya dimana," Neji memundurkan langkahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali menatap halaman. Neji adalah sepupu Hinata dari saudara kembar ayahnya. Tak heran mereka memiliki ciri fisik yang agak sama. Ah, sering kali mereka dikatakan anak kembar berbeda gender.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan Neji, kan? Memikirkan siapa? Ahh, _sensei_ berambut kuning itu membuat perasaan Hinata tak menentu. Detak jantungnya terasa cepat sehingga memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh terutama wajahnya sehingga wajah dan tubuhnya menghangat. Membuat bingung hatinya dan mungkin semua yang terjadi tadi pagi diluar akal sehat.

Yah, kejadian tadi siang benar-benar menguras pikirannya. Berkali-kali ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya Antara percaya dan tidak ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang tak mungkin dicerna oleh akal sehat.

_**Flashback**_

"Bertemu dengan saya? Namikaze-_sensei_? A...a..ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan saya?" Hinata terdiam, bingung. Rasanya ia tidak pernah membuat suatu masalah dengan _sensei_ berwajah manis ini.

"Tidak seutuhnya," Naruto tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju salah satu rak-rak buku dan memperhatikan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi. "Tidak harus bermasalah bagi seorang _sensei_ menemui muridnya? Emm tidak, bukan sekedar murid biasa tapi calon _knight_."

"_Knight_? Apa maksud anda _sensei_? Saya tak mengerti," Hinata mengikuti Naruto. Fokusnya terhadap bacaannya tiba-tiba buyar. Sosok sensei yang ada dihadapannya dirasa lebih menarik.

Naruto menarik salah satu buku tebal di rak-rak berlabel fairy tale,"Kau pernah dengar cerita peri tak bersayap dan peri jahat?" Naruto membalik lembar demi lembar halamannya.

"Itu dongeng kan _sensei_, sa-saya pernah mendengarnya." Hinata menatap buku yang dibaca Naruto. "...saya juga sering melihatnya dalam televisi. Sebuah cerita yang cukup populer."

"Sangat menarik, kan? Apa yang kau tahu Hyuuga-_san_. Ah sepertinya aku terlalu kaku kepadamu. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan Hinata saja?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata dengan senyum simpul. Hinata mengangguk. Sekilas ada rona merah muda terlihat diwajah gadis lavender itu. "Jadi Hinata-_chan_? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" mata shappire Naruto menatap dalam mata lavender Hinata.

"I-itu," Hinata terkejut melihat tatapan Naruto yang semakin mendekat. "Peri tanpa sayap mencari barang kerajaan peri yang diculik peri jahat yang merupakan saudari dari ratu peri. Peri jahat berhasil menangkap sang ratu yang akan dijadikan tumbal tapi peri tanpa sayap berhasil menyelamatkan sang ratu peri dan barang kerajaan. Akhir cerita, peri tanpa sayap dihadiahi sayap yang indah oleh sang ratu." Hinata mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hm, _fairy_ _tale_ yang bagus, bukan? Happy ending. Tapi apakah hal itu yang terjadi sesungguhnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh keraguan. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu bangku perpustakaan.

"Sesungguhnya? Saya tidak tahu. Bukankah itu sebuah cerita yang biasa diceritakan turun temurun, _sensei_? Hinata menduduki bangku yang ada dihadapan Naruto.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar versi lain dari cerita itu? Cerita sedih kurasa, yang tidak pernah diceritakan," Naruto menatap wajah Hinata sesaat kemudian menenggelamkan matanya kedalam bacaan yang ada dihadapannya.

'Cerita sedih?' batin Hinata. Gadis itu mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan dari wajah sang _sensei_. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. _'Sensei_, apa yang kau maksudkan sebenarnya?'

"Awalnya tak jauh beda, di dalam cerita ini sang ratu bukan meminta tolong namun memerintahkan sang peri untuk mengambil benda pusaka yang telah dicuri. Perlu kau ketahui, disini peri tanpa sayap adalah salah satu agen terbaik di dunia peri yang hidup dengaan polos. Ia hanya mengetahui berlatih agar menjadi kuat dan persahabatan. Disini juga sang ratu peri sama sekali tidak pernah tertangkap dan peri tak bersayap tidak pergi sendirian ke sarang peri jahat. Peri tanpa sayap pergi dengan dua orang knight yang dipilih oleh sang ratu. Saat peri tanpa sayap memasuki wilayah sang peri jahat itu semua awal dari semua kejadian buruk yang mengubah kehidupan sang peri tanpa sayap. Peri jahat mengetahui kedatangan peri tanpa sayap dan kedua knightnya. Ia menyiapkan ratusan bahkan ribuan tentara untuk menghancurkan mereka bertiga. Sangat ironi bukan? Tentu saja mereka kalah. Walau bantuan datang itu telah terlambat. Dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir peri tanpa sayap membawa kedua knight kembali ke dunia peri kembali. Namun apa yang didapat, kedua knight yang terluka parah malah dibiarkan. Jangankan diobati dipandang saja tidak. Perlu kau ketahui Hinata-chan, kedua knight itu adalah sahabat sang peri tanpa sayap," Naruto menghentikan ceritanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya yang tenang berubah. Terasa sedikit kemarahan semu diwajahnya.

"Peri tanpa sayap harus menerima hukuman karena gagal membawa benda pusaka kembali, dan untuk kedua knight, mereka harus dimusnahkan karena gagal melindungi dan membatu peri tanpa sayap dalam melaksanakan tugas. Peri tanpa sayap terkejut atas keputusan para tetua peri. Ia memohon kepada tetua peri agar para knight sekaligus sahabatnya tidak dimusnahkan. Kau tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sa-saya tidak bisa menebak sensei. Apakah permohonan peri tanpa sayap dikabulkan? Saya kira dikabulkan."

Naruto tersenyum nanar, "Bagus sekali Hinata-_chan_. Jawabanmu tepat. Permintaan dan permohonan peri tanpa sayap diterima dengan syarat semua memori para _knight_ dihapus dan diasingkan ke bumi. Sedang peri tanpa sayap pun juga diturunkan ke bumi, tapi bukan untuk menjaga para knight yang juga sahabatnya tapi mengumpulkan emosi manusia. Cerita mereka pun berakhir. Dan sampai cerita iu berakhir peri tanpa sayap tak pernah mendapatkan sayap."

"Maaf _sensei_," suara hinata membawa kembali kesadaran Naruto. "Ce-cerita yang sedih, saya ti-tidak tahu ada cerita dengan versi yang berbeda."

Naruto mengembalikan senyum tipis pada wajahnya yang sempat murung. _Sensei_ itu kemudian menutup buku yang ada dihadapannya. "Tidak apa Hinata-_chan_. Toh semuanya telah berlalu."

Hinata agak terkejut, 'Apa maksudnya dengan semua telah berlalu. Itu seperti dia yang menceritakan masa lalunya.' Hinata menatap Naruto dalam diam. Tak mau menginterupsi apa yang akan dilakukan sensei yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto menatap lembut buku yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Selanjutnya ia memegang buku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tahu, kadang-kadang ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi malah terjadi pada diri kita. Perlu kau tahu setiap manusia memiliki kekuatan terpendam dalam masing-masing diri. Seperti ini," Hinata menatap tak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya. Buku yang berada di tangan kanan _sensei_nya melayang seiring dengan semakin kencangnya aliran angin yang ia rasakan saat ini. Buku itu tak hanya melayang tapi juga bergerak ke arah rak tempat Naruto mengambil buku tadi. Hinata menatap Naruto dan buku itu bergantian. Naruto masih belum bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Jangankan bergerak, matanya yang menatap ke arahnya seperti tak berkedip seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Bisakah kau melihatnya?'

"A..apa tadi _sensei_? Sulapkah?" tanya Hinata tanpa bisa menutupi rasa takutnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan mundur. Bahkan ia tak menyadari suara bangku yang terhempas akibat ia berdiri mendadak.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Setiap orang memiliki kekuatan terpendam. Termasuk dirimu sendiri." Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah wastafel. "Bagi manusia air sangat berperan penting bagi kehidupan. Dan keluarga Hyuuga telah lama mengurus bagian ini. Senang sekali, aku telah lama menantikan saat ini. Kukira membangunkanmu akan menarik bukan?"

"Me-membangunkan saya? Maksudmu apa _sensei_?" Hinata semakin memundurkan langkahnya.

Naruto membuka keran air dan membiarkan air memenuhi bak wastafel. Selanjutnya ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai menggerakkan angin. Angin bergerak mengelilingi ruang perpustakaan diiringi naiknya bulir air dari wastafel. Gerakan angin kemudian mengelilingi Hinata yang kini terpojok di dinding.

"Wahai kekuatan angin yang berhembus dalam tekanan. Turuti keinginan penguasamu. Bukalah segel wanita lavender dari klan Hyuuga. Aliri air dalam kekuatan, tundukkan air dalam tubuh gadis ini," rapal Naruto yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. Tangannya mnyentuh dahi gadis lavender. "UNSEAL!"

Cahaya ungu terpancar dari seluruh tubuh Hinata. Perlahan-lahan air yang menyusuri tubuh gadis itu mulai menyerap masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"GGYYYAAAAA!" seluruh tubuh Hinata gemetar hebat menahan rasa sakit. Dengan sigap Naruto memegang tubuh Hinata yang hampir tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya. Perlahan di punggung Hinata muncul titik berwarna ungu kemudian membentuk ukiran.

"Tenanglah Hinata-_chan_. Sebentar lagi rasa sakit ini akan hilang," bisik Naruto seraya mengecup kening Hinata. Tangannya melingkar ke pinggang Hinata dan memeluknya erat agar gadis itu tetap berdiri. Ia tak ingin prosesi pembangkitan terganggu. "Dengan izin penguasa jagat raya, pengendalian air di bumi bertumpu pada sang gadis lavender ini. _Flow up_!"

Goncangan tubuh Hinata semakin kuat. Naruto masih berusaha menahan tubuh Hinata walau sebenarnya kakinya sudah mulai gemetar menahan berat tubuh Hinata dan tekanan air yang menekan punggung Hinata.

"_Sensei_, saya...," bisik Hinata. Hinata berupaya untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Matanya menatap pada wajah sang _sensei_ yang penuh kucuran keringat. Sepertinya Naruto menahan rasa sakit yang tak kalah besarnya pula.

"Sedikit lagi Hinata-_chan_," ucap Naruto pelan. Naruto melihat kearah punggung Hinata. Unseal dan flow up hampir selesai dilakukan. Tinggal satu langkah lagi. "Tetap pertahankan kesadaranmu. _Connect_ _unseal_!"

Perlahan-lahan cahaya ungu menghilang begitu pula cahaya dari ukiran dipunggung Hinata. Sebuah gambar yang entah melambangkan apa, seperti tato permanen. Baik tubuh Hinata maupun Naruto basah karena air yang menyelimuti mereka. Naruto terduduk kelelahan dan dipelukannya ada Hinata telah hilang kesadaran.

"Hemm, dengan ini knight telah sempurna, _ne_?" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa lalu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengendong Hinata menuju meja. Dibaringkannya Hinata di atas meja kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya hingga pusaran angin terbentuk disana.

Sebuah senyum bangga terukir di bibir Naruto. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan ia menggerakkan angin mengeringkan seluruh benda yang ada di perpustakaan, termasuk ia dan Hinata. Setelah memastikan semua kering Naruto meninggalkan rungan perpustakaan.

_**End of flashback**_

"Apakah aku bermimpi? Rasa sakit dan senyuman itu apakah nyata?" bisik Hinata bingung menatap langit. "Aku terbangun di salah satu meja di perpustakaan. Anehnya tidak ada satupun barang yang rusak ataupun basah. Aku yakin sekali aku melihat pusaran air dan angin."

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju halaman. Ia menutup mata dan merentangkan tangan. Gumpalan-gumpalan air bergerak naik dan beterbangan di sekeliling halaman tanpa gadis itu sadari.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Neji menatap terperangah melihat kejadian yang ia lihat dihadapannya. 'Sepertinya aku kalah kembali ya?' batinnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya memasuki ruangan.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang**

Ano~ Chapter-chapter awal Yori _re-edit_ biar sesuai dengan gaya menulis Yori yang sekarang .

Semoga nggak mengganggu mata ya. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah menunggu fic ini.

**Sensei, onegai © Chōte****'****isha Yori**

Sabtu, 29 Juli 2013

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sumimasen :maaf , permisi<em>

_Iie : tidak_

_Seito : murid, siswa_

* * *

><p>REVISI ISenin, 2 Juni 2014 :

Editing Author Note dan balasan review

* * *

><p><strong>~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAMPIR~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5, Pilihan dan Pertanyaan

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

><p>"Emmm," suara gumaman melantun lembut di kamar itu.<p>

"Uhh ," disambut lagi yang lainnya.

"Haaa," lagi-lagi.

"Oi... Shikamaru, jangan menonton video aneh siang-siang," seseorang berteriak dibawah.

"Siapa yang nonton! Gila! Wanita _prevert_!"

"Lah, emangnya kau sedang apa, Shikamaru?" tanya ibunya melongok kekamar. Dilihatnya anak semata wayang sedang berdiri dengan posisi tangan di bawah dan kaki diatas. Seperti biasa anaknya sedang olahraga otak.

"Dasar, _okaa_-_san_ stress!"

"Pergi mandi dan bersiap sekolah. Sampai kapan kau akan begitu," ucap wanita yang selalu terlihat tegas itu sembari berjalan keluar.

* * *

><p><strong>Line Five : <strong>**Pilihan dan Pertanyaan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[ | Romance & Fantasy | Alternative Universe | OOC | Slash | Shonen-ai | ]**

* * *

><p>Tak biasanya di dalam ruangan yang luas ini diisi oleh banyak orang. Keluarga Hyuga memang terkenal dengan kehidupan yang tenang, bahkan bisa dikatakan tertutup. Sehari-hari disekitar rumah keluarga Hyuga hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang lalu lalang dan itu pun sepertinya bukan keluarga inti, yah bisa disebut keluarga penjaga. Keluarga inti? Keluarga penjaga? Mungkin ini terlalu cepat diceritakan. Masih banyak waktu untuk sekedar menjelaskan, bukan?<p>

"Tak disangka gadis muda itu akan terpilih."

"Dan yang lebih mengherankan dia tak menyadarinya."

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh _elf_ itu? Ha~ah tak kusangka ia akan melakukan ini. Hinata tak lebih dari sekedar gadis yang lemah, terlalu pemalu, tertutup. Kuakui dia hebat dalam pengendalian. Tapi itu diluar keinginan dia, kan? Aku tidak terima kenyataan dia seorang knight."

Itulah rumor yang berkembang dikalangan para bangsawan Hyuga, baik keluarga utama maupun keluarga penjaga. Sejak hari Hinata disadarkan kekuatannya dan tanpa sengaja Neji melihat bangkitnya kekuatan itu membuat semua pandangan yang selama ini ada pada keluarga utama maupun keluarga penjaga berubah. Seluruh keluarga mau tak mau gempar mendengar laporan Neji. Terutama Hyuga Hiashi yang selama ini tak terlalu memperhatikan keberadaan Hinata yang sejak kecil lemah dengan latihan fisik. Neji teringat dengan ekspresi pamannya yang jelas-jelas sangat terkejut. Terselip rasa bangga. Siapa yang tak bangga bukan, jikalau anak yang selama ini tak bisa diharapkan ternyata merupakan yang terpilih? Bagi dirinya, seorang anak keluarga penjaga, yang dipersiapkan menggantikan Hinata apabila gadis telah mencapai limit yang gadis itu punyai.

Pengganti? Yah dia hanya seorang pengganti. Ia hanya ban cadangan dan ia menyadari itu sepenuhnya. Tapi rasa sebuah rasa yang ia tak tahu apa, terlanjur tertanam pada gadis itu membuat ia tak mampu mengkedepankan egonya.

"Tak ada yang lebih baik dari itu, kan?" gumam pemuda Hyuga yang diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan para tamu. Ia menghela nafas berat. Tangan kanannya pun mengepal kuat.

'Ugghh, sial," berbagai macam pikiran teraduk-aduk menjadi satu. Rasa kesal, benci, begitu pula rasa kasih dan sayang.

'Nona, kau _complicated_ _one_. Aku... apa yang harus aku lakukan,' keluhnya bingung. Ini memang diluar perhitungan keluarga Hyuga, baik keluarga utama maupun keluarga penjaga. Gadis yang diluar dugaan mereka.

Maka disinilah mereka, RAPAT BESAR KELUARGA HYUGA. Rapat besat yang memakan waktu seminggu. Melelahkan memang, tapi perdebatan panjang tetap jadi masalah, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Natha Nala itu Chōte'isha Yori<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto melewati hari-hari dalam seminggu dengan tenang. Ah, tidak terlalu tenang sepertinya dengan beberapa penggemar yang semakin hari semakin banyak. Seperti sekarang ini ketika ia melewati lorong kelas dua.<p>

"Kyaaa, Namikaze-_sensei_," teriak beberapa gadis di kelas.

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ada Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan beberapa siswi lain yang melongok ke luar jendela sambil melambai kearah sang _sensei_. Emm, ada si gadis Hyuga yang masih duduk di meja tertunduk malu menatap bekalnya. Yah, tak seperti gadis-gadis sebaya yang ada di kelasnya yang bebas mengekspresikan suara mereka, Hinata terlihat anggun dengan sikapnya yang pendiam.

"_Sensei_! Ayo makan bareng kita!" ajak Ino bersemangat disambut anggukan serempak oleh gadis-gadis lainnya. Kita melupakan para pria. Para siswa yang sendari tadi duduk berbincang langsung menghentikan masing-masing kegiatan mereka, lalu menatap lurus ke arah _sensei_ yang berkulit tan itu. Ada yang menatap penuh harap sang sensei masik kelas (mengindikasikan mereka berubah orientasi cinta.) dan ada yang terlihat kesal. Kesal? Sang _sensei_ nan imut wajahnya itu telah menghipnotis para siswi dengan sikapnya yang gently pada siapa saja.

"Makan bersama kalian?" _sensei_ muda itu menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik ke arah kelas. Terlihat disana ada Gaara yang menoleh sekilas ke arahnya kemudian memberikan tatapan acuh lalu kembali tenggelam dalam bacaanya, Shikamaru yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tangannya yang terlipat rapi dimeja dan Sasuke yang menatap keluar jendela seperti biasanya.

Kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir pink sang _sensei._ "Apakah boleh? Jangan-jangan aku akan merepotkan kalian," tanya Naruto agak malu-malu. Malu-malu? Pemalukah seorang Naruto? Hemmm, perlu dipertanyakan. Naruto.. Naruto, dikau emang ekstasi dalam bentuk manusia.

"Ayolah _sensei,_ ini tak akan merepotkan. Benar kan, Tenten?" sahut Sakura melirik Tenten.

Blush, wajah Tenten memerah sedemikian rupa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sakura langsung tersenyum senang. Namun tak semua anak tersenyum senang seperti gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kalau kalian memaksa apa boleh buat," Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. "Sebenarnya aku juga membawa bekal. Tapi bingung mau makan dimana," sambungnya sambil mengangkat bungkusan kotak makanan.

Melihat itu Ino dan yang lainnya langsung menggeser bangku dan meja kelas agar sang _sensei_ dapat makan bersama bersama mereka

Beberapa anak mata langsung mengikuti langkah _sensei_ itu. Mata Naruto mengitari sekeliling kelas dan melempar senyuman pada anak yang serius menatapnya yang langsung disambut dengan tingkah kikuk karena ketahuan memperhatikan sang sensei terlalu intens. Tanpa diduga iris sapphire Naruto tertubruk pada iris onix Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja melihat kearah sang _sensei_. Tanpa sadar Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan Sasuke entah mengapa tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

_'Ne_, Sasuke. Kupastikan kau akan kembali padaku. Karena kau hanya milikku. Kupastikan kau hanya mengingatku,' batin _sensei_ berambut jabrik ini seraya menyerengai dan pandangan yang menusuk.

Sebuah degup aneh dirasakan Sasuke pada dadanya ketika melihat serengai sekilas dari Naruto. Tangannya langsung meraba dada yang berdetak kencang. Perasaan ingin memonopoli sekaligus hasrat dan kasih sayang yang seolah luber. Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya tapi tubuhnya seolah tak mau menuruti pikirannya.

"_Sensei_," teriakan Sakura mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. "Bangkunya sudah rapi. Ayo makan!"

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati meja yang tersusun rapi yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Pada sisi panjang terdapat beberapa bangku dan sisi lebar terdapat dua bangku. Sakura langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Ino yang duduk di sisi lebar. Di sebelah kanan Ino telah duduk Shikamaru yang ditarik oleh Ino ketika merapikan meja. Hinata duduk disisi lebar dari meja. Melihat bangku yang di sebelah Hinara kosong Naruto langsung duduk disebelah Hinata. Tenten yang menunggu Naruto duduk segera menduduki kursi yang ada di sebelah kanan sang _sensei_. Diiringi siswi-siswi lain yang juga membawa bekal dan beberapa siswi yang hanya sekadar ikut menemani acara makan bersama _sensei_ idola mereka.

"Hum, sudah duduk semua?" tanya Ino semangat.

"Ya!" jawab anak-anak itu.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

"Haa~, di sebelahku masih kosong!" seru Sakura. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kelas mencari anak-anak yang belum mendapatkan tempat duduk. Matanya teruju pada Sasuke yang membawa bekal tapi masih diam menatap bekalnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura mendekati bangku Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Jawaban apa itu,' batin Sakura dongkol.

"Makan sendiri?" tanya Sakura sabar.

"Hn," kata keramat si pemuda Uchiha keluar lagi.

'Grrr!' sabar-sabar Sakura.

"Ayo makan bersama!" ajak Sakura semangat.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura dan kemudian melirik ke bangku Naruto. Naruto terlihat akrab dengan putri sulung keluarga utama Hyuga itu.

Sakura tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke langsung mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan pemuda raven itu dan kemudian menarik lengan Sasuke ke bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. Begitu duduk mereka disajikan pemandangan yang tak biasa.

"Hinata-_chan_, kamu bawa apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka kotak makanan. Ia kemudian menunggu Hinata membuka kotak makanan. "Wah, sepertinya enak. Aku mau ya!"

Naruto langsung mencomot makanan Hinata. Padahal gadis Hyuga itu belum mencicipinya sama sekali. Naruto! kau tidak sopan, hemm...

Melihat Naruto yang terkesan sangat akrab dan memberi suffix chan pada Hinata, langsung membuat para siswi mendelik ke arah Hinata. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya.

'Kapan mereka ngobrolnya?'

'Hinata curang!"

'Diam-diam dia musuh dalam selimut.'

"Aku nggak terima! Hinata ternyata main belakang? Hem, ternyata..!"

"_Sensei_, kau kan idolaku! Aku nggak mauuu!"

Sedang Sakura langsung menatap Ino dengan tatapan, "Emang kapan Hinata dekat dengan Namikaze-_sensei_?"

Ino mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng kepala, "Tidak tau."

Serentak Ino dan Sakura memberi tatapan tajam pada Hinata yang artinya kira-kira begini, "Hinata! Kau hutang cerita pada kami sepulang sekolah!"

Sreeekk, suara kursi bergeser mengejutkan acara makan-makan itu. Suara itu berasal dari bangku Tenten. "Hehe, aku belum cuci tangan. ada yang mau ikut ke toilet?" Gadis malang. Tenten langsung berbalik dan menghapus air mata tanpa disadari telah menggenang siapapun kecuali seseorang. Tanpa menunggu ada yang ikut, gadis keturunan China itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju toilet siswi.

Hinata yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya langsung menundukkan kepala menutupi rona merah muda yang terlihat di wajahnya. Sayang ia tidak menutupi telinganya sehingga ekspresi malunya masih terlihat jelas.

Sasuke yang juga melihat pandangan tersebut langsung membelalakkan matanya. Tanpa sadari ia membuka kotak makanannya dengan kasar dan mulai memakan bekal yang ada dihadapannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Natha Nala itu Chōte'isha Yori<strong>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru duduk diruang OSIS dalam diam. Matanya menghadap ke papan tulis tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang ada di depannya.<p>

_**Flash back **_

.

Lima hari yang lalu

.

.

"Kepalaku akhir-akhir ini semakin berat," keluh Shikamaru di meja belajarnya.

"Huh! Kau yang tak pernah memikirkan apa-apa sakit kepala. Apa kata dunia?" sindir Sakura menjengit. "Sehari-hari kau cuma tidur. Dalam belajar kau juga tidur. Aku heran, kenapa nilai-nilaimu tetap bagus?"

"_Mendokusai_, mana kutahu. Tanya saja pada sensei-sensei itu," gumam pemuda Nara namun masih terdengar oleh oleh orang yang dekat dengan tempat duduknya.

Jawaban Shikamaru sukses membuat Sakura kesal. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Shikamaru? Pemuda yang sebenarnya tampan itu sering menjuarai berbagai olimpiade yang membutuhkan konsentrasi otak yang tinggi seperti matematika, fisika, komputer dan logika. Tak hanya itu, ia juga sering memenangi berbagai pertandingan olahraga otak seperti catur, shogi, igo, _xiang qi_ , janggi, dam inggris,_ arimaa_ dan permainan lainnya yang menurut nalar siswa atau siswi SMA aneh. Asalkan dia tak terlalu cuek dengan segala kegiatan sosial, ah tak usah memberi contoh terlalu jauh. Sekadar berpakaian saja ia sangat tak peduli. Pernah ia berhari-hari memakai baju kaos yang sama dan hampir saja tak mandi jika tidak dipaksa Ino selama persiapan acara musim gugur. Benar-benar pemuda yang tak peduli dengan diri sendiri. Beruntung ia memiliki ibu yang cerewet sehingga penampilannya masih bisa dikatakan pelajar hingga saat ini

Sakura berjalan keluar kelas. Hari ini Hinata piket jaga di perpustakaan, Tenten dan beberapa teman siswi sibuk belajar dengan sensei baru itu sedang Ino terlihat autis dengan komputer portabel yang ada dihadapannya. Mau tak mau ia keluar kelas mencari udara segar. Masih ada pilihan lain sebenarnya seperti Sasuke dan Gaara. Tapi mereka bukan tipe yang pas diajak girl talk. Sasuke duduk di kursinya sambil melihat keluar jendela menatap langit sedang Gaara berkutat dengan buku yang ada dihadapannya.

Sepeninggal Sakura, Ino memindahkan matanya dari layar notebook dan melirik pemuda Nara yang sedang menopangkan dagunya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir Shikamaru," ucap Ino. Matanya kembali menatap layar komputer. Tangannya sibuk menekan tombol-tombol huruf dan angka.

"Berpikir? Huh, aku tidak berpikir," elak Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela yang menghadap ke lorong kelas.

"Kau seperti anak-anak. Wajahmu tak bisa berbohong, bodoh," Ino masih menghadap ke layar notebook-nya. "Kau menunggu hasil pencarianku, kan?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. Ia langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ino. "Apa? Bagaimana?" wajah Shikamaru berubah serius.

Ino melirik Sasuke dan Gaara. Ia mempertimbangkan apakah menceritakan di kelas atau diluar.

Shikamaru mengerti maksud Ino, "Disini saja. Tidak apa-apa. Kau jaga saja volume suaramu,"

Gadis berambut kuning yang dikuncir kuda itu menghela napas sesaat.

"_Watashi wa sore o mitsukeru koto arimasen_."

Mata kuaci itu terbelalak. Bahkan seorang Ino yang selama ini selalu berhasil melacak siapapun yang ia pinta selalu mendapat hasil yang memuaskan, gagal. Shikamaru langsung memutar otaknya, menandakan orang yang ia lawan saat ini bukan orang biasa.

"_Gomen ne_," Ino tertunduk melihat ekspresi kecewa Shikamaru. "Data-data ini, aku bingung apakah harus mengatakan itu asli atau palsu. Semakin aku baca, kepalaku semakin pusing."

"Coba kulihat," kata Shikamaru menggeser bangkunya mendekati tempat meja Ino. Matanya kemudian terfokus pada sejarah keluarga."

.

**_Riwayat Hidup_**

_Nama : **Namikaze Naruto**_

_Alamat terbaru : Konohagakure_

Shikamaru menjengit tak percaya membacanya. Mana mungkin menuliskan alamat lengkap hanya dengan satu kota saja? Pantas saja Ino menyerah. Baru di awal sudah ada data yanga aneh.

Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru, Ino hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

_Tempat, tanggal lahir : Konohagakure, 10 Oktober 19xx_

_Riwayat pendidikan_

_Sekolah Dasar: Konoha Elementary Private School (5tahun)_

_Sekolah Menengah Pertama : Suna Young AuBerge Wohnlich (dua tahun)_

_Sekolah Menengah Atas : Ame Briliant (dua tahun)_

_University of Konoha Excelent (tiga tahun) : Strata satu_

_University of Konoha Excelent (sedang berjalan) : Strata dua_

Shikamaru kini mendesah. Andai dulu ia tak menolah tawaran memasuki kelas percepatan mungkin ia telah mengecap perguruan tinggi.

'Padahal dia telah memaksaku ikut bersamanya. Ugh, dasar bodoh!' Shikamaru tercekat. Sekelebat pikiran aneh lewat didalam otaknya. 'Dia telah mengajakku untuk mengikuti kelas percepatan. Siapa dia? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?'

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino pelan. "Shikamaru..., anata naze?" Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar terjadi disini.

"Ino, tolong masukkan semua data ini ke flashdisk. Tolong katakan pada sensei aku ke ruang kesehatan. Kepalaku sakit," Shikamaru meninggalkan flashdisk dan keluar kelas sambil memegang kepala dengan raut wajah kesakitan yang tertahan.

"De... demo, oi Shikamaru," teriak Ino. Terlambat Shikamaru telah menghilang dari kelas. "Ah, lagi-lagi ia bersikap begitu. Aneh sekali."

Tak membiarkan dirinya termangu lama, Ino memasukkan data yang di minta pemuda Nara itu dan merapikan laptopnya. Tanpa gadis berkuncir itu sadari, Sasuke telah menghilang dari tempat duduknya dan mata zamrud yang menatap tajam tiga orang yang kini telah meninggalkan kelas.

_**End of flashback**_

.

Segala yang berhubungan dengan sensei berwajah manis itu tidak baik. Pemuda Nara itu pun menepis pikiran mengenai sensei yang telah mengalihkan pikirannya selama satu minggu ini dan kembali menatap whiteboard yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas.

'Setidaknya sekarang ada waktu untuk tidur,' pikirnya sambil memposisikan kepalanya untuk tidur.

Hem, Shikamaru..., kau sedang rapat, kan? Mengapa malah tidur? Disitulah uniknya seorang Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Natha Nala itu Chōte'isha Yori<strong>

* * *

><p>Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir dibulan April. Merupakan waktu-waktu yang tepat bagi keluarga, teman bahkan pasangan untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan di musim semi. Berbagai macam festival diadakan sejak awal musim semi tahun ini seperti Setsubun diwal musim semi, Hinamatsuri pada awal bulan maret, <em>Hime no miya<em> di tanggal lima belas maret, _Shibun no hi_ pada tanggal dua puluh Maret, _kodomo no hi_ pada tanggal lima Mei, dan Hanami yang diadakan sari minggu keempat bulan maret dan minggu pertama bulan April dalam skala besar dan kecil diadakan menyambut kemeriahan mekarnya ikon ibu kota negara Api itu. Memang dimana-mana bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah. Pemerintah kota sengaja menanam pohon sakura di seluruh titik keramaian kota Konohagakure bahkan merupakan pohon wajib yang harus ada disetipa pekarangan dengan ukuran tertentu dan jalan-jalan yang memiliki taman.

Konoha High School tampak sepi. Para siswa sengaja dipulangkan lebih dulu agar bisa menikmati acara puncak musim semi. Tapi semua kemeriahan musim semi sepertinya tak akan dinikmati oleh sensei berambut jabrik itu. Kini ia berkutat dengan peta-peta yang terpampang rapi diruang perpustakaan yang tidak dihuni oleh siapapun.

"Coba beri aku satu alasan, kenapa seorang elf seperti aku yang harus melakukan hal seperti ini, Umino-_san_?" tanya Naruto seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Apa dunia atas kekurangan peri angin hingga aku harus mengurus wilayah Konoha Pusat?"

Iruka tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana kalau jawabanya ya."

"Tapi perfektur ini sangat luas dan biasanya ditangani dua _fairy_. Dan itu pun dibawah pengawasan angel," empat buah sudut siku-siku baik sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Sekarang apa? Seorang elf menangani perfektur ini. Apa sih yang dipikir nenek yang sok muda itu sih!" lanjut Naruto lagi. Tangannya melingkari beberapa tempat sambil melihat catatan kecil yang ada ditangannya.

"Hiruzen-_sama_ percaya padamu, _Namikaze-sama,"_ ucap Iruka yakin. Pria yang memiliki luka gores dihidung itu tersenyum tulus. "Hingga dua minggu ini, angin musim semi harus berhembus lembut di seputar perfektur Konoha Pusat. Pastikan anda tak menggunakan angin perkekuatan besar. Anda pasti tahu, butuh waktu lama untuk mengembangkan kelopak sakura."

Iruka menghentikan penjelasannya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada pintu masuk perpustakaan. "Sepertinya anda ada tamu, Namikaze-_sama_. Selamat bekerja. Saya akan datang lagi. Jaa...!"

"Kaliaan benar-benar...," suara Naruto tertahan setelah mendengar pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda berkuncir membuka pintu. Iruka telah menghilang dari ruangan dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya.

"_Sensei_? Anda masih disini?" tanya pemuda yang membuka pintu itu.

Di belakang pemuda itu terdengar pula suara bariton yang amat dikenal sensei bermata sapphire itu.

"Shikamaru, _dare_ _desuka_?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian ikut melangkahkan kaki kedalam kelas. _"Sensei?"_

Naruro menarik napas perlahan, berusaha tak terlihat panik.

"A~ Shikamaru-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah sekolah telah berakhir siang tadi? Kenapa masih di sekolah?" tanya Naruto ramah. Kemudian segera saja ia membereskan peta-peta yang bertebaran di meja.

Shikamaru melirik sasuke dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Ada barang tertinggal. Kami datang menjemput," jawab Shikamaru sekedarnya dan masuk ke ruang perpustakaan.

"Dan barang itu tertinggal diperpustakaan? Aneh sekali," ucap Naruto membelakangi Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Ia mencurigai kedua orang ini.

"Saya mendengar suara berisik dari ruangan ini," suara berat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Sepertinya lebih mencurigakan seorang _sensei_ matematika mengobrak-abrik gulungan peta di perpustakaan. Saya kira pelajaran dot metrik belum diajarkan di kelas dua SMA?"

Jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto mendesis pelan. Perpustakaan pun hening untuk beberapa saat.

"_Sensei_, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru membawa beberapa gulungan peta di bahunya. Sepertinya ia selesai merapikn peta-peta yang ada. "Saya kira, hadiah masing-masing lima pertanyaan itu bisa digunakan sekarang, bukan?"

Deg! Jantung Naruto berdegup keras. Ingatannya kembali pada awal ia masuk ke Konoha Hgh School.

_...Tapi saya tidak suka menjawab dengan jawaban simple saja. Saya akan memberikan sedikit yah, mungkin kuis. Siapkan diri kalian. Yang bisa menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu saya akan memberi dia kesempatan untuk dia bertanya kepada saya tiga kali._

Sedikit rasa menyesal timbul akibat ulahnya melakukan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang. Untuk urusan strategi, ia kalah saing dengan pemuda Nara.

"Ne~ Shikamaru-_kun_, jangan melebih-lebihkan! Hanya ada tiga pertanyaan, kan? Jadi ingin bertanya apa?" tanya Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Shikamaru dan Sasuke bergantian. Ia berjalan menuju bangku terdekat dan kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, tiga pertanyaan dariku. Pertama, saya telah mencari data tentang anda. Tapi data-data yang saya terima cukup aneh dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Bolehkah saya tahu siapakah anda sebenarnya?"

Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan ekspresi _sensei_ yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sebuah senyuman terpancang di bibirnya _sensei_ itu. Pemuda Nara langsung mendengus tak senang.

"Pertanyaan kedua, apa yang anda lakukan pada Hinata disini minggu lalu? Sepulang piket ia berubah."

'Dia memperhatikannya. Bahkan hal kecil. Hemm, begitu ya?' Senyuman sensei muda itu kini berubah menjadi serengai. Sekilas ada sebuah kilatan dimatanya.

"Pertanyaan ketiga...," Shikamaru mendekati bangku yang diduduki bangku sebelah kiri sang sensei kemudian tersenyum.

"Setelah anda menjawab dua pertanyaan sebelumnya, Namikaze sensei," lanjut Sasuke kemudian menduduki bangku sebelah kanan.

'Ugghh, aku terjepit," batin Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, sebutir keringat bergerak menyusuri pelipis kirinya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang**

Ano~ Chapter-chapter awal Yori _re-edit_ biar sesuai dengan gaya menulis Yori yang sekarang .

Semoga nggak mengganggu mata ya. Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah menunggu fic ini.

**Sensei, onegai © Chōte****'****isha Yori**

Sabtu, 29 Juli 2013

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dictionary Literatur**_

* * *

><p><em>Anata naze? = kau kenapa?<em>

_Demo = tapi_

_Watashi wa sore o mitsukeru koto wa arimasen = aku tidak menemukannya (google translate/ hehe kamus bahasa Jepang ketinggalan di kampung jadi memanfaatkan teknologi)_

_Igo = permainan dari jepang_

_Xiang qi = catur di negara China _

_Janggi = catur di negara Korea_

_Dam Inggris, yang kadang-kadang juga disebut Dam Amerika, biasanya disebut dam saja di Amerika Serikat, adalah sejenis permainan papan dam yang dimainkan di atas papan berukuran 8×8 kotak dengan 12 buah permainan di masing-masing pihak yang hanya diizinkan melangkah dan menangkap sambil maju. (wiki)_

_Arimaa = permainan semancam catur tapi lebih sulit. Merupkan permainan yang dimainkan menggunakan komputer yang baru dipublis pada tahun 2002 oleh Omar Syed (seorang keturunan Indian Amerika)_

_Setsubun (__節分__?, pembagian musim) adalah nama perayaan sekaligus istilah yang digunakan di Jepang untuk hari sebelum hari pertama setiap musim. Dalam satu tahun terdapat 4 kali hari pertama setiap musim: risshun, rikka, rishū, dan rittō. Istilah "setsubun" sekarang hanya digunakan untuk menyebut hari sebelum risshun (hari pertama musim semi) sekitar tanggal 3 Februari, sedangkan hari-hari setsubun yang lain sudah terlupakan. (Wiki)_

_Hinamatsuri (3 Maret)_

_Festival boneka ini mempunyai nama lain seperti Sangatsu Sekku (Festival Bulan 3), Momo Sekku (Festival Persik), Joshi no Sekku (Festival Gadis). Dikenal sebagai Festival Persik karena persik bersemi di awal musim semi dan disimbolkan sebagai keberanian dan kecantikan feminin. Anak perempuan memakai kimono terbaik mereka dan mengunjungi rumah temannya. Di rumah-rumah di tempatkan panggung berisi hina ningyo (boneka hina, sederet boneka yang mewakili kaisar, permaisuri, pelayan, dan musisi yang memakai pakaian kuno) dan sekeluarga merayakan dengan makanan spesial Hishimochi dan Shirozake._

_Hime no Miya, ritual sakral untuk menghormati bumi. Saat itu, orang-orang akan berdoa dan menghidangkan berbagai makanan serta mengadakan perayaan. Para orangtua akan mendandani anak-anak mereka, berdoa untuk kesehatan bayi serta mengonsumsi banyak minuman dan makanan ringan. paling terkenal berlangsung setiap tanggal 15 Maret di Kuil Tagata di Komaki City_

_Hanami (akhir bulan Maret hingga awal April)_

_Berbagai festival bunga diadakan oleh kuil Shinto selama bulan April. Darmawisata dan piknik dilakukan untuk menikmati bunga, terutama bunga Sakura. Di beberapa tempat, menikmati bunga diadakan berdasarkan hari-hari tertentu yang tetap. Even ini yang paling populer selama musim semi._

_selama bulan April_

_Shubun no hi (__春分の日__)_

_Shubun no hi atau hari ekuinoks musim semi di jepang merupakan salah satu hari libur resmi yang biasanya jatuh pada tanggal 20 Maret atau 21 Maret ketika terjadi ekuinoks vernal atau titik awal musim semi. Atau bisa dikatakan shubun no hi merupakan peralihan dari musim salju ke musim semi. Saat itu rentang waktu siang sama panjangnya dengan waktu malam. Hari libur ini ditetapkan dengan undang-undang hari libur Jepang (Shukujitsu-hō) tahun 1948 untuk "berterima kasih kepada alam dan mencintai makhluk hidup."_

_Kodomo no hi (__こどもの日__)_

_Kodomo no hi merupakan hari anak-anak yang disebut juga tango no sekku (perayaan untuk anak laki-laki). Kodomo no hi ini merupakan salah satu perayaan musim semi dan merupakan salah satu hari libur resmi diJjepang yang ditetapkan tiap tanggal 5 mei dan merupakan serangkaian liburan akhir bulan April dan awal bulan Mei. Hari libur tersebut dikenal dengan istilah Golden Week (Minggu Emas). Pengertian istilah Golden Week yaitu jika setelah hari libur berakhir berlanjut dengan libur akhir pekan sehingga jumlah hari libur bertambah._

_2011/02/23/perayaan-selama-musim-semi/_

_dare desuka = siapa?_

* * *

><p><strong>~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAMPIR~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6, REASON

Fic ini didedikasian untuk semua yang udah setia ama fic Yuki. Emm bwt Lady Gege yang udah jadi temen di akun fb Yuki. Setelah perjuangan yng cukup panjang, Yuki akhirnya bisa nge-add akun fbnya Lady Gege... lady Gege, review lagi dong.

O ya pesen ama Kujaku MeHyoozan , ficnya dah Yuki buka di Wattpad

trus bwt yng udah review chap 5 : **KaZu fujoSHIper LoVe UzuChiha** , **kaito mine, Uchy-san, ChaaChulie247, Black Ice, DheKyu , , Kujaku MeHyoozan**

**ama yang ngafav hohoho  
><strong>

Ah ya... bwt _Silent Reader_ and _annonim reader_... Yuki sangat berharap banyak bisa dapet review-an yang lebih banyak hehehe. Ini demua demi perbaikan dalam penulisan Yuki,,,,

Soo, para _reader_ and _senpai_... please donk... Baca dan review..

Fic kali ini banyakan _flashback_... fic ini pengen Yuki kelarin sebelum terjadi pembanyakan chapter xixixi

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Flashback_

_._

Setelah Ino memberi data ke Shikamaru melalui _flashdisk_, malamnya pemuda Nara langsung membuka data yang dimaksud.

.

.

_**Riwayat Hidup**_

_Nama : __**Namikaze Naruto**_

_Alamat terbaru : Konohagakure_

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menatap tak percaya data yang da dihadapannya. Bagamana seorang _sensei_ bisa menyerahkan data yang tak lengkap seperti ini kepada negara?

_Tempat, tanggal lahir : Konohagakure, 10 Oktober 19xx_

Berarti ia lebih tua beberapa hari, pikir Shikamaru sambil mengingat hari lahirnya yang ada pada tanggal 22 september pada tahun yang sama.

_Riwayat pendidikan_

_Formal_

_Sekolah Dasar: Konoha Elementary Private School (lima tahun)_

_Sekolah Menengah Pertama : Suna Young AuBerge Wohnlich (dua tahun)_

_Sekolah Menengah Atas : Ame Briliant (dua tahun)_

_University of Konoha Excelent (tiga tahun) : Strata satu_

_University of Konoha Excelent (sedang berjalan) : Strata dua_

.

.

"_Dia_, seseorang yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam kepalaku. Klu-nya kata 'percepatan'."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Writed by Hoshi Yukinua**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke**

**Gendre : Romance, fantasy, adventure**

**Chapter 6**

**" Reason**"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shikamaru mengambil selembar foto diatas kasurnya yang terlihat aut-autan karena penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dimana-mana. Terlihat puluhan remaja berpakaian seragam SMA berjajar membentuk pola setengah lingkaran. Seperti sebuah foto pesta perpisahan kelulusan. Shikamaru menatap satu-persatu wajah-wajah yang ada disana dan kemudian matanya tertumpu pada siswa dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah. Berbeda dari yang lain, ia terlihat lebih muda. Duduk tepat ditengah menandakan ia menempati rangking tertinggi diangkatannya. Ada yang berbeda dari yang sekarang, pemuda itu menggunakan kacamata dengan dandanan rambut _shaggy_ dengan potongan pendek.

"_Style_ rambut yang sangat berbeda. Umm, dia terlihat lebih muda dari pada yang lainnya."

Mata kuaci itu melanjutkan pembacaan datanya.

_Informal_

_Kursus bahasa Inggris_

"Berarti dia bisa bahasa Inggris. Bagus!"

_Kursus bahasa Jerman_

"Dua bahasa? _Ich li be dic_?"

_Kursus bahasa Korea_

"Dia itu tergila-gila dengan bahasa ya?"

_Kursus modern dance_

"Dan dia ingin jadi penari juga. Ah mungkin ini cara dia berolahraga!" Shikamaru tersungut-sungut .

_Pelatihan pemprograman_

_Pelatihan kepribadian_

_Poor_ Shikamaru. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa foto yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan sang _sensei_. Semakin ia perhatikan, ia semakin bingung.

"Dia seperti banyak kepribadian dalam satu tubuh," gumam pemuda Nara itu frustasi. "Manakah dia yang sebenarnya?"

_Pengalaman kerja :_

_Freelance translator : tahun 20xx sampai sekrang_

_Asisten peneliti : tahun 20xx- 20xx : 4 tahun di Univeersity of Konoha_

_Guru SMA : mata pelajaran Matematika_

_Nama Orang Tua/Wali :_

_Bapak: Namikaze Minato_

_Ibu : Uzumaki Kushina_

_Anak ke : 2 dari 2 orang bersaudara_

_Nama saudara : Namikaze Kyuubi_

_Status : belum menikah_

"Huahh benar-benar memusingkan!" Shikamaru berteriak frustasi dikamarnya. "_Mendokusai_..._mendokusai_..._mendokusai_...!

Tangan Shikamaru beralih mengambil telepon genggam yang teronggok bisu diantara tumpukan kertas-kertas data mengenai _sensei_ bermata _sapphire_.

'Bermata _shappire_?' pemuda bermata kuaci itu memicingkan matanya.

'Agghh! Sejak kapan aku mulai memperhatikan hal-hal kecil tentangnya?'

Nada tunggu terdengar dari speaker telepon genggam.

"Ya," suara berat terdengar dari seberang sana. Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi _bib_ tanda telepon dimatikan.

Shikmaru mendesah pelan kemudian melepas ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai bebas. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-getuk meja belajarnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai rambutnya perlahan. Tak lama telepon genggamnya berdering kembali .

"Bicaralah,"

"Data-data tentangnya sedikit dan tidak jelas. Foto-fotonya mengindikasikan dia orang yang tertutup. Tak pernah berdekatan atau mempunyai teman yang benar-benar dekat. Ia selalu menyendiri."

"Begitu?"

"Begitu? Cuma itu reaksimu?"

"Hn."

'Apa-apan dia? Sampai kapan dia menjadi oarang yang irit bicara seperti ini,' keluh Shikamaru.

"Selain itu, dia seperti orang yang memiliki banyak kepribadian."

"Berkepribadian ganda, kah?"

"Uchiha! berhenti bertingkah polos! Kau tahu yang kumaksud! Ugghh sebentar telingaku panas."

Shikamaru menarik rambutnya frustasi dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemari. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu. Sebentar kemudian ia menemukan _headset_nya.

"Bukan hanya berkepribadian ganda, tapi banyak. Ia bisa berubah-ubah sifat pada banyak orang," ucap pemuda Nara setelah memasang headsetnya.

.

.

_**End of flashback**_

.

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**_Flashback_**

.

.

Sebelum kedatangan Shikamaru dan Sasuke

.

.

"Namikaze-_sama_," panggil Iruka pelan.

Naruto melirik sebentar kemudian menatap kembali peta yang ada dihadapannya. Mulutnya merapalkan mantra-mantra yang biasa ia gunakan. Berharap angin musim semi bisa berhembus pelan dan merata di wilayah Konoha Pusat sehingga kelopak sakura tak habis berguguran sebelum waktunya.

"Namikaze-_sama_. Tolong dengarkan saya," panggil Iruka dengan nada memohon.

"Aku mendengarkan, Umino-_san_," jawab Naruto begitu ia selesai merapalkan mantranya.

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa Hiruzen-_sama_ mempercayakan perebutan warisan kerajaan yang telah dicuri itu kepadamu bersama pemuda Nara dan Uchiha?"

"Seandainya aku tahu jawabannya..," suara Naruto tercekat. _Sensei_ bermata _sapphire_ itu menutup matanya perlahan, menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengambil gulungan peta yang lain "Namun aku yakin anda lebih mengetahuinya, Umino-_san_."

"Karena tak ada yang mampu selain anda. Walaupun gagal dan semua temanmu diisolasi tetap saja anda telah berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan musuh. Walaupun tidak membawa warisan kerajaan kembali namun itu... itu sebuah kemenangan besar!"

Umino Iruka, salah satu _guardian_ dari kerajaan atas. Sifatnya selalu lembut dan jujur terhadap siapa saja. Namun kadang ia tak bisa membedakan kapan ia harus bersikap lembut dan terlalu jujur seperti sekarang ini.

"Dan itu akhir dari segalanya. Mereka berdua menghilang dariku." Suara yang amat datar, tanpa emosi dan terlalu pelan untuk didengar oleh telinga manusia biasa.

Naruto membalikkan badannya. "Apa anda tak bisa membantuku menyelesaikan ini, Imuno-_san_!" sebuah senyuman terpampang diwajahnya.

Iruka tertegun. 'Dia membelokkan pembicaraan.'

Sang _guardian_ menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu tugas anda, Namikaze-_sama_. Saya tidak bisa membantu. Lagipula saya akan mengacaukan pekerjaan anda bila saya ikut campur tangan. Ini bukan spesialisasi saya."

"Kalian, makluk atas memang suka seenaknya. Apa anda tahu, Imuno-_san_? Aku masih punya banyak lembar jawaban yang harus diperiksa. Menjadi seorang _sensei_ itu susah-susah gampang. Benar-benar menguras waktu luangku di puncak musim semi ini."

"Cobalah lebih ikhlas. Dengan ikhlas pekerjaan sulit terasa mudah."

"Berbicara lebih mudah dari pada prakteknya."

"Anda pintar berpetuah, Namikaze-_sama_."

"Arrgggg?"

"Semangat!"

"Coba beri aku satu alasan, kenapa seorang _elf_ seperti aku yang harus melakukan hal seperti ini, Umino-_san_?" tanya Naruto seraya menghela nafas panjang. "Apa dunia atas kekurangan peri angin hingga aku harus mengurus wilayah Konoha Pusat?"

...

**_End of flashback_**

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

'Ugghh, aku terjepit," batin Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, sebutir keringat bergerak menyusuri pelipis kirinya.

Suasana hening menghiasi ruangan perpustakaan itu. Didak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara.

"_Sensei_, anda membuat saya menunggu," bisik Sasuke di telinga kiri Naruto. Hal ini sukses membuat Naruto melunjak kaget walau cuma dalam hati.

'Di-dia masih seperti yang _dulu_,' batin Naruto. 'Aku senang dia tak berubah."

Naruto berdiri, bergerak menjauhi Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Setelah tiga langkah, ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Shikamaru dan Sasuke selembut yang ia bisa. Mencoba menyalurkan beribu-ribu perasaan yang tak mungkin ia sampaikan dalam satu kata. Perasaan yang tak mungkin ia ungkap saat ini. Masa hukuman ini belum habis dan ia tak mau menambah masa hukuman. Selain itu masih banyak misi tertunda yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi tanpa mereka berdua ia bingung apakah ia bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

Sedang Sasuke yang ditatap begitu lembut langsung menyentuh dadanya yang seperti penuh akan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu yang entah apa mengisi rongga dadanya yang membuat dadanya serasa sesak.

"Jawaban pertanyaan pertama." Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dan menurunkan tangan dari dadanya. "Shikamaru-_kun_ terlihat sangat tak sabar, ya?"

"Ckk, _mendokusai_." Shikamaru mendengus. Merasa ditatap dengan lembut ia langsung merasa risih.

"Aku tak hanya bekerja disini saja. Untuk menjaga identitasku, semua data-data tentangku dirahasiakan oleh emm, bisa dikatakan sebuah _organisasi _mungkin," jelas Naruto singkat. Dalam hati Naruto merasa geli, _dunia atas_ ia ibaratkan dengan sebuah organisasi. "Aku rasa kalian berdua cukup paham maksudku."

Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya tanda ia berfikir. 'Apa dia agen khusus? FBI begitu? TIDAK MUNGKIN!'

"Shikamaru-_kun_, kamu punya banyak waktu senggang ya? Kenapa kamu ingin mencari-cari data pribadiku, Shikamaru-_kun_?"

Shikamaru menelan ludah, bingung. Sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia jadi seperti ini. Ikut campur urusan orang lain. Bukankah kegiatannya ini sama saja dengan men-_stalker_. Sial, ini semua gara-gara _mimpi buruk_ itu.

"Ketua kelas dua-A, apakah kamu memiliki masalah denganku?"

Keadaan berbalik. Shikamaru yang tadinya ingin menyudutkan _sensei_ yang imut ini malah berganti ia yang tersudut.

Naruto tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Shikamaru. Tegang. Dalam hati Naruto bernafas lega. Namun masih terselip sedikit rasa ingin tahu. Apakah mereka sudah mulai mengingat tentangku? Apa ini berarti masa hukuman hampir berakhir? Mengapa Gaara tak memberi tahuku? Gaara, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

"Jawaban pertanyaan kedua, kami hanya berbincang-bincang di perpustakaan. Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan? Ah, jangan katakan dia adalah kekasihmu? Hmm, berarti lain kali aku harus minta izin padamu, begitu? Apa perlu aku menceritakan apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Hyuuga, ketua?"

"Ckk, tidak perlu _sensei_. Sepertinya saya terlalu berlebihan."Akhirnya Shikamaru berbicara. Ia harus menyelamatkan diri dari situasi yan mulai tak terkendali ini. "_Gomenasai_, _sensei_. Saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hyuuga Hinata-_san_ akhir-akhir ini."

"Umm, begitu ya? Shikamaru-_kun_ memang ketua kelas yang baik ya? Perhatian terhadap teman-temannya." Naruto tersenyum sambil melirik Sasuke. "Trus apa pertanyaan ketiganya Shikamaru-_kun_?"

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya rasa pertanyaan ketiga disimpan untuk nanti-nanti. Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu Namikaze- _sensei_," ucap Shikamaru kemudian membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya.

"_Konbanwa, mata ashita_," ucap Shikamaru kemudian berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sedang Sasuke menatap dalam _sensei_ berambut kuning itu sejenak dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

"_Mata_ _ne_," jawab Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Sedikit banyak ia berhasil tidak merusak properti perpustakaan seperti kejadian bersama Hinata atau dikantor saat ia tak mampu mengendalikan amarahnya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Mata _sapphire_ itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah beberapa kali membolak balik badan mengganti posisi tidur, namun tetap saja matanya belum mau terpejam. Apa lagi ini? Semakin membuat kepalanya pusing. Wajah Sasuke dan Shikamaru silih berganti di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah gulungan film yang diputar perlahan, membuat ia teringat masa-masa saat _dunia_ _atas_ masih aman.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

.

.

_**Dunia atas**_. Dunia yang penuh dengan warna. Dunia yang penuh dengan energi positif. Dunia tempat segala kebaikan berlimpah ruah. Tiada pembedaan diantara makhluk atas, semua di rangking berdasarkan kemampuan. Disanalah pemuda berambut kuning emas dan bermata _sapphire_ dilahirkan. Namun benarkah dunia dan segala persaingannya sebaik itu?

"Temee..., temee...!" teriakan itu menggema diseluruh lapangan disebuah sekolah yang hanya ada satu di dunia atas menyebabkam orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya langsung menatap tajam, atau entahlah seperti suatu kebencian. Seorang remaja laki-laki berusia empat belas tahun berlari-lari mengejar pemuda berambut emo yang ada beberapa meter didepannya.

"Dobe, kau berisik!" jawab Pemuda berambut emo dengan wajah yang datar. Ia menghentikan langkah kaki dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat pemuda yang berlari dibelakangnya. Matanya menyipit meremehkan namun sekilas senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah lihat pengumuman nilai hari ini, Teme? Aku yakin bisa mengalahkan kau dan Shika-_kun_!" ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Dobe itu. Ia kini berada disamping pemuda berambut emo dan mengiringi langkah sahabtnya. Rambutnya yang kuning terang, berkilau diterpa cahaya mentari pagi bergerak lembut mengikuti angin seakan segumpal kapas. Deru nafas terdengar keras menandakan ia telah berlari jauh.

"Kau terlihat yakin, Dobe. Seingatku kau selalu dibawahku dan Shikamaru," ujar pemuda berambut emo. Iris matanya memancarkan kepercayaan diri yang kuat.

" Lebih dari sekedar yakin, Teme. Aku bukan seperti kau, anak ayam yang sok keren dan rusa pemalas yang selalu tidur dikelas itu. Menyebalkan. Kalian itu makan apa ha?"

"Aapa? Anak ayam...!" suara remaja berambut emo terporong suara yang terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara yang tak menyenangkan di pagi hari, Naruto? Seperti wanita-wania yang suka bergosip," suara berat menimpali dibelakang pemuda berambut jabrik.

"He..he.., Shika-_kun_? Kapan datang.?" Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar. Keringat membanjiri pelipisnya. Sial sekali, pagi-pagi ketahuan menjelek-jelekkan pemuda berambut _pony tail_ itu. Naruto segera mengambil ancang-ancang berlari.

"Hem, sepertinya kau lupa akibat menjelek-jelekkan temanmu, rubah." Mata kuaci melirik pemuda berambut emo, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan.

Shikamaru menggapai leher Naruto sebelum pemuda itu sempat melarikan diri. Tangan kanannya menjitak pelan kepala si rambut durian itu. Disambut gelak tawa dari sang korban.

"Dan ini hukuman dariku."

_Jtak_. Sebuah jari telunjuk mendorong pelan dahi Naruto.

"Gyyahh, Kalian bersekongkol!"

Semua mata mengarah pada ketiga pemuda yang bersinar itu. Seakan tidak ada ruang pemisah diantara mereka dan remaja tanggung itu. Seakan, ya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

"Peringkat 3? Lagi-lagi _elf_ itu mengalahkan kita!"

"Padahal dia hanya makhluk campuran, mengapa ia bisa?"

"Hah, kau lihat kan, dia bermain dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Nara. Wajar lah. Mungkin saja dia mempergunakan mereka."

Pembicaraan itu berhenti ketika sebuah pandangan menusuk mengintimidasi gerombolan yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman.

"Kalian saja yang terlalu sombong dengan darah kalian," desis Uchiha bungsu. Matanya menatap dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Peri-peri pecundang."

Ucapan Sasuke kontan membuat suasana semakin hening. Setelah melihat papan perngumuman sekilas ia meninggalkan gerombolan peri, meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto langsung mengejar sahabatnya yang sedang emosi. Padahal ialah seharusnya marah. Lah kenapa si emo itu yang sewot?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan. "Teman-teman, maafin teme ya! Dia tak bermaksud kasar kok. Hehehe," ucapnya disertai cengiran khas lima jarinya. Setelah itu ia kembali mengejar Sasuke yang tekal menghilang dibelokan tangga.

Gerombolan itu menarik nafas lega setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian seharusnya berpikir sebelum mengatakan hal itu," ucap Shikamaru pelan. "Selalu ada tempat untuk orang yang memiliki kemampuan dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

Ucapan itu menohok langsung pada mereka. Memang mereka sering memperolok kaum _elf_. Keturunan peri dan manusia. Memang termasuk kasus angka namun populasi _elf_ meningkat dari tahun ke tahun walau tidak signifikan.

_Elf_ adalah makluk yang bisa disebut separuh peri separuh manusia. Semua _elf_ tak memiliki sayap dan tidak berumur sepanjang _peri_. Tapi mereka memiliki tubuh maupun wajah yang indah (atau sangat indah ?), telinga yang lonjong dan kadang kala memiliki kekuatan kaum _peri_. Kadang kala? Yah, sering kali keturunan peri-manusia hanya menghasilkan anak yang '_cantik'_ namun tak memiliki kekuatan seperti manusia. Mau tak mau mereka tidak diperkenankan tinggal di dunia atas. Sedang beberapa yang beruntung masuk ke akademi dunia atas untuk digembleng, setidaknya untuk menjadi prajurit dunia peri.

Uzumaki Naruto, elf yng lahir dari pasangan Namikaze Minato seorang direktur perusahaan _Namikaze Group_ dan Uzumaki kushina, peri angin yang kini telah mengundurkan diri dari dunia peri dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama Minato di dunia manusia, dengan segala konsekuensi. Ah, elf yang tinggal di dunia atas tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan nama keluarga sang ayah.

"Sasuke, kau disini?" suara remaja Uzumaki menggema di lantai teratas gedung sekolah.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mata _sapphire_ langsung menyapu area atap itu. Disudut gedung terlihat pemuda berkulit pucat berbaring.

"Suke," panggil Naruto pelan. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati pemuda emo itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah tubuh yang pucat itu. "Masih marah?"

"Hn." Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa marah?" tanya pemuda berkulit tan itu sambil memiringkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa menatap bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn." Kali ini Sasuke membuka matanya.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, 'suke. Kau tak usah memarahi mereka. Kau hanya akan menghabiskan energimu saja."

"Hn." Pemuda emo menolehkan wajahnya, menatap dengan pandangan tak suka. "Dobe, diamlah." Sebuah kalimat yang cukup menusuk. Namun tak berefek apapun terhadap pemuda yang pada disampingnya.

"Teme, kau mau membolos?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia bangkit dri tidurnya. "Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Semakin bagus kan kalau kau membolos. Posisi pertama akan jatuh ketanganku, Teme," sebuah serengai terlihat dari bibir. Naruto menupuk-nepuk pakaiannnya dan melangkahkan kakinya.

_Jtak_. Seperti _de ja fu_. Sebuah jari telunjuk mendorong pelan dahi pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, dobe. Ku tunggu kau di kelas," suara berat terdengar lirih di telinga kiri Naruto disertai hembusan nafas yang membuat si empu telinga sedikit tergidik. Sebuah cahaya merah terbias sejenak dan kemudian menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di atap sekolah itu.

"_Arigatou ne_, Sasuke," bisik Naruto sangat-sangat lirih. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya lembut. "Kau selalu ada."

.

.

_**End of flash back**_

.

.

Seketika tangan kiri _sensei_ berkulit tan menyentuh daun telinga kiri. Merabanya pelan. Mata _sapphire_ akhirnya tertutup sempurna oleh kelopak mata. Selanjutnya di ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara helaan nafas yang beraturan. Menghantar setiap penghuni perfektur konoha ke dalam alam mimpi.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Ada yang aneh dengan jantungku," bisik pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mata _onix_-nya mengarahkan pandangan ke arah langit malam yang kelam pekat.

"Ini tak sepeerti biasa," ia menyentuh dadanya. Perasaan penuh apa itu? Perasaan apakah yang telah mengisi rongga dadanya yang membuat dadanya serasa sesak. Dan ia yakin ia pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi entah dimana.

Kriiieeekkk, suara pintu mengejutkan pemuda bermata onyx itu tapi tak membuat wajahnya melepaskan ekspresi stoik yang seperti telah terpatri di wajahnya. Matanya segera mencari tahu siapa yang berani memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Namun pupil mata pemuda ini melebar mendapati sosok kakaknya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"_Otouto_, kau sibuk?" sapa pemuda yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya. Matanya memiliki sorot yang sama seperti Sasuke namun lebih tajam. Rambut pun berwarna sama hanya saja style rambut panjang _a la_ preman namun lebih tertata.

"Ada apa _aniki_?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tak biasanya ia dipanggil oleh kakak laki-laki satu-satunya ini. Biasanya mereka hanya saling sekedar saling menyapa ringan ketika berpapasan atau di meja makan. Mereka seperti berada di dua dunia yang berbeda.

Itachi, nama kakak laki-laki Sasuke, tak menjawab. Ia tetap melangkah menuju keluar kamar Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang akan ada sesuatu akan terjadi, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Ada apa? Kenapa kakak laki-lakinya yang biasanya tak menyadari keberadaannya, kini malah memanggilnya. Tak ada jawaban kecuali bunyi derap sepatu yang bergantian dan detak jam dinding kayu tua yang tertata rapi diruang tengah.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To Be Continue**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Author note- A/N

Emm pendek ya? Mau gimana lagi T_T. BTW seperti fic chap 1, 2, 3, 4 dan 5 disini Yuki memohon review, saran, kritikan segala pihak. Yukii nggak meremehkan satu kritik dan saran pun, terutama EYD, penulisan, dan alur.

Tak segan-segan pula Yuki menerima _flame_ dalam bentuk apapun. Karena _flame_ pun adalah suatu bentuk apresiasi terhadap fic ini. ^_^

...

...

...

_**Arigatou Gozaimasu for read and review...**_


	7. Chapter 7A, TERSADAR

Gomen lama.. sebenarnya chap ini rada gantung tapi Yuki nggak bisa nyambung dulu karena harus nyiapin modulnya Yuki...

Silahkan baca aja deh.. sebelumnya maaf banyak tipo bertebaran.. publishnya terburu2... takut nggak bisa publish bwt sebulan ini..

#Yuki dilempar tomat ama readers hikss

Arigatou bwt yang udah review and fav

* * *

><p>"Shika-<em>kun<em>," panggil orang itu. Telinga lancipnya bergerak-gerak pelan. Yah, aku sangat senang saat telinga itu melakukan gerakan yang tak bisa kuikuti.

"_Mendokusei,_ Shika-_kun_ kau selalu memasang kalimat itu _ne_? Tak bosan, kah?"

"Dasar pemalas, bodohh! Aku tak akan kalah dari _peri_ tukang tidur sepertimu!" Kau? Kalah dariku? Bukannya kau yng lebih hebat. Kau berbeda. Emm _peri_? Aku peri?

"_Nee_, Shika-_kun_? Kau terlalu baik hati. _Arigatou ne_!" Baik hati? Entahlah, terkadang aku terlalu cemburu dengan bocah Uchiha itu. Aku terlalu takut kau semakin dekat dengannya.

"_IIIEEE_, tidak Shika-_kun_! Kumohon jangan! Ini misi bersama. Tidak ada yang akan bertahan, semua mundur! Aku, Sasuke dan juga kau, Shika-_kun_!" Bodoh, mana bisa aku membiarkan kau dalam bahaya! Cepat selamatkan dirimu, Rubah. Dengan ini semua akan berubah, kan? Ahh, _mendokusai_!

"Ughh, Shika-_kun_, buka matamu! Jangan tinggalkan aku. Sasuke, bantu aku..!" Capek sekali. Tapi mendengar suaramu rasanya semua rasa lelah dan letih ini hilang.

Mata _sapphire_mu meneteskan air mata. Dan itu untukku! "Jangan tertawa Shika-_kun_. Jangan mengacak rambutku disaat seperti ini."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan membatu Sasuke. Kau harus bertahan!" Jangan tinggalkan aku demi dia. Ah, tangan ini terlalu lelah untuk digerakkan. Aku akan mencoba untuk bertahan. Bertahan untuk senyum dan air matamu.

Tapi... dada ini! Entah mengapa dada ini terasa begitu terasa sesak. Tubuh ini tak mau menuruti keinginanku. Sial!

Bernafaslah..

Bernafaslah...

Bernafaslah...

Aku mohon... BERNAFASLAH...!

"Hah..hah...hah..hahh...!" Deru nafas memburu terdengar dari pemilik kamar pemuda Nara itu diiringi dengan membukanya kelopak mata yang menutupi irisnya yang hitam. Tangan kanannya lalu bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu, sebuah tombol lampu meja. Diambilnya handuk kecil yang tergantung rapi di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Memang selalu tersedia disitu..., dan selalu berganti sehingga tidak pernah ada warna yang sama untuk dua malam.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Diliriknya meja kecil yang ada dimeja belajarnya. Jam dua malam. Lagi?

_Tsk_..

Baru dua jam ia tidur dan kini ia telah terbangun. Dalam dua gerakan ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuruni dapur. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Sendiri. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya dikamar bawah. Sepi dan gelap. Begitulah keadaan rumah ini. Wajar. Rumah mana yang beraktivitas pada jam dua dini hari? Setelah meminum segelas air ia kembali ke kamar. Melalui tangga yang sama. Setiap malam. '_Mendokusai_,' batinnya.

Beginilah keadaannya tiga tahun terakhir ini. Tidur tengah malam dan terbangun dua jam kemudian. Menghidupkan lampu kamar. Mengelap keringat. Mencari segelas air dingin ke dapur. Kembali ke kamar. Berbaring. Menutup mata namun tak mampu tertidur kembali. Berusaha seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja.

Ya! Semuanya baik-baik saja, kecuali mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam. Dan itu terjadi selama tiga tahun. Seperti kaset rusak. Mengulang-ulang adegan yang sama, ah tidak ! Makin lama mimpi itu makin panjang.

Dan kali ini _hits_-nya malam ini adalah _sapphire_ dan _peri_.

_Sapphire_? _Sensei_ yang bernama Namikaze itu juga memiliki iris _sapphire_. Apa hubungannya? 'Tidak! Jangan lagi berurusan dengan Namikaze itu,' batin pemuda Nara. Ia teringat kejadian saat di sekolah kemarin. Mata sapphire yang menekan. Berbeda dengan mata _sapphire_ yang ada dimimpinya. Mata yang memancarkan sebuah kekhawatiran.

Diluar kebiasaan, ia kini duduk di bangku meja belajarnya. Menatap catatannya. Sebuah diari dari mimpi-mimpinya. Menulis setiap perkembangan mimpinya. Kumpulan klu!

Lalu _peri_. Tangannya menarik sebuah garis dari sebuah lingkaran di catatannya. Aku _peri_? Kali ini mimpinya mengada-ada. Selama ini memang aneh. Tapi malam ini terlalu aneh.

_Mendokusai_...

Siapakah pemuda yang selalu ia panggil rubah dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Ia pasti memiliki hubungan. Entah apa, tapi ia yakin itu. Setelah menutup catatannya ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan menutup mata. Setidaknya ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Tanpa ia sadari rumput tumbuh menjalar dengan cepat di lantai kamar. Bahkan jari tangannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story and Writed by Hoshi Yukinua**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke**

**Gendre : Romance, fantasy, adventure**

**Chapter 7-A**

**"TERSADAR**"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Duduk," ucap Itachi singkat. Terkesan sebuah perintah dari pada menawarkan Pemuda berambut dikuncir sebahu itu berjalan menuju sofa. Menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Ia ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa. Duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Itachi. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus ke mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Sesuatu pertanyaan yang tidak biasa. Selama tiga tahun ini tak pernah sekalipun orang yang lebih tua darinya tiga tahun ini bertanya hal-hal sepele seperti ini. Bahkan ia merasa tak pernah dianggap benar-benar ada. Apa yang terjadi?

"Maaf," ucap Itachi. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan ditopang kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam. dikepala nya berputar kejadian-kejadian delama tiga tahun. Satu-satunya orang yang bersalah adalah dia. Membiarkan adik semata wayangnya menderita sendiri dan semakin terpuruk akan masalah yang begitu besar. Ayah dan segala urusan _dunia atas_.

"Maaf?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada bertanya. Ia menatap kakak semata wayangnya.

"Untuk apa, _aniki_?" ulang si bungsu, tak puas dengan sikap orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Sasuke masih menatap kakaknya. Mengamati dan menunggu reaksi. Sebuah kalimat yang seharusnya mudah untuk dijawab. Tapi entah kenapa Sasuke melihat ada sedikit getaran pda tubuh kakaknya.

"Entahlah." Itachi menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat kepala. Berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Kau tumbuh baik. Semakin hari semakin bersinar. Andaikan saat itu aku yang pergi. Andai aku datang lebih cepat. Kau tak harus menderita begini."

"Pergi?" Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya, walau ia bingung dengan kata-kata, '_Kau tumbuh baik. Semakin hari semakin bersinar_' . "Pergi kemana, _aniki_?"

'Dan menderita?' Tahu apa kakaknya tentang penderitaannya? Sikap diam kedua orang tuanya. Sikap menjauh dan tak mengenal dari orang tuanya. Dan mimpi-mimpi sial itu. Mereka semua sama saja. Menyebalkan.

"Belum saatnya kau untuk tahu," jawab itachi. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke Arah sasuke. "Sudah malam. Tidurlah." Itachi mengusp pelan kepala Sasuke. Sebuah kegiatan yang telah lama tak ia lakukan. Kemudian menyentil pelan dahinya.

Sasuke kali ini tak menahan ekspresi terkejutnya. Sesuatu yang telah lama tak dilakukan kakaknya. Ia menatap punggung itachi yang makin lama makin menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata mangalir disisi pipi kanannya.

Sasuke pun kembali kekamarnya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sansei, onegai...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Pagi yang baru. _Konoha High School _menampakkan wajah baru. Beberapa pohon sakura yang dipenuhi sakura yang berwana merah muda mulai menggugurkan kelopaknya perlahan. Halaman sekolah yang bertaburan kelopak sakura memberi hangat. Kehangatan yang sunyi. Jam dinding besar berbentuk bulat yang ada ditengah-tengah dinding dekolah menunjukkan jam enam. Masih terlalu pagi sedang sekolah baru masuk jam jam tujuh.

Gerbang sekolah telah dibuka oleh penjaga gerbang.

Tak biasanya.

Gadis modis berambut kuning cerah datang terlalu pagi. Rambutnya di kuncir kuda seperti biasa. Ino memang sengaja datang pagi hari ini. Ia berjanji dengan Hinata untuk membahas pekerjaan rumah yang tidak ia mengerti di sekolah. Bisa saja ia menggunakan telepon tetapi akan lebih mudah mengerti kalau diterangkan langsung.

Langkah-langkah kecil menyusuri gerbang sekolah. "Selamat pagi, Ino-_san_. Tumben datang pagi-pagi sekali?" sapa penjaga sekolah.

"Hehehe... Aku ada janji pak dengan Hinata-_chan_. Biasa..PR," terangnya singkat lalu berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya. Ino memang gadis yang ramah. Ia mengenal siapa saja yang ada disekolah itu. Hal itu mendukung hobinya sebagai salah satu orang yang paling _up to date_ tentang berita baru di sekolah dan hobi gelapnya, _hacker_.

Ia langsung berjlan menuju loker sepatu dan menganti sepatunya. Selanjutnya berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua. Tangannya mengetikkan beberapa pesan singkat yang kemudan dikirimkan kepada Hinata. Dan langsung menerima balasan beberapa saat kemudian, temannya itu dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

Tangan si gadis _hacker_ ini menarik pintu pelan. Matanya terbelalak melihat Shikamaru dan Sasuke telah datang. Sasuke duduk dibangkunya dan Shikamaru duduk di meja. Sakuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggang kiri Shikamaru sedang tangan kiri Shikamaru mengelus ringan kepala pemuda berambut emo. Ino terdiam melihat pemanangan yang tak biasa.

Kepala gadis Yamadaka ini berfikir. Otaknya bertanya-tanya. Rasa ingin tahu membuncah. Dasar wanita, sukanya bergosip!

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Ino dengan nada riang. Atau diriang-riangkan. "Kebetulan sekali. _Ohayou_, Shikamaru! _Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sapaan itu hanya dijawab dengan lirikan serentak Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Seorang Ino diacuhkan. Tapi ia tak patah semangat. Ada yang aneh disini. Kedua teman sekelasnya itu sama-sama tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik pagi ini.

"Tak biasanya kau datang cepat, Shikamaru?" tanya Ino ringan. Mencoba mengacuhkan kegiatan kedua pemuda itu. Berjalan menuju bangku. Meletakkan tas dan mengeluarkan buku yang merupakan tugas yang akan ia bahas dengan Hinata nanti.

"Aku memang selalu datang jam ini."

"Selalu? Kau juga Sasuke-_kun_?" selidik Ino.

"Hn."

"Aku baru tahu...," ucap Ino terputus. 'Kalau cerita yang dikatakan oleh penjaga gerbang benar,' batin Ino.

"Dan sudah berlangsung sejak SMA ini?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Yah begitulah."

Ino pun tak tahu harus berekspresi apa. Ini sesuatu yang tak pernah diketahuinya dari pemuda berambut nanas itu. Dia benar-benar menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Mata biru cerahnya melirik kedua pemuda itu lagi. Sakit. Entah mengapa perasaanya menjadi tak membaik. Apa arti bungsu Uchiha itu bagi Shikamaru? Mengapa mereka bersama? Mereka seperti sepasang-emm- ah~ terlalu sulit mengatakannya, dari pada sahabat. Shikamru memang jarang berteman akrap dengan yang lain. Tak lebuh sekedar pembicaraan ringan. Tapi ini, apa ini? Sebuah pemandangan yang protektif, saling menjaga, atau berbagi perasaan.

Satu hal yang bisa ia pastikan. Mereka berdua sangat dekat.

Sejak kapan? Apa benar hanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu? Atau sebelumnya?

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>;<strong>

**Sensei onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**:**

Ino duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Hinata di mejanya. Di atas meja terlihat beberapa buku pelajaran yang terbuka, beberapa buku tulis dan kotak pensil. Wajah mereka menampakkan ekspresi serius, mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada dihadapan mereka. Sesekali Ino tampak bertanya pada Hinata. Dilihat saja, tak ada dari kedua gadis itu yang berniat bertanya pada salah satu pemuda pemegang prestasi perbaik di sekolah mereka. Dilihat sekilas saja, jelas sekali aura yang terpancar dari wajah mereka tampak tidak bersahabat.

'Setidaknya mereka tidak duduk dengan posisi yang seperti tadi pagi,' batin Ino menghela nafas.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_... Ino-_chan_!" sapa suara yang tak asing bagi penghuni kelas. _Sensei_ berambut kuning cerah itu melongok dari salah satu jendela yang menghadap ke lorong kelas.

"_Ohayou sensei_...," sapa Ino bersemangat. "_Sensei_, kau juga datang pagi?"

"Hehehe... betulan sekali," jawab Naruto mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. ''Mana mau aku datang pagi kalau urusan pengaturan angin musim ini belum selesai?' batin Naruto meringis.

Iris _sapphire_ melirik kearah pemuda berambut emo dan pemuda berambut nanas.

"Emm... _ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_... _Ohayou_, Shikamaru-_kun_," sapa Naruto lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan ringan dan lirikan. Membuat _sensei_ muda itu mengela nafas. 'Mereka dingin sekali.'

"O-_ohayou gozaimasu_, _sensei_." suara rendah Hinata membangkitkan sang _sensei_ dari lamunannya. Terlambat menjawab sapaan. Agak aneh juga gadis Hyuuga ini. "A-ano..," sambungnya lagi. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto ramah. Hatinya tertawa geli melihat kelakuan putri sulung _keluarga utama_ Hyuuga itu. Terlalu mudah gugup.

Ino yang berada di samping Hinata, menajamkan telinga terhadap apa yang akan diucapkan sahabatnya yang pemalu itu.

Hinata melirik Ino, Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergantian. "Aa.. itu... tidak jadi _se-sensei_," jawab Hinata. Ino menyeritkan dahi mendengarkan jawaban Hinata. Penasaran.

Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di kelas. Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas kalian, oke. _Jaa_ _minna_!" ucap Naruto. Ia mengerti maksud Hinata. Pasti yang akan ditanyakan gadis itu sangat rahasia. Bisa jadi mengenai '_itu'_. Siapa tahu?

**;**

* * *

><p><strong>;<strong>

**Sensei onegai**

**;**

* * *

><p><strong>;<strong>

_Sensei_ nan manis masuk ke kelas dan menyapa,"_Konnichiwa_, _minna_!"

"_Konnichiwa_, _sensei_!" jawab mereka.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Shikamaru bergantian . Tak ada dari mereka yang menjawab sapaannya. Ia emosi. Namun segera ia meredam emosinya itu, ia mulai mengajar. Namun ada yang aneh dengan pemuda berambut emo. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih pucat, tidak sehat. Walaupun kulit keturunan Uchiha terbilang cerah nyaris pucat, tapi kali ini kulitnya terlihat dari kulitnnya yang biasa.

'Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja,'batin Naruto mulai menuliskan soal-soal. Geezzz, baru masuk kelas sudah main menulis soal saja. Yah, _sensei_ nan imut ini memang menjanjikan kuis cantik setiap masuk kelas.

"_Hai_..._hai_..., keluarkan buku latihan kalian. Seperti yang telah kalian lihat di depan kelas, inilah soal kuis untuk hari ini," terang Naruto selesai menulis di _white board_. Matanya kemudian meliat jam tangannya, "Sekarang jam sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Kerjakan soalnya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Berarti lembar jawaban kalian dilumpul pada jam sembilan lewat dua puluh lima menit. Mulai!"

Dengan sigap tanpa terkecuali semua anak-anak kelas II-A mulai mengerjakan kuis. Walau banyak dari mereka yang mengeluh, tapi tetap saja tangan dan pikiran mereka terfokus pada soal yang ada di papan tulis. Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia mengitari kelas memperhatikan siswanya. Terkadang ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat jawaban dari siswanya, kadang merengut. Hingga sampai di meja Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo tekun mengerjakan soal yang ada dihadapannya. Iris _sapphire_ Naruto terpaku pada bulir-bulir keringat yang sendari tadi mengalir tanpa henti. Dan bila dilihat lebih teliti separuh pakaian seragam Sasuke basah oleh entah apa, tapi Naruto yakin itu keringat.

"Sasuke-kun, _daijoubu desuka_?" tanya _sensei_ berambut kuning itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya. Ia tak sadar _sensei_ ini telah berada disampingnya sejak tadi. Pemuda emo ini merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Darahnya serasa menggelelagak. Meletup-letup tak karuan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Paru-parunya telalu keras untuk dipaksa melakukan _ekspirasi_ dan _inspirasi_, seperti selaput didalamnya tak lagi elastis. Memang ada yang tidak benar dengan tubuhnya, tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

"_Daijoubu_, _sensei_," jawabnya datar. Sasuke berbohong. Ia tahu Naruto khawatir. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Tetapi melihat wajah khawatir itu tambah membuat perasaannya makin tak nyaman, selain tubuhnya yang sendari tadi serasa terbakar.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Lima menit telah berlalu ia berjalan lagi. Kembali ke dua meja di depan Sasuke, meja si gadis bercepol dua. Tenten. Gadis itu terlihat terpaku mengerjakan soal. Naruto melirik sedikit pada lembar jawabannya. Seulas senyuman terpampang di bibirnya. Tenyata hasil pelajarannya membawa hasil. Ia kemudian berpindah lagi.

Hyuuga Hinata duduk dua bangku setelah Tenten. Ia selesai mengerjakan soal. Naruto melihat jawaban gadis lavender itu. Kali ini Naruto tersenyum kembali. Ia beranjak melangkah ke meja yang disebelahnya namun langkahnya tertahan oleh kertas yang dilipat kecil yang kemudian Hinata menaruh diatas lembar jawabannya. Si gadis Hyuuga menatap sang _sensei_ takut-takut. Tapi sebuah senyum kemudian membuat rasa takutnya hilang. Kertas yang dilipatnya tak ada lagi diatas lembar jawabannya.

Sasuke tertidur. Tak biasanya si bungsu Uchiha tertidur dikelas tanpa disadari teman-teman sekelasnya. Wajahnya berkeringat. Seiring dengan itu, suhu kelas meningkat drastis. Sedang Naruto yang kini berdiri di samping Sakura agak bingung dengan perubahan suhu dikelasnya.

"_Sensei_, kenapa kelas ini panas sekali!" teriak Sakura. Ia mulai tak konsentrasi mengerjakan latihan yang diberikan Naruto. Padahal ia masih menyisakan satu soal lagi. Tangan kirinya kini sibuk mengipas-ngipaskan buku ke sekitar lehernya.

"AC-nya rusak kali?" celetuk Tenten. Terlihat bulir-bulir keringat di pelipis gadis bercepol dua ini. Padahal dari awal masuk ia berusaha memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran _sensei_ idolanya itu. Namun rasa panas membuat konsentrasinya pecah.

"Buka saja jendelanya, _mendokusai,_" usul Shikamaru yang sepertinya telah selesai dengan jawaban kuisnya. Saat melihat AC, matanya menangkap Sasuke dalam posisi duduk, em tidur yang aneh. Ada yang salah dari posisi tidur pemuda emo itu. Tidur? Sejak kapan Uchiha tertidur dikelas. Pemuda Nara mencium gelagat aneh.

"Usul yang bagus... diluar masih musim semi. Mungkin sengan bercampurnya udara diluar dengan udara didalam bisa mengurangi panasnya" jelas Ino kemudian bergerak berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Ya..." seru yang lain serentak menyusul membuka jendela yang mengarah ke beranda maupun yang mengarah ke lorong kelas.

Reflek sang _sensei_ melirik siswa emo yang menelungkupkan tubuhnya ke meja. Dari sudut matanya, Naruto tahu Sasuke mengeluarkan hawa panas. Pertanda sesuatukah ini?

Brukk..

Sasuke jatuh dari mejanya. Mungkin dia bukan tidur tapi tak sadar karena pingsan sendari tadi. Segera saja kelas hingar-bingar. Beberapa siswa mengangkat Sasuke beberawa siswi melapor ke guru piket, sisanya siswi yang lain menatap cemas. Dan Naruto, entah kenapa mata beriris _sapphire_ itu tampak lebih sipit dari pada biasanya.

**;**

* * *

><p><strong>;<strong>

**Sensei, onegai...**

**;**

* * *

><p><strong>;<strong>

Perpustakaan terlihat seperi biasa. Sepi. Ruang yang dikategorikan pilihan terakhir yang akan dikunjungi siswa maupun siswi Konoha High School, kecuali waktu-waktu ujian akhir tentunya. Seperti hari piketnya yang biasa, Hinata duduk di meja piketnya. Namun ada yang aneh dengan gadis yang memiliki rambut sepunggung ini. Matanya sama sekali tak fokus dengan buku yang ada dihadpannya. Sesekali ia menengok kearah pintu masuk. Apakah ia sedang menunggu seseorang?

"Aku datang," _sensei_ dengan rambut kuning cerah memasuki ruangan perpustakaan. Ia berjalan kearah salah satu bangku dan mendudukinya. "Ada apa Hinata-_chan_?"

Diam. Suasana nan hening semakin hening. Hinata belum menjawab sehingga mau tak mau Naruto sabar menunggu jawabannya. Gadis lavender itu kemudian keluar dari tempat piketnya dan duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan kepada _sensei_," ucap Hinata tanpa terbata. Ia dalam mode serius. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata naruto

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan tubuh saya,_ sensei_. Saya tak tahu apa itu tapi tubuh ini benar-benar aneh," jelas Hinata. Tangannya mengepal.

"Tubuhmu?"

"Ya _sensei_. Sejak kejadian di perpustakaan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, _sensei_. Aku benar-benar bingung!"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Naruto muai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Saat aku memejamkan mata aku merasakan ada gemercik air mengelilingi tubuhku. Perasaan aneh—Aneh sekali," ungkap Hinata. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu itu apa?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata tak sabar.

"Kau _peri. _Seorang _peri_ yang tersadar Hinata-_chan_. Kau tahu sangat sulit untuk menyadarkanmu," terang Naruto

"Aku? Aku _peri_?" wajah gadis lavender itu bingung.

"Ah," Naruto seperti teringat sesuatu. "Aku ada urusan untuk sementara kau bersama Gaara dulu ya, Hinata-_chan_."

"Gaara?"

Naruto memejamkan mata, kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit langit "Gaara," sebuah tekanan angin menyebar. Sesaat muncul cahaya kuning yang diiringi munculnya pemuda bertato Ai.

"Gaara-_kun_? _Sensei_! ini maksudnya apa?" kepala Hinata memberat. Tanpa menunggu waktu ia kehilangan kesadaraannya untuk sementara.

**;**

* * *

><p><strong>;<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**;**

* * *

><p><strong>;<strong>

Langkha-langkah cepat tampak terlihat dari Umino Iruka. Wajahnya pucat. Tanpa sadar ia kemudian menembangkan sayapnya, walau ia tahu ini melanggar peraturan. Tapi ia harus segera menemui sang Ratu Peri, Hiruzen Tsunade.

"Hiruzen-_sama,_ tanda-tanda satu muncul!" ucap Iruka ketika membuka pintu. Sang ratu peri yang sedang membaca dokumen-dokumen terkejut.

"Apa kau katakan! Jangan katakan itu benar!" tanya wanita berambut kuning itu.

"Ya, segel satu masing-masing _subjek_ hampir terbuka. Mungkin makluk _itu_ semakin kuat," jelas Iruka panik.

"Perketat keamanan di dekat segel. Beritahu seluruh _elf_, _peri_ dan para _angel," _perintah sang ratu peri. "Panggilkan aku Kurenai segera!"

"Baik Hiruzen-_sama_," jawab Iruka lalu sgera berjaan menuju pintu . Ketika didekat pintu berbalik, "Apakah berita ini perlu diberitahu pada Namikaze-_sama_, Hiruzen-_sama_?"

"Tak usah," jawab sang ratu kemudian membalikkan tubuh. "Toh, dia pasti megetahuinya."

"Jika anda menginginkan begitu, saya tidak akan mengatakannya. Saya pergi dulu, Hiruzen-_sama_." Sebuah cahaya biru berpendar dan selanjutnya menghilang.

"Akhirnya saat-saat seperti ini datang. Tak kusangka waktu tiga tahun berjalan begitu cepat. Seperti kejadian itu baru kemarin saja," gumam wanita yang berbalut gaun serba putih.

"Saya datang menghadap Hiruzen-_sama_." Sebuah cahaya hijau menyinari ruangan itu.

"Kukira kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi, Kurenai," tanya sang ratu.

"Lebih kurangnya saya mendengar dari Iruka-_san_, Hiruzen-_sama_,"

Pergilah ke temapat segel. Perkuat penjagaan. Aku menyerahkan padamu.

"Baik Hiruzen-_sama_," jawab Kurenai kemudian menghilang.

"Semoga kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu tak terulang," bisik sang ratu pelan.

**;**

**;**

**Sensei, onegai**

**;**

**;**

Ruang kesehatan terlihat sepi. Disalah satu tempat tidur terlihat tubuh Sasuke terbaring lemah. Disisi kiri terlihat Shikamaru duduk sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tertidur. Jam kelas telah selesai sejak lama sehingga Shikamaru bisa menemani Sasuke di ruang kesehatan. Tapi ia malah tertidur.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Naruto bergerak pelan masuk kedalam ruangan. Sudah lama sejak saat itu ia tak pernah berkumpul bersama-sama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Wajah damai tidur sahabat-sahabatnya akhirnya ia bisa mendekat tanpa harus bersandiwara.

"Teme, sangat lama kita tak bertemu. Kau tak merindukanku? Cepatlah kembali," bisik Naruto sembari mengelus pelan rambut Sasuke. "Dan kau rusa, cepatlah tersadar. Mana kejeniusanmu. Masa kau bisa terjebak begitu lama dalam memori palsu ini," lanjut Naruto menutup tubuh Shikamaru dengan jasnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan sebelum keduanya sadar.

* * *

><p><strong>bersambung<strong>

* * *

><p>Dictionary ~~ daftar Istilah<p>

Daijoubu desuka : apakah baik-baik saja?

Inspirasi : proses masuk udara ke paru-paru

Ekspirasi : proses keluar udara dari paru-paru

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 7B, Tersadar

Gyahhh... ada yang bilang cerita ini mirip AVATAR? Hahaha... _basically_ (betul nggak Yori nulisnya) semua ide penulisan itu sama. Nah gimana penulisannya aja. Bukankah cerita peri itu emang begitu dari masa ke masa? Nah, bukan berarti aku plagiat cerita. Tapi aku mencoba mengembangkan ide cerita memakai ide dasar _akang_ Masashi Kishimoto dan beberapa ide dari novel yang sekarang Yori sedang dalam pengerjaan (tapi dari SMA nggak selesai-selesai haha..). Jadi nggak masalah kan, Yori punya pengembangan ide sendiri terhadap fic ini. _It is Alternative Universe afterall and some of Fantasy_.

Gomen udah mentelantarkan fic ni begitu lama. Sejak bulan April dan sekarang sudah akhir bulan November. Sebagai _author_, Yori udah nggak bertanggung jawab. *deep bow*

Silahkan baca aja deh..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on chapter 7-A<strong>_

Ruang kesehatan terlihat sepi. Disalah satu tempat tidur terlihat tubuh Sasuke terbaring lemah. Di sisi kiri terlihat Shikamaru duduk sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tertidur. Jam kelas telah selesai sejak lama sehingga Shikamaru bisa menemani Sasuke di ruang kesehatan. Tapi ia malah tertidur.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Naruto bergerak pelan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sudah lama sejak saat itu ia tak pernah berkumpul bersama-sama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Wajah damai tidur sahabat-sahabatnya akhirnya ia bisa mendekat tanpa harus bersandiwara.

"Teme, sangat lama kita tak bertemu. Kau tak merindukanku? Cepatlah kembali," bisik Naruto sembari mengelus pelan rambut Sasuke. "Dan kau rusa, cepatlah tersadar. Mana kejeniusanmu? Bagaimana kau bisa terjebak begitu lama dalam memori palsu ini," lanjut Naruto menutup tubuh Shikamaru dengan jasnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan sebelum keduanya sadar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tanah merupakan gabungan partikel-partikel kecil batu, lapukan tumbuhan yang kemudian bergabung menjadi satu membentuk padatan yang menyutupi seluruh permukaan bumi. Tanah pun benda alam yan selalu menerima apa saja yang dilempar padanya. Apa saja. Plastik, besi, kaca, kertas bahkan manusia. Manusia memang egois. Tanpa memikirkan nasib alam, manusia terus saja membuang benda-benda perusak bagi tanah yang selalu bersifat sampai penerima. Dan dari sana muncullah sebuah kebencian.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story and Written by Chōte'isha Yori**

**[Gendre : Romance, fantasy, adventure | Chapter 7-B "TERSADAR**" |]

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dalam ruangan dengan penerangan yang minimal sehingga jarak melihat menjadi pendek, seorang pria terlihat sangat sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Di hadapan pria yang wajahnya terlihat pucat itu ada sebuah meja panjang yang diatasnya dipenuhi tabung-tabung reaksi berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Masing-masing tabung berisi bermacam-macam warna. Mungkin sebagai penanda zat yang berisikan di sana adalah zat yang berbeda. Tangan sang pria yang juga tampak pucat itu memegang sebuah botol. Sedang tangan yang lain memegang, sebuah kristal berbentuk belah ketupat segi banyak. Indah. Sangat indah

"Tak kusangka hari ini datang juga." Ia menyerengai. "Segala kutukan akan terbuka. Tsunade, kupastikan lau menderita dengan jabatanmu. Kau kira dengan menjadi pemimpin Dunia Atas kau akan menguasai segalanya."

Ia langsung mengambil beberapa botol cairan dan menuangkannya dalam sebuah kuali yang sangat besar. Bofffhhh, gulungan asap berwarna ungu tua mengepul memenuhi ruangan sempit itu.

"Sempurna," desisnya ketika melihat cairan yang berada dalam kuali menyusut dan mengendap membentuk butiran tepung. "Dengan ini aku akan membalas semua perlakuanmu, Tsunade, terhadap tanah dan peliharaanku yang manis. Kau bisa saja menyegel peliharaan kesayanganku tapi hari-hari segel melemah semakin mendekat. Bersiaplah! Bersiaplah untuk menjadi penghuni dasar neraka, selamanya!" raung pria itu histeris.

"Akulah yang pantas! Akulah yang pantas yang menjadi pemimpin Dunia Atas. Bukan kau, Tsunade!"

"Khukhukhu... ...ha...ha...haa!" suara tawa menyeramkan menggelegar di seluruh ruangan membuat dinding-dinding pembatas bergetar

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Iruka masuk menuju pintu utama istana peri dengan berlari. Kulitnya yang berwarna kuning langsat terlihat pucat dan dipenuhi bintik-bintik peluh. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Iruka?" sapa Kurenai yang baru keluar dari ruangan ratu.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Kurenai?" ucap Iruka panik. "Segel pertama terbuka. Asuma dan Guy membutuhkan bantuanmu!" jelas Iruka cepat.

"Apa?" Suara Kurenai naik beberapa oktaf dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Iruka yang masih panik. Namun kemudian berhenti. "Kau sudah memberi tahu Hiruzen-_sama_, Iruka?"

"Aku akan memberi tahu beliau! Kau pergilah, cepatlah!" ucap Iruka memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada wanita berambut bergelombang itu.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan urusan disini kepadamu," ucap Kurenai kemudian berjalan cepat setengah berlari menuju tempat penyegelan. Sedang Iruka langsung menerobos masuk pintu sang ratu.

"Hiruzen-_sama_! Segel pertama benar-benar terbuka!" Suara panik Iruka menggema di seluruh ruangan yang luas itu.

"Brengsek! Ular itu! Bagaimana bisa begini?" teriak Tsunade marah. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya menekan meja kerjanya kuat menahan emosinya yang akan meledak. "Iruka panggil Uzumaki Karin segera. Perintahkan membantu Kurenai dan tim pertahanan untuk memperkuat pertahanan segel!" perintahnya lagi.

"Baik Hiruzen-_sama_!" jawab Iruka cepat.

"Kedua bocah itu bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade kasar. Ia tampak gusar.

Seperti mengerti siapa bocah yang dimaksud dari ucapan Tsunade, Iruka mengangguk. "Mungkin mereka merasakan dampaknya, Tsunade-_sama_," prediksi Iruka dengan pandangan menerawang. "Apa perlu saya panggilkan mereka berdua, Hiruzen-_sama_."

"Cepat panggilkan mereka," perintah Tsunade tegas.

"Baik, Hiruzen-_sama_." Iruka menunduk dalam dan langsung berjalan keluar.

Setelah Iruka pergi meninggalkan ruangan, Tsunade terduduk lemas di kursi pimpinannya. Seluruh tubuhnya seakan kehilangan tenaga untuk sekedar menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Wajah yang selalu kencang, tak lapuk oleh usia itu menciptakan kerut-kerut sendu di mata, tahi dan pipi. Sesaat dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang membuncah, akhirnya mulutnya menggumamkan isakan miris diiringi lelehan air asin di kelopak mata.

"Kushina, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Segelmu telah sampai waktunya. Kenapa... kau begitu cepat pergi meninggalkan dunia ini."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Bagaimana keadaan di dalam Shizune-_san_?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Hingga jam pulang kedua orang itu masih tak sadarkan diri. Ah, maksudnya Shikamaru belum bangun dari tidurnya. Sedang Sasuke masih tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun tanda-tanda akan sadar. Shizune tersenyum ringan melihat sang _sensei_ muda yang entah untuk keberapa kali bolak balik ke ruang kesehatan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Namikaze-_san_," jawab Shizune kalem. Wanita yang merupakan guru kesehatan sekolah ini pun berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa keadaan keduanya baik-baik saja. "Anda terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Aku titipkan mereka padamu. Bila mereka belum sadar hingga sore nanti, tolong hubungi keluarga mereka."

"Aaa~, saya mengerti. Sebenarnya kelurga Uchiha telah saya telepon tadi pagi. Namun belum ada yang menjemput," jelas Shizune.

"Begitukah?" ucap Naruto tak percaya. Shizune menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebegitu sibukkah anggota keluarga Uchiha hingga tak bisa menjemput anaknya sendiri? Bukankah mereka memiliki bayak pelayan bila mereka tak sempat menjemput. Sungguh keluarga yang terlalu mengagungkan harga diri. "Berikan nomor teleponnya, biar saya yang menghubungi keluarganya nanti."

"Ah nomor telepon ya? Sebentar, saya cari di buku daftar telepon keluarga siswa." Shizune seraya menuju meja kerjanya. Tangannya dengan lincah menemukan buku telepon yang dimaksud dan segera membukanya. Helai demi helai kertas dibalik hingga ia menemukan nama keluarga Uchiha. Telunjuknya terhenti ketika menemukan nomor telepon. "Biar saya catatkan di kertas kecil," katanya kemudian mencari kertas dan pulpen.

"_Arigatou_ _na_," ungkap Naruto tulus ketika menerima secarik kertas dari guru kesehatan berambut sebahu itu. " Saya permisi dulu, Shizune-_san_." Naruto meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dengan hati gelisah.

'Seorang guru yang amat perhatian,' batin Shizune kagum.

'.

'.

Lorong sekolah yang panjang telah kosong. Anak-anak Konoha _Senior_ _High_ _School_ saat sore hari sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Kebanyakan dari mereka melakukan kegiatan yang mengisi lapangan-lapangan dan ruang klub sehingga suasana sepi di kelas adalah sangat wajar terlihat di siang hari. Naruto, Sang _sensei_ muda berjalan lambat-lambat menikmati suasana tenang.

Langkah pelan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah sinar biru menyilaukan menerangi lorong diiringi munculnya _angel_ bersayap biru. Dahinya menyerit menandakan ketidaksukaannya. Beraninya dia merusak suasana tenang yang telah tercipta. Kepalanya yang ruwet dengan segala pikiran tentang kedua sahabatnya setidaknya butuh penenangan juga.

"Umino-_san_, sepertinya aku harus memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melakukan _idᾱ _ sembarangan," ucap Naruto sinis.

"_Gomenasai_, Namikaze-_sama_," Iruka menunduk dan langsung mengatupkan sayapnya cepat.

"Ada apa lagi? Menyuruhku menggantikan tugas _fairy_ dan _angel_ lagi?"

"_Na_-_nani_?" Iruka mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukan itu Namikaze-_sama_. Anda salah paham. Sebuah tugas penting dari ratu peri." Apa dia sedang sensitif?

Naruto mengubah ekspresi sinisnya menjadi penasaran. Tak biasanya ia mendapatkan tugas langsung, biasanya hanya tentang pengalihan tugas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ini mengenai segel dan kaitannya dengan Uchiha dan Nara. Pagi ini segel pertama terbuka. Para _fairy_ dan _angel_ pengawas yang telah berjaga. Hiruzen-_sama_ menanyakan kabar mereka berdua."

"Jadi mereka seperti itu karena terbukanya segel?" gumam Naruto entah pada siapa. Matanya menerawang bebas menatap langit sore.

"Mereka seperti itu? Maksud anda apa Namikaze-_sama_?"

"Sasuke meradiasikan hawa yang sangat panas ketika pemberian materi dan Shikamaru terlihat sangat lelah. Lebih lelah dari biasanya." Naruto tercenung lama saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Iruka hanya terdiam menatap anak tunggal keluarga Namikaze Minato Dan Uzumaki Kushina sendu. Uzumaki Kushina? Ah nama itu seharusnya berganti menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Namun mengingat klan Uzumaki yang semakin sedikit maka marga Namikaze tak melekat pada wanita yang telah mengikat hatinya dengan keturunan manusia.

"Jadi, apa perintah Hiruzen-_sama_ padaku?" Naruto mengalihkan suasana hening dan kembali menatap Iruka.

"Hiruzen-_sama_ memerintahkan anda untuk kembali ke Dunia Atas sekarang juga bersama dengan Sabaku-_san._"

Deg... setelah tiga tahun waktu manusia ia berada di dunia manusia akhirnya ia dipanggil kembali ke Dunia Atas. Apakah ini benar nyata? Ia sangat merindukan suasana dunia atas, terutama saat-saat masa di akademi bersama kedua orang itu.

"Baiklah, sebentar." Naruto kembali menatap langit dan berbisik, "Gaara, kutunggu kau di lorong." Semilir angin mengiringi bisikan pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Mengantar pesan pada pemuda berambut merah marun. Dalam hitungan detik saja sinar kuning dengan partikel-partikel embun berwarna kuning menyebar.

"Selamat datang, Gaara. Sepertinya _baa_-_san_ merindukan kita berdua," sapa Naruto ceria.

Kelopak mata yang tertutup perlahan terbuka menampilkan manik hijau pucat yang bisa membekukan siapa pun. Perlahan pantulan kuning memudar berganti dengan bias jingga mentari sore.

"Yang mulia ratu, memanggil? Ada apa Umino-_senpai_?" tanya Gaara datar. Matanya menatap lurus kearah Iruka. Tak mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto.

"Segel pertama terbuka sempurna. Hiruzen–_sama_ memanggilmu dan Namikaze-_sama_ untuk membahas itu," jelas Iruka lagi. Iris jane itu kini melirik Naruto.

"Umino-_san_, kupikir di dunia atas banyak _fairy_ dan _angel_ yang menguasai teknik penyegelan. Apa aku harus turun tangan?" ucap Naruto malas. "Kau tahu aku juga sama sekali tak menguasai teknik itu bukan?"

'A-angkuh sekali,'batin Iruka.

"Kau sedikit sombong, Naruto," desis Gaara tak suka. "Dan sepertinya kata 'sedikit' perlu diganti dengan 'terlalu'."

"Jangan marah Gaara-_kun_, aku hanya bercanda. Jadi Umino-_san_, kita harus segera pergi?"

"Ya, Namikaze-_san_." Iruka mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku perlu membawa seseorang bersamaku. _Baa_-san pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Benarkan, Gaa~ra~-_kun~_." Naruto merangkul bahu Gaara cepat. Iris jane Gaara membulat. Terkejut? Tentunya.

"Siapa yang anda maksud, Namikaze-_sama_?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum tipis merespon Iruka lalu melirik Gaara pelan. Yang dirangkul hanya menghela nafas letih.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, Gaara?" ucap Naruto tak menggubris pertanyaaan Iruka.

"Sudah kembali sadar, dan kini masih berada di perpustakaan," lapor Gaara singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana. Kita harus membawa sang _hairess_ Hyuuga itu bersama."

Dan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto cukup memberi informasi siapa yang akan diajak serta ke Dunia Atas. Sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan. Di wajah Iruka terpancar rasa bangga yang amat besar terhadap anak tunggal _senpai_nya

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Naruto, bersama Gaara, dan Iruka berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Berkali-kali Naruto menguap malas dan Gaara sama sekali tak berniat mengeluarkan suara.

"Hinata-_chan_~~" sapa Naruto begitu membuka pintu perpustakaan. Wangi kertas menyeruak masuk menggelitik indra penciuman. "Kau sibuk?" ucapnya manja. Iruka yang berdiri disampingnya menggeleng-geleng kepala. Mana sifat acuh dan sinisnya tadi. Semua menguap bagai spiritus yang tumpah ke kulit begitu memasuki ruang yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku.

Hinata melongokkan kepalanya di balik meja. "Ah Namikaze-_sensei_." Iris lavender Hinata melirik dua orang yang berada di sisi. Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika melihat Gaara. Tanpa sadar ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya menghadap lantai. Ingatan saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu sangat tidak mengenakkan. Walau Gaara merupakan teman sekelasnya, pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu jarang berbaur dengan teman-teman di kelas. Berbeda dengan Gaara, walau ia tak terlalu mengenal sang Sabaku, ia sama sekali tak mengenal pria yang sepertinya seusia dengan Kakashi-_sensei_. Kenalan Namikaze-_sensei_kah?

"Sepertinya sibuk ya?" tebak Naruto ketika pertanyaannya tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari sang siswi. Mau tak mau ia heran dengan Hinata yang menunduk ketika melihat Gaara

Kepala Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak, _sensei_!" jawab Hinata cepat lalu mengangkat wajahnya melihat Naruto. Suara kecewa yang terbesit dari sang _sensei_ menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. "Ada apa _sensei_, Sabaku-_san_..." Pupil Hinata meirik ragu ke arah Gaara. "Dan err- teman _sensei_ datang kemari? Mari duduk dulu." Hinata membalik tubuhnya dan duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Sebuah urusan yang sangat penting, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto berjalan menuju bangku yang berhadapan dengan Hinata dan mendudukinya. Diikuti Gaara dan Iruka yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan Naruto. Mereka bertiga praktis berhadapan dengan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini Umino Iruka, adik kelas ibuku saat di akademi. Perkenalkan." Iruka mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Dan Umino-_san_, dia orang istimewa yang aku katakan tadi." Hinata tertegun sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalannya. Istimewa? Apa maksudnya?

"Cukup acara perkenalannya. Aku ke sini bertujuan untuk mejemputmu. Aku tahu kau pasti pertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi kau harus tahu Hinata-_chan_, setelah ini kau akan segera mengetahui semua rahasia dibalik hidupmu," ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar. Iris _shappire_nya seolah bisa menelan gadis itu bulat-bulat

Deg...deg..deg... jantung Hinata berdebar lebih keras. Ia rasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Lorong-lorong pembuluh wajahnya dipenuhi darah membuat bias merah muda di pipinya. Kepalanya tertekuk, menunduk. Rahasia? Pikiran Hinata melayang pada kejadian saat istirahat tadi. Gaara, sayap, cahaya berwarna kuning, butiran air halus yang berkilau kuning seperti _glater_. _Kau peri, Hinata_. Ucapan Naruto sebelum kesadarannya menghilang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Ya, ya, ya, saat ia sadar ia tertelungkup di meja piketnya dan Gaara duduk di kursi tak jauh dari meja piket.

Sebuah pertanyaan besar sebenarnya mengambang di kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Semuanya menjadi aneh sejak kedatangan Naruto. Sikap Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga semakin hari semakin berubah. Memang mereka sejak awal terlihat aneh. Namun iris lavendernya menangkap ada yang salah pada kedua orang itu. Mereka seperti kesakitan, kelelahan dan tertekan. Keanehan lainnya juga terjadi pada Sasuke di kelas tadi. Udara musim semi memang hangat, namun saat pemberian materi di kelas temperatur ruangan yang terasa bukanlah temperatur udara yang biasa. Hangat yang nyaris panas dengan kelembaban udara yang jauh dari normal seolah uap air yang ada di udara seperti mengering. Ia yakin itu bukan fenomena alam yang biasa. Tadinya ia ingin menanyakan rasa penasarannya pada Naruto. Tak hanya tentang dirinya adalah seorang peri seperti yang Naruto ucapkan, tapi juga mengenai Sasuke. Namun semuanya hanya tinggal rencana setelah kedatangan Gaara dengan _sayap_nya yang membuat dia syok dan kemudian entah mengapa tubuhnya seperti tak mau mengikuti keinginannya untuk tetap sadar. Hal ini membuat semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya mengambang di kepalanya saja.

"Baik _sensei_," kata Hinata dengan semua keberaniannya. Ia harus berani dan mempersiapkan diri untuk dapat mengetahui semua rahasia ini

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tok tok tok tok... suara ketukan pintu mengejutkan sang guru kesehatan. Shizune langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Pelan handel pintu bergerak dan daun pintu pria muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Sumimasen_, saya datang menjemput adik lelaki saya." Suara berat sang pria menyita perhatian Shizune. Matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut panjang yang diikat simpel dengan dua garis seperti kedutan di kedua sisi hidungnya

"Ah, Uchiha Itachi-_san_? _Yokoso_," ucap Shizune. "Silahkan duduk." Shizune menunjuk sopan pada bangku yang berhadapan dengan mejanya dan kemudian ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Itachi mengangguk dan melangkah pelan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk Shizune. ia langsung menghenyakkan panggulnya ke kursi dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. "Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?" tanyanya langsung.

"Sasuke-_san_ sepertinya kelelahan. Suhu tubuhnya juga tak stabil. Sepertinya ia demam," jelas Shizune singkat.

"Sejak berapa lama?" tanya Itachi datar namun tersirat kekhawatiran di sana.

"Sejak jam pertama, Itachi-_san_. Di jam pelajaran Namikaze-_sensei_. jawab Shizune. Saat jam mengajar beliau berkali-kali melihat kondisi Sasuke-_san_. Beliau terlihat sangat khawatir. Benar-benar _sensei_ yang baik hati," terang Shizune tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya.

"Namikaze?" tanya Itachi mempertahankan ketenangannya. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut. Namikaze? Bukankah itu marga manusia yang sempat membuat gempar Dunia Atas? Bukankah pemilik nama itu telah meninggal.

"Namikaze Naruto, Itachi-_san_." Shizune melengkapi nama itu cepat.

Itachi terdiam sejenak kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kesehatan itu. "Mana adikku?" tanya Itachi lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah ya. Di sebelah sini Itachi-_san_." Guru kesehatan itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju tirai yang tertutup. Disibaknya perlahan tirai itu. Di tempat tidur terlihat Sasuke yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup dan pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda yang wajahnya tertelungkup di kasur yang ditiduri Sasuke. Di kedua kulit wajah pemuda yang kesadarannya melayang entah kemana itu tampak keringat yang mengalir deras. "Sepertinya mereka demam. Sepertinya saya harus menyiapkan obat demam," ucap Shizune khawatir dan segera berjalan menuju tempat penyimpanan obat.

"Nara Shikamaru?" gumam Itachi pelan. Sangat pelan bahkan untuk didengar secara jelas oleh Shizune yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ada apa Itachi-_san_?" tanya Shizune ketika mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari sulung Uchiha. Langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik cepat.

"Shizune-_san_," panggil Itachi pelan. "Bisa tinggakan aku di ruangan ini?"

"_Na_-_nani_? Tapi obatnya..."

Itachi memberikan senyum tipisnya untuk memberi pengertian pada Shizune. Dan akhirnya guru kesehatan itu pun mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Itachi-_san_. Saya ada di ruangan guru. Segera temui saya begitu anda selesai."

"Tentu saja."

Shizune lalu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu.

,'

,'

,'

"Sampai seperti ini," ucap Itachi entah pada siapa. Suhu ruangan semakin lama makin panas dan tumbuhan yang entah dari mana mulai merambat liar. "Harus segera melakukan sesuatu ya?"

Itachi memfokuskan semua chakra yang ada di tubuhnya dan menyalurkannya ke syaraf-syaraf mata. Iris sulung Uchiha yang berwarna hitam kelam perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah darah dengan tiga koma melingkar di irisnya merata. Sebuah api berwarna biru menyala tinggi perlahan menyusup masuk ke tubuh Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"_Mangkyou_ _sharingan_,' gumam itachi pelan. Jilatan-jilatan api menerobos masuk ke sel-sel, secara bertahap menghentikan laju radiasi suhu dan perambatan.

"Sangat melelahkan," rintih Itachi. Seketika ia terduduk dengan mata berlinang darah ketika selesai melakukan ritual. Seketika ia melakukan _idᾱ _, meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Yang tersisa hanya Shikamaru yang masih belum bangun dari tidurnya, suhu ruangan yang panas dan tumbuhan rambat yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

,'

,'

,'

Shizune melesat cepat dari ruangan guru menuju ruang kesehatan ketika seorang pelayan Uchiha menyampaikan pesan bahwa tuannya telah selesai dengan urusannya.

"_Sumimasen_..." ucap Shizune sambil mendorong pintu. "Orang suruhan anda menyampaikan anda telah selesai..."

'Aaaa~~?'

Ucapan Shizune terhenti ketika melihat keadaan ruang kesehatan yang amat berantakan.

"Ada apa ini?" racau Shizune begitu melihat banyak tanaman rambat berserakan dan suhu ruangan melebihi suhu musim panas. _Sensei_ berambut karamel ini juga tak melihat lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa begini!" jerit Shizune kesal. Dengan perasaan kesal ia segera menuju tempat tidur yang dihuni pemuda yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di sana. "Oi Shikamaru," panggil Shizune berkali-kali sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana bocah ini tetap tertidur sedangkan ruangan sebegitu panasnya. Apa AC-nya rusak.?"

Shikamaru menggeliat pelan. Dari gerakan tubuhnya, sepertinya ia sangat lelah seperti telah melakukan hal berat.

"Uuuggghhh, sangat lelah." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang malas pada kasur kosong yang berantakan di depannya. "Sudah pergi ya?"

Shizune mengikuti pandangan Shikamaru. "Sasuke dijemput oleh kakak laki-lakinya satu jam yang lalu."

"Kakaknya kah?" Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya kemudian meregangkan badannya.

Ketika ia akan meregangkan tubuhnya, sebuah benda melorot pelan dari bahunya dan jatuh ke bangku. Ia langsung mengambil jas itu segera. "Dan ini?" tanya Shikamaru. Tangannya memegang jas semi formal berwarna coklat tua yang agak kecil bila dipakai. Ingatannya melayang pada pelajaran jam pertama. _Sensei_ yang suka mengenakan jas semi formal hanya satu orang di Konoha Senior High Shcool yakni Namikaze Naruto. Tapi untuk apa dia ke ruang kesehatan? Khawatir? Tentu saja. Dia dan Sasuke salah satu siswanya. Itu wajar. Bagaimana dengan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jas? Apa ini tak berlebihan?

"Milik Namikaze-_sensei_. Dia khawatir pada kalian bedua. Berkali-kali dia ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan apakah kalian telah membaik? Benar-benar _sensei_ yang baik hati," jelas Shizune semangat. Sepertinya guru kesehatan cantik ini bisa melupakan sejenak masalah di ruang kesayangannya dengan hanya menceritakan sang _sensei_ muda.

"Begitu." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya lalu melipat jas itu dengan rapi.

"Sebelum aku lupa, ada sebuah titipan untukmu. Tasmu." Shizune menunjuk ke bangkunya. "Namikaze-_sensei_ yang membawanya."

Mata Shikamaru langsung melihat kearah kursi sekaligus melihat ruangan. Merasa _de_ _ja_ _vu_ dengan kejadian tadi pagi di kamarnya. "Jadi sepertinya anda memiliki hobi baru, Shizune-_sensei_?"

Hobi baru? Shizune segera mengikuti pandangan Shikamaru yang sedang menatap heran '_dekorasi'_ ruang kesehatan yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Hobi baru apa? Setelah ruangan ini kutinggalkan pada Itachi-_san_ dan kalian berdua yang sibuk di alam antah berantah selama satu jam, ruangan yang kutemui malah seperti ini. Seharusnya yang menjadi pihak penanya adalah aku. Apa sebenarnya yang kalian kerjakan di sini selama aku pergi?" tanya Shizune geram.

"Aku? Aku tak tahu apa-apa Shizune-_sensei_," jawab Shikamaru seperti linglung. Jenis tanamannya sama. Bedanya hanya kesegaran dari tumbuhan ini. Tanaman rambat yang berada di kamarnya lebih segar. Mungkin karena udara panas yang terkumpul di ruangan ini. Hawa ini sama seperti saat pelajaran pertama di kelas tadi pagi. Hawa panas yang seperti keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Shikamaru karena kau telah bangun, sekarang kau harus membantuku membersihkan ini," perintah Shizune.

"Tapi..." Shikamaru berusaha menolak. "Aku lelah."

"Aku tak mau tahu," ucap Shizune ketus, tak menggubris gestur malas Shikamaru. "Bukannya kau sudah tidur seharian. Ayo kerjakan ini!" Shizune melepas jas putihnya dan langsung mulai memunguti tanaman rambat yang telah layu itu.

Glekk... wanita memang menyeramkan... "_Mendokusei_... baiklah...baiklah." Shikamaru menaruh jas coklat itu di atas tempat tidur dan ikut membatu membersihkan.

Lelah... Mengherankan memang. Seharusnya tubuhnya yang tertidur lelap harus lebih bertenaga saat ia bangun. Tapi mengapa tubuhnya kini malah merasa letih? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ia tidur? Semua masalah dirinya dan kedatangan kakak laki-laki Sasuke menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar. Jas coklat tua itu pun ikut menambah daftar masalah yang harus dipikirkan Shikamaru.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Iruka menarik nafas panjang. Melakukan _idᾱ _yang jauh sangat melelahkan walau pun ia kini selah berada di tingkat _angel_. Apalagi harus membawa dua orang yang tak mampu menggunakan _idᾱ_. Naruto terkekeh melihat Iruka terduduk. Hinata memandang khawatir sedang Gaara hanya terdiam. Naruto sebenarnya bisa melakukan _idᾱ_ namun hanya untuk jarak paling jauh sepuluh kilometer, sedang untuk dunia atas itu jauhnya _unlimited_ mill(?). Bantuan chakra dari Gaara dan Naruto agak membantu Iruka sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja membawa Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan menguras chakranya.

"_Daijobuka_ Umino-_san_?" tanya Hinata. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa pada Iruka yang terduduk lelah. Karena masih hijau dalam kekuatan yang menurutnya asing itu, ia hanya lebih banyak menurut dan mau tak mau kagum dengan segala keanehan yang ditemuinya. Iruka yang juga seorang makluk tingkat atas, Naruto yang merupakan _elf_ dan melakukan _idᾱ_.

Iruka mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tanah.

"Hinata-_chan_, jangan hanya Iruka saja. Aku juga lelah~" rajuk Naruto yang ternyata juga telah membaringkan diri. "Khawatirkan aku juga."

"Semua orang yang ada disini lelah, baka!" desis Gaara yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu pohon besar. Tak suka melihat sikap kekanakan Naruto.

"Hahaha, benar juga." Naruto kemudian terdiam sambil menatap keselilingnya. Sebuah pandangan yang memancarkan kerinduan. "Benar-benar suasana yang aku rindukan."

Gaara diam sedang Hinata mengikuti pandangan Naruto. Hinata baru sadar tanah yang ia injak berwarna putih dan lembut. Seluruh pakaian yang ia gunakan saat di sekolah berganti dengan gaun terusan dengan lengan sesiku dan panjang rok sebetis berwarna ungu lembut.

"I-ini? Apa?" tanya Hinata terbata. Ternyata tak hanya pakaiannya yang berubah. Pakaian Naruto, Gaara dan Iruka juga. Naruto mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih gading dengan atasan tanpa lengan dan celana setumit. Daun telinganya melancip di bagian atasnya. Gaara mengenakan berwarna serba kuning dengan atasan lengan sesiku dan celana sebetis. Bahan pakaian Gaara terlihat lebih lembut dibandingkan pakaian Naruto. Sedang Iruka memiliki motif pakaian paling berbeda dari mereka semua. Seluruh pakaiannya berwarna putih dengan jubah panjang munutupi tubuhnya menjuntai hingga mata kaki. Pakaian atasannya berlengan panjang sepergelangan, dengan kerah shanghai di bagian leher dan buah baju bagai untaian berlian berwarna biru sepanjang dada hingga perutnya digandeng dengan celana panjang semata kaki.

"Dunia atas. Dan kau akan menjadi salah satu penghuninya," ucap Gaara datar.

Hinata merasa terkejut. Tak percaya dengan semua keanehan yang menyesak masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"Nah, saya ucapkan selamat datang kembali Namikaze-_sama_ atau bisa kupanggil 'Uzumaki-_sama_' dan selamat datang di Dunia Atas Hyuuga Hinata-_san_," ucap Iruka yang ternyata telah berdiri kembali. Ia memberi penekanan pada ucapan Uzumaki-_sama_ yang membuat Naruto mendengus pelan dan Hinata memandang Gaara heran."Hiruzen-_sama_ telah menunggu. Mari kita ke tempat istana dunia atas."

Sepertinya masa depan yang akan menunggu Naruto akan menjadi sedikit lebih berat.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Dictionary ~~ daftar Istilah<p>

_idᾱ _ : pepindahan

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang**

Pegel, ya ampun panjang nian. Dah lama nggak nulis ini, cerita pada lupa semua. Jadi harus baca ulang berkali-kali. Ternyata pas baca ulang cerita di chap-chap sebelumnya banyak kekurangan walau chapter ini tak sepenuhnya sempurna.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah **ngefav**

~ |**A**caAzuka** Y**uri** c**han | **A**oi **K**o **M**amoru | **B**lackMagician12 | **C**iel-**K**ky30 | **D**heKyu | **F**HYama **S**hikamaru | **G**igin **A**rnita | **I**mperiale **N**azwa-chan | **J**oongie97 | **K**aZu **f**ujoSHIper **L**oVe **It**aKyuu | ~

~ | **K**iseki **N**o **H**ana | **K**ujaku **M**eHyoozan | **M**iharu **A**ina | **M**iki-**k**ohai | **Q**ueen **T**he **R**eaper | **S**iLLiequeenth |**T**anuKuma | **T**sukihime **A**kari | **U**chy-**s**an | ~

~ | **U**zumakiKagari | **W**ulan-chan | **I**chigo-**c**han313 | **m**baby **j**jyon | **w**idi **o**rihara | ~

Ditunggu untuk membaca lagi.

Dan review chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk kririk, saran dan pujiannya *ngarep*. Semoga mampir membaca lagi.

{Chap 1 : **K**iba Hakate-san | **H**ime Rosa – san}{Chap 2 : **A**non -1- | **N**aruto Lover | **M**ales Login | **A**non -2- | **M**itsu-tsuki | **C**haachulie247 | **I**mperiale Nazwa-chan | **C**cloveRuki/Chiharu ChiBbby | **U**zu'Chiha SatsUki | **N**amikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi | **V**ia-sasunaru | } {Chap 3 : **D**heKyu | **m**yury-chan | **K**aito Mine | **L**adyGege TheAlchemist | | **r**yoma-chan | **a**non | **K**ireiNoTsuki | **K**ujaku MeHyoozan |} {chap 4 : **C**haaChulie247 | **U**chy-san | **L**adyGege TheAlchemist | **A**riza | **R**ie Suzaku | } {chap 5 : **K**ujaku MeHyoozan | **S**.Oyabun | **D**heKyu | **B**lack Ice | **C**haaChulie247 | **U**chy-san | **K**aZu fujoSHIper LoVe ItaKyuu |} {Chap 6 : **K**aZu fujoSHIper LoVe UzuChiha | **k**aito mine| **U**chy-san | **C**haaChulie247| **B**lack Ice | **D**heKyu | **K**ujaku MeHyoozan}

AcaAzuka Yuri chan 9/1/12 . chapter 2 Yaps... Typos had repaired. Sankyu untuk kritiknya...

DheKyu 6/4/12 . chapter 7 Kenapa? Di chapter ini terjawab. Terima kasih eudah mereview... maaf telatt

Ciel-Kky30 6/4/12 . chapter 7 Keren? Terima kasih *sesegukan terharu dipojokan*. Udah tun kan kenapa klo shika sau sadar?

ChaaChulie247 6/4/12 . chapter 7Sebelumnya Shikasasu nggak begitu, kayaknya mereka cuma merasa senasip *nah lho? Kayaknya-siapa sih authornya?-*

Naru Freak 6/5/12 . chapter 7 Sabar Naru freak, kritik? Waw boleh...boleh...boleh

1. Maklum namanya juga mimpi *plak*

2. Mungkin Sasuke udah nggak kuat menahan beban hidup kali *lh koq mongkin? Siapa authornya sih?*

nanya PR apa kan Naru Freak-san kan nggak tau. Jangan-jangan dia nanya pelajaran tata boga. Tapi kritik diterima n_n

begitu. Di chapter depan akan di bahas

diperbaiki, typonya

Hihihi Yori nggak marah.. Yorii nggak pernah bikin DON'T LIKE DON'T READ di fic Yori lho kecuali di fic bernuansa islami. _Flame_... _no_ _problemo_. Ngeflame berarti readernya sayang ama Yori, ampe segitu pedulinya *plak narsis*. Avatar? Begitu ya? Sebenernya ini terinspirasi ama film berbie lho! wkwkwk

Gigin Arnita 6/5/12 . chapter 7salam kenal juga. Emang banyak typo. Ntar Yori perbaiki. Nggak papa...Kritik membangun amat diterima.

6/5/12 . chapter 7Yapss di chap ini diceritakan koq. *Yori nggak nyeruduk khan bukan banteng. Paling cuma dipeluk-hug-* Update kilat? Gomen...*Bow 45 degree* baru bisa update

PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999 6/8/12 . chapter 7Gomen updatenya sangat...sangat lama... yap begitulah. Di chapter ini bayak terjawab lho. Memang maksudnya _ich liebe dich_ (aku cinta kamu) tapi berhubung Shikamaru nggak bisa bahasa Jerman jadi dia cuma bisa asal ngomong. Kesalahan nama had repaired, kritik membangu amat diterima di fic-fic ku

Kaito Mine 6/11/12 . chapter 7 Affair? Yori juga bingung tapi begitulah. Mereka punya ikatan batin sebagai sesama penderita *maksudnya?*

Sankyu udah membaca.

Semangat Menulis

**Selamat Membaca**


	9. Chapter 8, Kembali Pulang

Setelah 3 minggu baru bisa update ficnya, semoga multichapter fic ini cepat selesai.

Monggo dibaca

* * *

><p>Tsunade, sang ratu Dunia Atas tercenung lama di meja kerjanya. Iris matanya sama sekali tak bercahaya. Bahkan teriakan-teriakan perintah yang biasa keluar dari bibir merahnya yang ranum sama sekali tak terdengar. Untuk bergerak berdiri saja rasanya ia sungkan. Pikirannya melayang-layang terhadap apa yang terjadi bila semua segel-segel yang ditanamkan pada hewan peliharaan kesayangan sang mantan sahabat, yang kini menjadi rival sekaligus musuh, terbuka sempurna. Memang masih ada tiga segel lagi tapi apakah para <em>angel<em> dan _fairy_ itu mampu mengatasi itu semua?

Tok tok tok.

Suara ketukan pintu diiringi dengan munculnya seorang pria dengan kacamata berbentuk bulat, berwarna hitam menggantung di hidungnya.

"_Sumimasen_, Hiruzen-_sama_. Saya membawa laporan untuk anda," ucapnya.

"Ada apa, Ebisu?" tanya Tsunade mengangkat wajah lesunya.

"Kondisi kritis sudah terlewati. Uzumaki Karin untuk sementara ini bisa menghendel segel kedua." Ebisu memenatap sang pemimpin yang sedang gundah dari balik kacamatanya.

"Sampai berapa lama ia bertahan?" tanya Tsunade tanpa ia sadari menunjukkan raut khawatir di wajah yang tanpa meninggalkan jejak tua di umur yang menginjak lima puluh tahun.

"Seminggu Hiruzen-_sama_. Itu adalah waktu maksimal."

"Bagaimana dengan Yuuhi Kurenai?" Kurenai, salah satu _angel_ terbaiknya, harus merasakan dahsyatnya kekuatan dari makhluk keji yang tersegel dalam di hutan "yang tak pernah nyata".

"Masih dalam masa pemulihan, Hiruzen-_sama_,"

"Minta tim medis untuk menjaganya ekstra, aku tak angin dia kehilangan bayinya," perintah Tsunade cepat.

"Baik Hiruzen-_sama_." Ebisu menunduk cepat dan segera meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih termangu di kursinya.

"Kushina, jangan sampai ada lagi yang terkorbankan sepertimu," bisik Tsunade samar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story and Written by Chōte'isha Yori**

**[ | Genre : Romance, fantasy, adventure | Chapter 8 "Kembali Pulang" | ]**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto, Gaara, Hinata dan Iruka telah melewati gerbang Dunia Atas. Setelah melakukan identifikasi di gerbang, mereka langsung bisa memasuki area Dunia Atas. Para penjaga gerbang Dunia Atas terbelalak tak percaya terhadap kedatangan tiba-tiba putra satu-satunya senior mereka. Naruto, jangankan menyapa menolehkan wajah pun tidak. Iruka hanya menghela nafas kecewa pada sikap Naruto, Hinata merasa tak enak hati atas kecanggungan yang ada di sana dan Gaara hanya diam. Bungsu keluarga Sabaku tak pernah bergaul terlalu intens dengan para makluk Dunia Atas.

Tanpa persetujuan yang lainnya, Naruto berjalan mendahului Iruka, Gaara dan Hinata.

Dalam perjalanan Hinata, gadis bergaun ungu itu, berkali-kali terkagum-kagum dengan semua hal yang ia lihat. Dengan terbata ia menanyakan sesuatu, tak tahu ditujukan pada siapa namun bergantian Gaara atau Iruka menjawab pertanyaan sang _hairess_ Hyuuga itu.

Seperti saat ini.

"_Su_-_sumimasen_, itu apa?" tanya Hinata. Iris lavendernya menatap gugup benda yang melayang di udara.

"Yang mana Hyuuga?" kali ini Gaara mengeluarkan suara. Berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"_A_-_ano_, yang berbentuk se-seperti jamur itu," ucap Hinata tak berkedip. Sangat bersemangat. Entah untuk berapa kalinya rombongan kecil itu berhenti.

Iris rubi menggelinding ke kiri, mencari apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. "Rumah para makluk Dunia Atas," jelas Gaara singkat lalu kembali berjalan menyusul Naruto.

Iruka hanya menggeleng kepala lalu ikut kembali berjalan diiringi oleh Hinata.

"Rumah yang unik bukan, Hyuuga-_san_?" tanya Iruka. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada Iruka yang tanpa disadari telah berdiri di sampingnya

"I-itu mengambang," ucap Hinata ragu-ragu. Antara ingin menunjuk tapi malu. Sebagai seorang purti keluarga klan Hyuuga tak sepantasnya dia menunjukkan sikap yang tidak sopan sehingga mau tak mau ia harus menjaga sikap. Walau sebenarnya gadis beriris lavender ini amat terbebani.

"Ini merupakan maha karya pendahulu kami. Gabungan antara seni, kontruksi dan proteksi."

"Proteksi?" Kepala gadis berambut lavender tertekuk. Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Penjagaan, Hyuuga-_san_. Keamanan a la Dunia Atas. Tak sembarang penghuni lain di luar penghuni dunia atas bisa memasuki rumah-rumah itu," jelas Iruka.

"Biasanya setiap rumah dilengkapi mantra khusus yang berfungsi mendeteksi makluk asing, _idᾱ_ tak dikenal dan para _elf_," sambung Naruto tiba-tiba membuat langkah Iruka terhenti. Suara pertama pemuda bersurai kuning setelah melewati gerbang membuat suasana menjadi beku. Naruto tak menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Gaara. Mereka tetap berjalan pelan menuju Istana.

"Umino-_san_," panggil Hinata pelan ketika ia merasa Naruto telah cukup jauh dari mereka. "Ada apa?"

Iruka menghela nafas berat. Ternyata Naruto masih kecewa dengan masa lalu. Ia sebenarnya merasa ikut bersalah bila megingat kejadian masa lalu, atas tugas yang seharusnya tak diserahkan pada remaja tanggung seperti Naruto.

"Aku hanya salah bicara, Hyuuga-_san_." Baik Iruka maupun Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_Tadaima_," ucap Shikamaru begitu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_," sahut suara wanita di dalam.

Pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir itu langsung memasuki rumahnya, melepas sepatu dan segera berjalan masuk menuju ruangan yang merupakan gabungan ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur.

"Kemana saja kau ha? Baru pulang jam sekarang?" tanya wanita berambut coklat panjang yang memakai celemek.

"Haa~~ ketiduran _okaa_-_san_," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Lagi-lagi kau ketiduran?" ucap wanita itu iagi tanpa terlihat sedikit pun ekspresi terkejut. Sperti sudah sangat terbiasa. "Kali ini kau teridur dimana, ha?"

"Yoshino, ini sudah sore. Tak bisakah kamu bertanya dengan suara yang lebih pelan" potong pria berambut sama dengan shikamaru yang duduk bersandar di kursi tamu. Pria itu sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru kecuali yang membedakannya hanya dua buah bekas luka miring di bagian kening dan pipi.

"Kamu jangan ikut campur Shikaku. Aku sedang bertanya pada anak ini," tangkis Yoshino sinis. "Dia bersikap seperti ini mencontoh siapa ha? Tidak ayah, tidak anak, sama saja semuanya."

'_Mendokusei_...,' batin Shikamaru berbarengan secara tak sadar dengan Shikaku yang merupakan ayah pemuda bermata kuaci ini.

"Sasuke jatuh pingsan ketika pelajaran pertama. Aku menemaninya di ruang UKS," jelas Shikamaru sebagai inisiatif untuk menghentikan omelan selanjutnya dari sang ibu.

Tanpa disadari Shikamaru, Shikaku dan Yushino saling berpandangan. Tampak dua pasang mata yang serentak menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sasuke?" tanya Yoshino sembari mengatur kembali raut wajahnya. "Dia anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu bukan? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin demam karena suhu tubuhnya mendadak tinggi. Dia sepertinya kelelahan juga." Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Lebih lelah dari biasanya," gumamnya pelan namun bisa didengar kedua orang tuanya.

Suasana hening. Yoshino langsung melirik Shikaku dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria berbekas luka itu.

"Shikamaru, kau mandilah dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam," ucap Shukaku.

"Baiklah _otou_-_san_," jawab Shikamaru lalu segera menuju tangga ke kamarnya.

"Dan turun sebelum jam tujuh," sambung Yoshino. Shikamaru langung melirik jam dinding. "Jika tidak, kau tau apa hukumannya, Nara Shikamaru," ancam wanita berambut coklat tua ini.

Serentak Shikamaru dan Shikaku berkeringat dingin. 'Lima belas menit? Orang tua gila!' batin Shikamaru sambir melesat cepat menuju kamarnya

.,'

,'

,'

"Jadi kabar terbaru itu benar adanya?" sebuah suara meluncur lemah dari bibir wanita memiliki tabiat keras walaupun tubuhnya terlihat kecil. Begitu Shikamaru menghilang masuk ke kamarnya, Yoshino langsung terduduk lemas di kursi. Tangannya yang memegang pengaduk makanan melemas sehingga menjatuhkan apa yang dipegangnya.

"Yo-yoshino..." Shikaku segera berlari menuju meja makan dan memegangi istrinya. "Kamu harus kuat, Yoshi." Shikaku langsung mendudukkan dirinya dibangku sebelah Yoshino. Lengannya merengkuh sang istri ke dalam pelukannya. Berusaha memberikan energi positif yang ada ditubuhnya untuk menenangkan sang istri.

"_Anata_, apa yang akan terjadi pada anak semata wayang kita?" rintih Yoshino dalam pelukan suaminya. "Kushina-_sama_... Mengapa ini terjadi!"

"Shikamaru, anak kita tak selemah itu Yoshi. Kamu pikir darah daging kita akan mudah kalah akan mantra penyegelan? Kushina-_sama_ pasti telah menyiapkan sesuatu unuk melindungi putra kita. Beliau hanya dipaksa oleh para tetua. Bukankah kamu juga mengerti pengorbanan Kushina-_sama_ juga lebih besar?" Suara Shikaku tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, menahan emosi yang bergejolak dalam jiwanya.

"Anak kita ternyata dekat dengan putra klan Uchiha." Yoshino mulai melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Mencoba untuk tegar. Bola matanya mencari-cari bola mata suaminya.

"Dari dulu pun begitu." Telapak tangan kanan Shikaku mengusap-usap pelan kepala Yoshino. Iris kuacinya memahami tatapan sang istri. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Besok pagi aku ada aku akan ke Dunia Atas untuk menanyakan kabar terbaru. Sudah terlalu lama aku tak menghadap Hiruzen-_sama_. Semoga semua menjadi jelas."

"Hmm." Yoshino mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Tangan kiri Yoshino menggenggam telapak tangan Shikaku pelan dan menciumnya.

Tanpa Shikaku dan Yoshino sadari, seorang pemuda menuruni tangga menoleh ke arah meja makan. Iris kuacinya menangkap adegan romantis yang biasa ditampilkan di film-film remaja.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara kalian." Suara Shikamaru mengejutkan Yoshino dan Shikaku. Sontak mereka saling melepaskan diri dan memalingkan wajah. Salah tingkah.

,`

,`

,`

Dentingan antara sumpit dan mangkok mewarnai makan malam keluarga Nara menjiptakan sebuah melodi yang serasi. Yoshino menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah, sedang Shikaku hanya menghela nafas lelah atas kondisi yang diluar perkiraannya. Memalukan.

"Jadi, selama ini kau selalu satu kelas dengan Uchiha?" tanya Shukaku memecah suasana kaku yang telah tercipta sejak awal. Menepis rasa malunya.

Shikamaru tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ayahnya. Walau ia berusaha berfikir tetap saja ia tak mengerti. Apakah ini hanya _family_ _talk_ yang biasa? Ia menghentikan suapan sumpit ke mulutnya dan menjawab singkat, "Aku selalu sekelas dengannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" tanya Shikaku lagi lalu menyendok kembali makanannya. Mencoba menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yoshino, seketika seluruh tubuhnya serasa tak memiliki tulang. Ia meras semakin gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Tak menyangka ternyata anaknya telah dekat dengan Uchiha bungsu sejak awal masa hukuman berlaku. Ada apa ini? Mengapa takdir mempermainkan keluarga mereka seperti ini?

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya. Tak biasanya sang ayah menanyakan kegiatannya di sekolah bahkan menanyakan hal yang bersifat agak khusus seperti ini. Selama ini hanya ibunya saja yang selau mengurus masalah sekolahnya.

"Tak selalu. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini dia _juga_ selalu terbangun di malam hari dan tak bisa tidur hingga pagi harinya."

"Juga?" Shikaku menurunkan sumpitnya. Begitu pula dengan Yoshino. Entah karena _chemistery_ antara pasangan suami istri Nara itu memang kuat atau hanya kebetulan, Shikaku dan Yoshino serentak saling menoleh dan menatap dengan pandangan yang penuh arti. "Apa kau selama ini selalu tak bisa tidur?" Tanya Shikaku sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Aku memang mendengar kau sering turun ke dapur saat jam dua malam, tapi kau tak pernah bercerita bahwa kau tak bisa tidur lagi," tambah Yoshino yang kini bermimik khawatir. Bagaimana pun keras sikapnya, ia tetap ibu dari seorang Nara Shikamaru bukan?

"Hm." Shikamaru menatap bergantian kedua orang tuanya. "Aku pikir itu akibat terlalu capek, toh siang harinya aku bisa mencuri-curi waktu tidur di saat-saat istirahat." Ia menggerakkan sumpit untuk mengambil makanan dengan tangannya lalu diangkat lagi menuju mulut, mengunyah dalam hening.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa itu terjadi?" Shikaku melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Mengambil beberapa sayur dengan sumpit dan memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk nasinya.

"Maksud _otou_-_san_ apa?" Shikamaru menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Tak mungkin hanya karena letih saja. Setiap malam terbangun bukan hal yang biasa, Shikamaru. Apalagi tidak bisa tertidur lagi setelah itu."

Skak mat.

Seluruh tubuh putra tunggal keluarga Nara itu membeku. Ayahnya memang jeli. Tak salah juga karena ia sendiri pun mewarisi IQ dua ratus sang ayah. Kini sepertinya ia harus memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikaku.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sreekk ...

Pintu penuh ukiran Uchiha bergeser. Sebuah lambang kipas yang dikelilingi dengan ukiran abstrak. Kekuatan api. Dari balik pintu, terlihat pria tua berumur lima puluh lima tahun yang menggunakan kimono berwarna dongker dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya.

"Jadi dia belum sadar?" tanya pria itu. Sosoknya pendek, berambut coklat, beriris onyx dengan kerutan terlihat di bawah mata yang menimbulkan kesan tegas dan keras.

"Belum _otou_-_sama_," jawab pria lainnya. Berumur lebih muda, pria - atau lebih tepat - pemuda ini memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan pria yang dipanggil _otou_-_sama_ (tentu karena faktor umur pun bermain d isini) kecuali rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang sebahu. Ia duduk di sisi king size, menatap khawatir seseorang yang berselimutkan bed cover berwarna putih gading.

Uchiha Fugaku - pria yang menjadi ayah dari pemuda yang duduk khawatir khawatir, Uchiha Itachi dan pemuda yang tertidur, Uchiha Sasuke – melangkah masuk memasuki kamar. Fugaku berjalan menuju meja belajar, yang terlalu mewah untuk disebut meja belajar, sang putra bungsu dan duduk di kursinya.

"Menurut kabar yang kudengar segel pertama telah terbuka. Apakah Itu benar?" Kedua jemarinya bertaut lalu memutar-murat kedua jempolnya kearah yang saling berlawanan.

"Benar, _otou_-_sama_." Itachi menghela nafas. Ia mengalihkan iris onyx dari Sasuke untuk beralih melihat ayahnya. "Aku harus menggunakan _mangkyou_ untuk menghentikan imbas ledakan pembukaan Segel pertama."

"Hn." Fugaku menutup matanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dengan melihat noda darah yang bertebaran di baju kemeja Itachi, tanpa diberitahu putra sulungnya pun ia tahu apa yang terjadi. _Mangkyou_ _Saringan_ memang kekuatan yang membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar dan menghabiskan energi yang banyak.

"Putra tunggal keluarga Nara juga ada di ruang kesehatan ketika aku menjemput Sasuke," tambah Itachi. "Dia juga-"

"Aku tahu," potong Fugaku. Pria itu lalu berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Obatilah lukamu. Pasti sulit untuk menahan luapan penyegelan seorang diri."

"Aa~~ Aku mengerti, _otou_-_sama_."

'.

'.

'.

Sebuah gerakan pelan terlihat dari pemuda yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajah datar yang nyaris pucat itu akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia sadar. Pelan Iris onyxnya mulai terlihat. Itachi yang duduk di sisi king size itu langsung bergerak cepat menuju bofet kecil sang adik yang diatasnya telah tersedia teko dan gelas untuk menuang air minum.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi pelan. Suaranya nyaris datar namun sebuah kecemasan tersirat di dalamnya. Ia mendudukkan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya sedang tangan kirinya sibuk dengan memegang gelas.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah. Itachi mengambil bantal lalu menumpuknya di belakang punggung Sasuke, berharap sang adik merasa nyaman. Setelah menyandarkan sang adik, Itachi langsung mengulurkan gelas pada Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh Itachi, menggenggamnya agak erat setelah meneguk hampir seluruh isi gelas.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasuke menyerahkan gelas.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah _aniki_nya, heran dengan melihat noda darah di pakaian kakaknya itu. Tak ingin ketahuan memperhatikan sang kakak, ia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain sembari menyerahkan gelas pada Itachi.

Itachi menggambil gelas dan berjalan menuju meja belajar. "Segelas lagi?" Itachi menggoyangkan gelas.

"Tidak usah," jawab Sasuke. Itachi meletakkan gelas kosong di sisi lampu meja di atas bofet.

"Ingin bercerita sesuatu?" tanyanya ketika kembali duduk di sisi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau yang menjemputku ke sekolah, _aniki_?"

"Ya."

"Ada seseorang yang menungguiku?" tanya Sasuke datar. Matanya menatap lurus Itachi.

"Pemuda bernama Nara Shikamaru dan seorang guru kesehatan," jelas Itachi singkat.

"Dia -, baik-baik saja?" Entah mengapa Itachi menangkap nada kecemasan di suara itu. Sungguh membuatnya kesal. Apa adiknya tak menyadari bahwa ia sangat khawatir sampai-sampai meninggalkan kuliahnya ketika membaca pesan yang dikirim pelayan rumah. Ah, tentu saja tidak. Dia tak sadarkan diri saat semuanya terjadi.

"Kukira kau tak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan orang lain ketika dirimu sendiri tak sehat, _otouto_." Itachi berdiri. "Jika kau telah merasa lebih baik, aku akan keluar."

Kedua iris onyx itu beradu sesaat sebelum Itachi benar-benar pergi.

"Maafkan aku, _aniki_," gumam Sasuke nyaris berbisik. "Mengapa kau bernoda darah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Capek sekali," ringisan pelan Hinata, teramat pelan untuk didengar oleh telinga biasa. Perjalanan sangat jauh, apalagi tak mengunakan _idᾱ_. Naruto yang mendengar sekilas bisikan itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Berterima kasih pada telinga khas _elf_ yang mampu mendengar suara-suara yang amat halus.

"Kita beristirahat di sini," ucapnya singkat semi-perintah itu menghentikan langkah Gaara, Iruka dan Hinata serentak. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju pepohonan dan bersandar di sana.

Hinata tersenyum lega mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari Naruto. Ia menatap sang _sensei_ diam-diam. Jujur saja, ia merasa penasaran terhadap pemuda yang menjadi _sensei_nya itu. Sangat penuh rahasia.

"Kamu ingin bertanya sesuatu Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan sang _hairess_ Hyuuga. Ia tahu Hinata amat ingin mengetahui tentang dirinya.

Iruka yang duduk agak jauh dari Hinata dan Naruto hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama sedang Gaara yang masih berdiri berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sebelah pemuda Namikaze itu. Baik Iruka maupun Garra sebenarnya merasa amat kelelahan. Mereka biasanya menggunakan _idᾱ_, paling tidak terbang menggunakan sayap untuk mencapai jarak yang jauh. Namun karena mereka tak telah kehabisan banyak _chakra_ untuk melakukan _idᾱ_ untuk mencapai Dunia Atas dan tak mungkin mereka terbang dengan membawa Naruto dan Hinata karena itu akan melukai harga diri Naruto yang merupakan _elf_.

Naruto masih menunggu jawaban Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali merasa tak lelah dengan perjalanan yang cukup jauh ini. Bila dihitung-hitung ini hanya sekitar sepuluh kilometer dalam perhitungan jarak manusia bumi. Sebagai _elf_, jarak segitu memang belum seberapa. Bahkan ia sudah menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh dari itu. Kondisinya sebagai _elf_ memaksa otot-otot geraknya mampu bertahan dalam jarak yang sangat jauh. _Elf_ ya? Benar. Ia hanya makhluk Dunia Atas yang memiliki darah campuran, tak memiliki sayap dan terbuang. Sungguh ironi.

"Ano, aku masih belum terlalu mengerti mengenai perbedaan antara _sensei_, Gaara dan Umino-_san_. _Sensei_ memiliki telinga yang berbeda setelah sampai di Dunia Atas dan tak memiliki sayap sedangkan saya, Sabaku-_san_ dan Umino-_san_ memiliki sayap walau sayap milik Umino-_san_ berbeda dengan saya dan Gaara," ungkap Hinata tanpa gugup. Sepertinya rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Iruka dan Gaara hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan polos Hinata. Bukankah itu adalah pertanyaan yang sensitif untuk Naruto? Namun itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar ditanyakan oleh Hinata yang tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Dunia Atas.

Naruto tersenyum ringan "Ku pikir kau tak akan menanyakannya setelah kau menanyakan berbagai macam hal pada Iruka dan Gaara." Mendengar hal itu wajah Hinata memerah.

"Go-_gomenasai_ _sensei_..." ucap Hinata terbata.

"Penghuni Dunia Atas terbagi atas tiga jenis, Hinata. Penghuni pertama disebut _angel_. _Angel_ merupakan penghuni berlevel tertinggi. Bila kau telah menjadi angel, semua atribut yang dipakai akan sama dengan yang dipakai Umino-_san_," jelas Naruto. Iris lavender segera melirik Iruka, pakaiannya berwarna putih dengan jubah panjang menutupi tubuhnya. Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menatap naruto.

"Selanjutnya _fairy_. Ini adalah penghuni terbesar di Dunia Atas. Nyaris semua penghuni merupakan _fairy_ dan memang dari awal terlahir sebagai _fairy_. Setelah memasuki akademi dan mengasah kemampuan, para _fairy_ pun mengembangkan kemampuan yang terselubung dalam dirinya. Ada beberapa tahapan dalam perkembangan _fairy_ menjadi _angel_ dan tak semua _fairy_ berhasil menjadi _angel_, benar begitu bukan GAARA?" jelas Naruto sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Uzumaki-_sama_, kau keterlaluan," desis Gaara datar Ia membuang muka, kesal. Tak menyangka Naruto akan membahas hal itu.

"Heh, jangan tersinggung Gaara. Aku hanya berusaha menjelaskan kepada _hairess_ manis ini," jawab Naruto ringan. Hinata yang melihat aura panas itu langsung merasa bersalah. Semua karena keingintahuannya yang terlalu besar sehingga berujung pertengkaran pada Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang dekat.

"Warna biru pada pakaian Umino-_san_ apakah memiliki makna apa _sensei_?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia melirik Iruka yang bersandar memperhatikan pembicaraan antara dirinya, Naruto dan Gaara.

"Ah sebuah bagian yang belum aku jelaskan. Warna melambangkan kekuatan, Hinata-_chan_. Merah untuk api, kuning untuk pasir atau tanah, hijau untuk tumbuhan, jingga untuk angin, biru untuk logam dan ungu sepertimu Hinata-_chan_ untuk air. Klan Hyuuga memiliki beberapa kekuatan spesifik untuk penguasaan air," jelas Naruto ringan. "Selanjutnya jenis penduduk terakhir dan merupakan minoritas."

Deg, Jantung Iruka berdetak keras. Tentu saja. Bukankah ini bagian yang paling tak ingin ia dengarkan? Kushina-_senpai_ pasti akan sangat kecewa bila mendengar hal ini anaknya mengatakan hal ini.

"_Elf_." Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak lalu berdiri. "Kau bisa melihat perbedaannya bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya.

"Perbedaan?" ulang Hinata tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tak memperhatikan tubuh sendiri?" tanya Naruto tersenyum tipis. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata langsung berdiri. Memperhatikan pakaian yang ia gunakan dan membandingkannya dengan Gaara, Iruka dan tentu saja Naruto. Ia juga meraba bagian telinga.

"Saya memiliki pakaian yang agak serupa dengan Sabaku-_san_ dan saya tak memiliki telinga yang lancip seperti anda, _sensei_." ucap Hinata terheran-heran. Ia baru menyadari perbedaan mencolok antara ia dan Naruto.

"Kau dan Gaara merupakan _fairy_. Tentu saja motif pakaian yang kalian gunakan sama. Sedangkan aku adalah _elf_. Kupikir kau telah menyadarinya sejak awal kedatangan kita di Dunia Atas." Naruto kembali duduk bersandar di batang pohon yang ia gunakan tadi.

Hinata ikut duduk di hadapan Naruto. "Hu'um, tapi kupikir semua ini hanya, ah saya tak tahu _sensei_."

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan perilaku aneh Hinata. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa senang bisa melihat sikap Hinata yang sering kikuk.

"Un-untuk saat ini tidak ada _sensei_," jawab Hinata lalu menunduk. Baru ia sadari, entah terlalu tertarik terhadap apa yang dibahas oleh sang _sensei_ atau apa, tenyata ia duduk tepat di depan Naruto. Wajahnya memanas, memerah hingga telinga.

Tiba-tiba di tengah keheningan sebuah sinar biru dengan partikel-partikel embun berwarna senada diikuti munculnya pria berkacamata bulat hitam menggunakan pakaian yang senada dengan Iruka. Tidak diketahui apakah ia menutup mata atau terbuka namun yang pasti pria itu datang menggunakan _idᾱ _dan merupakan _angel_.

Iruka yang melihat kedatangan pria itu langsung berdiri. "Ah Ebisu, kau datang?" Dari gaya bicara Iruka menyambut pria yang dipanggil Ebisu ini, sepertinya mereka saling mengenal.

"Begitulah, Iruka. Sepertinya kau kesulitan ya?" kata Ebisu kemudian berjalan mendekati Iruka.

"Chakraku tak cukup untuk membawa mereka berdua," ungkap Iruka tak cukup pelan untuk didengar Naruto sambil melirik Hinata dan pemuda berambut kuning. Naruto langsung membuang muka sedang Hinata hanya menatap bingung Iruka dan Ebisu yang sepertinya melihat ke arahnya.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu tak bisa membagi chakra. Kelemahan yang buruk, Iruka," komentar pria berkacamata itu sambil menggeleng. "Dan ah- sebuah kejutan. Kau membawa sang hairess Hyuuga kesini?"

"Jangan banyak komentar, ada apa kesini?" tanya Iruka kesal. Bukannya ia tanpa persiapan, namun membawa sang _hairess_ Hyuuga adalah hal yang yang sama sekali tak diduganya.

"Hiruzen-_sama_, memanggilmu. Sepertinya ada tugas yang harus segera dibicarakan," jelas Ebisu. "Sekalian membawa menjemput kalian semua. Kau dan pemuda Sabaku itu masih memiliki cukup chakra bukan untuk melakukan _idᾱ_?"

Iruka menganggukkan kepala. "Untuk diri sendiri sepertinya masih sanggup."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membawa mereka berdua," kata Ebisu lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara diiringi Iruka.

"Membuat kalian kesulitan?" tanya Naruto sinis. Ia langsung berdiri menyambut Ebisu diikuti Gaara dan Hinata.

"Anda memang selalu menjadi _troublemaker_ Uzumaki-_sama_," balas Ebisu kesal. "Kau pasti sudah mendengar bukan? Baiklah mari kita berangkat ke Istana Dunia Atas." Ebisu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Naruto langsung maju dan menggenggam tangan kiri Ebisu.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo kemari. Sepertinya kita harus melakukan _idᾱ_ kembali," panggil Naruto ketika ia masih melihat Hinata masih terpaku ditempat berdirinya. Hinata tersentak lalu berjalan kikuk menuju Ebisu.

"Hyuuga-_san_, jangan takut." Ebisu tersenyum sok _charming_. "Saya akan mengantar anda dengan selamat." Tangan kanannya masih terulur bebas. Ragu-ragu Hina menggapai tangan ebisu yang terlihat agak mesum.

"Nah mari berangkat," ucap Ebisu cepat. Seketika butiran embun melayang diiring sinar biru. Tak lama kemudian yang tersisa hanya tempat kosong.

"Sabaku-_kun_, mari kita berangkat."

"Baik,Umino-_senpai_!

Sekejap area itu kosong meninggalkan butiran-butiran embun berwarna kuning dan biru.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Lebih melelahkan menghadapi semua kenyataan ini daripada mengajar dua ratusan siswa di Konoha _Senior High School_. Memikirkan semua penghuni Dunia Atas menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya dan meremehkan. Yang paling membuatnya terluka adalah sikap acuh, seolah-olah ia tak pantas berada di Dunia Atas. Dadanya sesak, pikirannya kalut dan merasa rendah diri di saat yang bersamaan.

Iris _shappire_ itu melabuhkan pandangannya menuju hutan "tak pernah nyata". Dua hari lamanya ia di Dunia Atas, menempati ruangan luas nan mewah sendirian tanpa berkeinginan sedikit pun untuk keluar. Toh ia juga tak bisa keluar dengan penjagaan _angel_ di luar kamarnya. Semua kebutuhannya tercukupi. Tak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan tentang semua itu. Setelah ia sampai di Dunia Atas ia langsung digiring ke kamar ini dipisahkan dari Iruka, Hinata bahkan Gaara. Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan Tsunade kepadanya?

Lamunan Naruto terhenti berkat suara pintu dibuka. Ini bukan jam makan, siapa yang datang?

"Lama tak bertemu sepupu," sapa seseorang. Suara seorang wanita yang amat dikenal Naruto. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, iris _sapphire_nya menangkap gadis berkaca mata dengan iris berwarna senada di balik lensa kacamata berbentuk kotak itu.

"Karin?" Iris _shappire_ itu membulat.

Gadis yang bernama Karin itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menghempaskan panggulnya di sana. Naruto hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Menunggu.

"Jadi apa kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja disana?" ucap Karin memulai pembicaraan. Ia menatap naruto dengan sudut matanya. " Waktu berjalan lambat, eh?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi pinggir kasur. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Duduklah." Karin menepuk-nepuk kasur di sebelah kirinya. Naturo mengangguk pelan dan duduk disebelah Karin. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke kasur lalu duduk bersila, berusaha menyamankan diri.

"Nenek sialan itu yang menyuruhmu ke sini?" Naruto mencari mata Karin.

"Tidak."

"Aku dalam pengawasan ketat, kau tahu?" desis Naruto. Heran dengan sikap seenaknya sang sepupu.

"Dunia Atas terlalu riskan untuk menghalangiku. Kau pasti tahu mengapa. Dua hari yang lalu terjadi masalah."

"Segel pertama terbuka, bukan? Sasuke dan Shikamaru bereaksi." Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Kau... masih saja tentang mereka." Karin mendecih. "Lupakan kedua orang itu Naruto, mereka bukan siapa-siapa! Karena mereka kau begini!" geram Karin tersulut emosi. Entah mengapa ia selalu merasa benci setiap Naruto membicarakan kedua orang itu.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu mendudukkan dirinya kembali dan menyusupkan tangannya perlahan ke pinggang gadis yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Memeluk lembut dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat yang tak didapatkannya selama tiga tahun ia di bumi. Dirasakannya tubuh Karin menegang sesaat, defensif. "Dan kau akan mengatakan gara-gara ulah mereka Uzumaki Kushina, ibuku, terbunuh. Itu alasan klasik Karin. Selanjutnya kau akan mengatakan gara-gara mereka aku harus terbuang ke dunia manusia."

"Kau..."

"Ssssttt, tak perlu mengelak." Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Karin.

Suasana menjadi hening. Baik Naruto maupun Karin tak mengeluarkan suara. Naruto terlihat menikmati waktunya saat ini, sedang Iris merah Karin terlempar jauh menuju luar lingkungan istana Dunia Atas. Baik Naruto atau Karin menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Penerus terakhir dari klan Uzumaki, klan penguasa segel-segel terlarang. Setidaknya nasib Karin masih lebih baik. Walau kedua orang tuanya juga telah meninggal dunia, terbunuh dalam perang tiga tahun yang lalu, setidaknya ia adalah keturunan _pure_ makhluk Dunia Atas dan kini ia memiliki jabatan tinggi di pemerintahan. Malah berbagai penghargaan banyak diterima oleh gadis bermulut pedas ini.

"Aku melakukan penyegelan," ucap Karin nyaris berbisik.

"Kau apa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Ia melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Kurenai-_senpai_ terluka. Hiruzen-_sama_ memerintahkanku langsung menangani tempat penyegelan."

"Kau!" Naruto melepaskan dekapannya lalu bangkit dri tempat tidur dan berjalan menujuberanda. "Kau tak harus melakukan itu!"

"Naruto!"

"Apa peduliku! Apa mereka peduli terhadap kita? Ah tidak, mereka hanya tak peduli padakuku. Mereka hanya membutuhkan Uzumaki saja. Bukan kita, Karin. Kita bukan darah murni Uzumaki, kau tahu itu!"

"Naruto!"

"Kekuatan itu akan membunuhmu perlahan!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Naruto!" Karin memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kau sangat tahu aku akan baik-baik saja. Kita memang berbeda. Tapi kau tetap bisa memanggilku _nee_-_chan_. Kau adalah satu-satunya adikku. Hanya kau keluargaku yang tersisa kini."

Naruto membalik dan membalas pelukan karin. "Aa~."

"Ne, Naruto, kau tahu malam ini akan diadakan pertemuan besar-besaran petinggi Dunia Atas." Karin melepas berjalan menuju beranda. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menumpukan kedua tangan di pagar beranda yang hanya setinggi pinggang itu

"Benarkah?" Naruto memanggut-manggut. "Mengenai apa?"

"Segel, kembalinya kau ke Dunia Atas dan masalah kedua oarang yang kau bilang teman itu."

"Kau tak bercanda bukan?" tanya Naruto nyaris tak percaya. Ia tak bakal mampu menghadapi pemimpin klan Uchiha dan Klan Nara.

"Mana mungkin Naruto! Ini keadaan genting. Semua anak-anak kecil di Dunia Atas pun tahu bahwa Dunia Atas dalam bahaya," ujar karin sembari menatap tajam sang sepupu.

Tak ada balasan dari Naruto. Pemuda perambut kuning itu hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Karin. Ia berjalan ketempat tidur lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang telah ditempatinya selama dua hari ini.

"Persiapkan dirimu. Segala sesuatu yang mustahil bisa terjadi nanti."

"Hmm, Biarkan aku menikmati detik-betik terakhir kenyamananku."

Karin tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam," ucapnya ketika menghilang di balik pintu.

"Sampai jumpa, eh? _Mendokusei_ adalah kata yang tepat untuk situasi saat ini kan Shikamaru!" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Dictionary ~~ daftar Istilah<p>

_idᾱ _ : perpindahan

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang**

Sankyu kepada semua reader telah menyempatkan diri membaca, mereview, fav dan follow. Terbagi 3 jenis*plak* kirain varietas ayam... Nggak punya kosakata yang capcus T_T... Nggak mw manjang-manjangain author note... I'm just apologize, report me typo...^^;

Jumlah kata 4.572

Semangat Menulis! Semangat UPDATE!

* * *

><p><strong>~Last word~<strong>

**Selamat Membaca**


	10. Chapter 9, Cinta Itu

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

**.**

**.**

Konoha _Senior High School_ masih seperti biasa. Semua penghuninya menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa. Namun sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang kurang terasa bagi siswa kelas dua. Beberapa hari ini mereka tak melihat sang _sensei_ berwajah manis itu. Tentu saja semua bertanya-tanya akan keberadaannya.

"Ini hari ketiga Namikaze-_sensei_ tak masuk kelas. Aku dengar di kelas-kelas sebelas yang lain dia juga tidak masuk." Sebuah suara gundah terdengar dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat kedua. Sebagian besar penghuni kelas berhamburan entah kemana.

"Hu'um... Padahal di baru mengajar dua minggu sudah berani-beraninya . Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya?" sambung Sakura sinis.

"Katakan saja kau rindu padanya, jidat!" goda Ino sambil menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanan yang tertumpu di meja.

"Lah apa bedanya denganmu?" sembur Sakura tak terima dituduh.

"Oo~ kau mengakuinya!" Kali ini Ino tersenyum aneh.

Blush, wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ah, tenanglah kalian berdua... " rengut Tenten. "Aku sangat merindukan Namikaze _sensei_~~. Kemana dia? Kenapa tak masuk tanpa kabar?" keluh gadis bercepol ini gundah.

"Hinata, Sasuke bahkan Gaara di pendiam itu juga tak datang. Aku kangen Hinata~~," kali ini Ino merengek. "Berkali-kali aku meng-email dia, tapi dia tak membalas."

"Iya.. aneh! Mengapa bisa berbarengan begitu?" Kening Sakura berkerut tanda memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau Sasuke jelas masih sakit. Bahkan kakaknya yang ganteng itu datang ke sekolah. Tapi kalau Hinata sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan terakhir dua hari yang lalu masih ke perpustakaan."

"Hoi Neji, Hinata pergi kemana sih?" tanya Ino sambil memutar bangkunya kearah belakang. Neji yang duduk dua banjar di belakangnya mengangkat wajah.

"Hinata-_sama_ sedang pergi mengurusi urusan klan keluar Konoha," jawab Neji singkat lalu menunduk lagi menatap buku bacaanya.

Ino mendengus. "Apa dia sebegitu sibuknya sampai-sampai tak bisa mengangkat membalas email?"

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Ino langsung berwajah suram melihat jawaban Neji. Ia langsung memutar bangku dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja belajarnya.

"Mengapa semua orang jadi serba misterius sih," rengut Sakura. "Ada yang mau ke kantin?" Sakura berjalan ke arah pintu kelas.

"Yuk lah... Daripada galau terus di kelas." Tenten langsung berdiri dan ikut berjalan ke depan pintu.

"Ino _bunta_, kau tak ikut?" tanya Sakura pada gadis yang kini berkutat dengan _smartphone_-nya itu.

"Aku, tak ikut. Mau di kelas saja," jawab putri tunggal putri Yamanaka itu.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita pergi ya!"

"Umm."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story and Written by Chōte'isha Yori**

**[ | Genre : Romance, fantasy, adventure | Chapter 9 "Cinta itu" | ]**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Shikamaru, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Ino memecah kesunyian. Setelah Sakura pergi hanya ia, Neji dan Shikamaru saja yang ada di kelas. Abaikan Neji. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Iris biru itu menatap pemuda yang telah berteman dengannya sejak sekolah dasar. Ada yang aneh. Memang biasanya pemuda Nara selalu tidur di kelas namun ia tak pernah sediam ini. Ino berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju bangku Shikamaru yang tepat disebelahnya.

"Emm," erang Shikamaru malas tak mengubah posisinya

"Kau kenapa?" Ino menggoyang badan Shikamaru yang tidur menghadap jendela dalam. Jemari Ino mendapati suhu tubuh yang tak normal di tubuh Shikamaru. Irisnya berpindah ke pakaian Shikamaru yang nyaris basah oleh keringat. "Kau sakit? Neji!" teriak Ino panik.

"Berisik sekali," gumam Shikamaru pelan.

Neji menaikkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Yamanaka?"

"Bantu aku membawa Shikamaru ke ruang kesehatan!" Ino dengan sigap meraba dahi sang ketua kelas. Panas. Pantas saja Shikamaru sejak tadi tak bergerak sedikit pun sendari tadi. Ternyata dia sakit. "Dan kau Shikamaru, kalau sakit bilang. Jangan diam saja."

"Ya..," jawab Shikamaru lemah. Shikamaru sejak dua hari yang lalu, tak lama setelah ia berbicara dengan kedua orang tuanya, telah merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya dan entah mengapa tubuhnya semakin melemah. Di rumah, ia nyaris tak melakukan apa-apa selain berbaring di tempat tidur kesayangannya. Yoshino, ibunya, bahkan sudah melarangnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Namun tak mendengar kabar dari Sasuke ketika kembali ke rumah ditambah ternyata ia juga tak masuk ke sekolah di hari berikutnya tak dipungkiri ada sedikit rasa cemas menyusup di hatinya.

.'

.'

.'

Neji menghampiri Shikamaru dan langsung memapahnya di bantu Ino ke ruang kesehatan.

"Shizune-_sensei_! _Sensei_ ada di dalam?" teriak Ino lagi begitu sampai di depan ruang kesehatan. Pintu terbuka.

"Yamanaka? Ada apa dengan ketua kelasmu ini?"

"Dia sakit. Badannya panas sekali, _sensei_." jelas Ino panik

"Cepat bawa ke dalam. Tidurkan dia disana, Hyuuga-_san_. Yamanaka, kau tolong ambil termometerku di lemari peralatan yang ada di belakang meja kerjaku."

Ino dan Neji menganguk serempak. Ino langsung mencari termometer dan Neji memapah Shikamaru ke tempat tidur. Sedang Shizune langsung mencari kompres demam dan obat.

"Sudah sejak kapan di seperti ini?" tanya Shizune ambigu, entah pada siapa. Begitu ia mendapatkan termometer, tabung kaca itu langsung diselipkan di ketiak Shikamaru. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mencabut termometer, mengangkatnya ke udara. Shizune menggeleng sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Setelah itu dengan cekatan ia menempel kompres demam di dahi Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang masih menutup matanya sesekali menggumam atau mengepal erat tangannya. Keringatnya bak hujan, mengucur deras. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi dari tadi pagi dia tak bergerak sedikit pun di mejanya. Aku..." ucapan Ino terpotong.

"Kemarin _sensei_. Sepertinya setelah Uchiha-_san_ sakit, sehari setelahnya Nara-_san_ juga terlihat tak enak badan," jelas Neji singkat. Ino langsung menatap Neji dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang sehari-hari terlihat _autis_ dengan buku itu lebih menyadari keadaan Shikamaru dari pada dirinya sendiri, teman yang duduk disebelahnya.

Neji yang menyadari tatapan Ino padanya memilih tak membalas tatapan gadis itu dengan memfokuskan matanya pada Shikamaru yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Bagaimana pun ia tak terlalu suka terlalu mencampurkan diri dengan lingkungan sekolah.

"Yamanaka, tolong kau segera ke ruang guru untuk menelpon keluarga Nara. Shikamaru sangat tidak mungkin untuk melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini. Sekalian ke kantin untuk membeli bubur dan roti untuk pengganjal obat. Bilang pada penjaga kantin itu untukku," ucap Shizune pada Ino dengan menekankan kata 'untukku'. Tentu ia tak mau siswinya membayar makanan yang dipesan olehnya. Ino mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan. "Dan kau Hyuuga..." lanjut Shizune berhenti sejenak.

Neji beralih menatap Shizune.

"...buka pakaian Shikamaru. Kita butuh memberinya pertolongan pertama." Pupil lavender Neji membulat mendengarkan permintaan sang _sensei_, namun tangannya bergerak cepat membuka perlahan baju kemeja Shikamaru. Agak sedikit sulit memang. Dengan posisi Shikamaru yang sama sekali tak mampu menopang tubuhnya, membuka baju sekaligus menopang tubuh pemuda yang berat tubuhnya lebih berat beberapa kilo darinya membuat pemuda Hyuuga ini agak kesulitan. Menguasai ilmu bela diri turub temurun klannya tak mesti membuatnya kekar dan berotot.

"Ketua, kau menyulitkan di saat sakit," keluh Neji setelah melepas atribut atasan Shikamaru. Meninggalkan tubuh _toppless _yang mampu membuat wanita kagum dengan keindahan tubuhnya. Neji bahkan heran bagaimana orang yang menjadi ketua kelasnya ini memiliki tubuh sebagus itu dengan hanya menyibukkan waktunya duduk mengikuti pertandingan menguras otak.

"_Mendokusei_ Hyuuga," umpat Shikamaru diantara ketidaksadarannya.

"Ini air dingin dan handuk. Bantu aku mengelap tubuhnya." Shizune menyodorkan panci stainlesstil berdiameter dua puluh sentimeter berisi air dan handuk putih yang terlipat. Tanpa ragu Neji menerima keduanya dan langsung mencelupkan handuk, meremas dan mengelapkannya ke permukaan tubuh Shikamaru. Shizune pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika mereka akan mengelap bagian punggung pemuda Nara itu. Hampir sebahagian besar punggungnya terdapat bercak-bercak biru keunguan. Sukses membuat Shizune dan Neji bertanya-tanya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sasuke terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Setelah ia dibawa pulang ke rumah jejak itu demam tinggi berkali-kali datang. Hal itu membuat Itachi mau tak mau meninggalkan kuliahnya sementara waktu. Apa lagi hari ini suhu tubuh Sasuke tak henti-hentinya bertambah.

"Aniki, panas..." keluh Sasuke. Matanya terpejam bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tangannya mencengkram kuat selimut. Sakit membuat Sasuke kehilangan dirinya. Tak hanya kali ini ia memanggil Itachi. Ini terjadi sejak malam dua hari yang lalu.

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Bingung? Tentu saja. Setelah pertolongan _mangkyou_ _sharingan_ seharusnya semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Namun setelah satu setengah jam ia meninggalkan kamar Sasuke malam dua hari yang lalu, pelayan rumah datang mengetuk panik pintu kamarnya. Itachi masih ingat bagaimana wajah cemas bercampur khawatir para pelayan, belum pupus dari ingatannya sang adik laki-laki yang biasanya diam, berteriak menderita sambil menekan kepalanya dan lebih mencabik jantungnya, Sasuke meracau sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia ingat. Peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu.

Tak seperti dua hari yang lalu, tubuh Sasuke sama sekali tak mengeluarkan hawa panas yang memelehkan. Hanya seperti demam namun sepertinya sangat menyiksa putra bunggu Uchiha.

"Yang mana, otouto?" tanya Itachi sabar.

"Semuanya." Satu kata yang membuat Itachi bertambah bingung. Segera ia memanggil pelayan dengan menggunakan telepon genggamnya.

"Bawakan aku air dingin dalan panci kecil. Jangan lupa handuk kecil," titah Itachi lalu menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pelayan.

Tok..tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Itachi dari pikirannya. "Masuk." Seorang pelayan wanita dengan troli berdesain sama dengan pintu masuk kamar Sasuke masuk. Diatasnya sepanci air dan beberapa lembar handuk cil tertata rapi.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya maid rumah itu.

"Tidak."

Maid itu segera meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Segera setelah itu Itachi langsung mencelupkan dua handuk kecil ke panci. Setelah itu perlahan ia membuka pakaian adik semata wayangnya. Sudah bisa ditebak. Kejadian berikutnya adalah Itachi yang mengusap seluruh tubuh Sasuke memakai kedua handuk itu bergantian. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat iris onyxnya menemukan bercak-bercak biru nyaris mengungu di punggung Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke kembali tenang Itachi langsung memakaikan pakaian Sasuke, lalu menutupi tubuh adik semata wayangnya dengan selimut.

Itachi berjalan tenang menuju meja belajar Sasuke. Setelah duduk dan menumpukan siku tangannya ke meja ia pun terdiam lama. Otaknya berfikir keras memikirkan apa penyebab sakitnya Sasuke. Namun dipikirkan seperti apapun ia tak menemukan jawabannya karena ialah yang menjauh dari dang adik sejak kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun satu hal yang pasti, di tubuh Sasuke tak pernah ada tanda lahir berwarna biru keunguan seperti itu. Mungkinkah ini pertanda sesuatu?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Sungguh ia tak menyangka ini malam adalah malam yang paling berat dalam hidupnya. Rasanya ia tak ingin menatap dunia. Pemuda bersurai kuning ini lalu berjalan menuju beranda. Tak akan banyak yang hadir dalam pertemuan itu memang, namun orang-orang yang hadir bukan orang sembarangan. Uchiha Fugaku dan Nara Shikaku, dua orang tua dari dua orang penting dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana respon mereka bila melihat dirinya?

.'

.'

.'

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa kalian dikumpulkan dalam ruangan ini. Sebahagian diantara kalian pasti sudah menebak apa yang dibicarakan dan aku yakin sebahagian yang lain ingin memastikan apa yang terjadi." Tsunade memulai pertemuan penting itu tanpa salam pembuka. Wajah-wajah serius yang hadir menambah buruk situasi. Tidak ada suara kecuali desir angin.

"Segel pertama telah terbuka." Sebuah pernyataan langsung yang sebenarnya tak terlalu mengejutkan namun cukup membuat para petinggi Dunia Atas memikir ulang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Dengan pernyaataan Tsunade, berarti pasti sudah kabar desas-desus yang menyebar diantara klan-klan penghuni Dunia Atas sudah pasti benar adanya.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan anakku, Hiruzen-_sama_." Fugaku angkat bicara. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kudengar anak tunggal keluarga Nara juga merasakannya." Frontal.

Shikaku yang duduk dihadapan Fugaku mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak marah dan tidak juga menggeram. Hanya menatap lurus ke depan menatap Fugaku, namun semua orang disana tahu otak kepala keluarga Nara sekaligus penasehat Dunia Atas itu berpikir keras.

"Aku memanggil kembali orang utama kita. Uzumaki naruto."

Tang...

Wanita berkimono pendek berambut hitam sepinggul menggeprak meja. "_Elf_ itu?" suara penuh kemarahan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Tang... Suara yang kalah kasar menggema di ruangan itu.

"Anda tak harus menghinanya seperti itu pada sepupuku, Terumi Mei-_sama_. Dia hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan dan kau menimpakan semuanya padanya! " Suara Karin terdengar lebih keras. Ia juga ikut memukul meja keras, bahkan ia juga berdiri.

"Jiwa muda memang semangat tapi setidaknya bisakakah kalian meredam emosi? Ini tak hanya sekedar ajang saling menyalahkan tapi juga mencari solusi." Suara si tua Oonoki terdengar. Pria yang di seluruh kepala dipenuhi uban ini menatap Mei dan Karin bergantian. Karin dan Mei duduk kembali, namun Mei menunjukkan sifat frontal. Membuang muka.

"Jadi mana Uzumaki Naruto itu Hiruzen-_sama_?" Orang yang tak disangka-sangka angkat bicara. "Dia me_rotasi_kan chakra Hinata dan membuat _fairy_-nya bangkit, Bahkan ia juga membawa Hinata ke Dunia Atas tanpa sepengetahuan saya," sambunganya lagi.

Yang berbicara adalah Hyuuga Hiashi. Dengan kimono khas klan Hyuuga berwarna ungu seiras dengan warna mata anggota keluarga klan Hyuuga.

Semua orang tertegun. Apa benar begitu? _Elf_ dapat melakukan itu semua? Biasanya yang mampu me_rotasi_kan chakra hanyalah ketua klan masing-masing dan semua pun tahu Hinata telah gagal dirotasikan oleh Hiashi. Dan kini mereka mendapat kabar putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi berhasil dirotasikan oleh _elf_. Bukankah Naruto bukan keturunan murni klan Uzumaki? Bahkan Ayahnya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa.

"Ehm." Tsunade mengembalikan perhatian peserta pertemuan ini. "Seperti yang Hyuuga Hiashi katakan, Naruto memang telah berada di Dunia Atas. Tapi..."

Brakk!

Suara pintu terhempas ke dinding memutus ucapan Tsunade.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Itu Naruto. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Semua mata tertuju pada anak tunggal pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu.

"Kemana saja kau, Naruto," ucap Tsunade kesal. Ia melempar pandangan menusuk pada Naruto.

Iris _shappire_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menelan ludah pahit. Matanya tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan pemilik iris onyx dan iris kuaci yang sama dengan kedua putra mereka. Mata yang menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya. Seolah menuntut pertanggungjawaban.

"Duduklah." Tsunade akhirnya hanya menjukkan jari telunjukknya pada kursi yang berada di hadapannya. Meja berbentuk oval itu secara tak langsung menjadikan tempat duduk itu fokus dalam pertemuan itu. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berharap ia tak pernah sampai ke kursi itu.

"Ada banyak pertanyaan untukmu, bocah," Tsunade membuka suara. Ruangan ini sudah terlampau kaku sebelum kedatangan Naruto dan semakin memburuk sejak kedatangan pemuda yang menyandang dua marga dalam waktu yang besamaan itu.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Naruto menggeretakkan gigi untuk sekian kalinya.

"Saya memang me_rotasi_kan Hinata dan itu pilihan saya. Saya dibebaskan oleh Hiruzen-_sama_ untuk memilih kesatria baru."

"Tanpa meminta izin padaku?" Ckk. Andai Hiashi bukan ketua klan Hyuuga, dari tadi ia telah berteriak pada pria yang berkepala empat itu.

"Menunggu anda bukan pilihan tepat bagiku, lagi pula anda anda tidak mampu bukan?" Nada suara Naruto jelas datar namun jelas sekali ucapannya itu merendahkan sang ketua klan Hyuuga.

Udara di ruangan itu sedetik saja terasa semakin padat.

"Gaara telah lama mengintai Hinata. Anak gadis anda memiliki potensial yang lebih besar dari sepupunya, Neji atau adiknya Hanabi." Naruto menjelaskan dengan tenang. Setidaknya terlihat tenang. Dia bukannya takut terhadap ketua klan Hyuuga tapi pandangan dua pasang mata yang menghujam ketat padanya membuat gerakannya seakan tertahan.

Hiashi memejamkan mata. "Dimana Hinata sekarang?"

"Ternyata anda masih mempedulikan Hinata? Saya kira anda bersyukur dia menghilang." Naruto menyerengai sinis. "_She __**is**__ only abadon girl_. Bukankah klan Hyuuga membuangnya? Tentu tak secara terang-terangan semenjak dia Hairess merupakan orang yang dianggap penting dan anda pasti malu Dunia Atas mengetahui itu. Sepertinya kabar Neji akan menjadi pengganti Hinata akan menjadi berita yang paling menghebohkan Dunia Atas."

Hiashi membuka mata cepat dengan pembuluh-pembuluh yang mencuat di sekitar bola mata. Byakugan, teknik rahasia klan Hyuuga yang mampu mengambil alih pengendalian darah lawannya. Teknik yang mengerikan. Naruro merasakan lehernya kaku sejenak sebelum ia mampu mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya. Alis Hiashi terangkat, dalam beberapa detik Naruto mampu melepaskan dirinya. Tiga tahun menjalani hukuman di Bumi membuat ia semakin berkembang sepertinya

"Hentikan Hiashi, kau memperburuk keadaan. Gunakan kepala dinginmu sebelum bertindak." Shikaku angkat bicara. "Kita butuh dia disini untuk menjelaskan... -dan membicarakan solusi." Shikaku jelas tidak yakin dengan ucapannya yang terakhir. Namun dengan situasi yang seperti ini jika tidak mempu mengendalikan emosi, siapa pun akan mudah tersulut pertikaian. Tentu saja itu sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalah.

Fugaku yang dari tadi memperhatikan pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat gelas berisi teh yang disediakan sejak awal kedatangannya. "Kondisi putraku memburuk dua hari yang lalu. Klan kami bukan pengendali segel, tapi _mankyou_ _sharingan_ cukup efisien untuk memblok laju terbukanya segel."

Peserta pertemuan serentak berbisik-bisik.

"Di waktu yang sama dengan putramu, malam sebelum Shikamaru berangkat sekolah, Yoshino menemukan sisa-sisa _koeda_ mengering di kamar anak itu. Sepulang sekolah Shikamaru menceritakan anakmu sakit di kelas. Jujur aku baru tahu dia berteman dengan putramu. Ini diluar pengawasanku." Kali ini Shikaku juga ikut angkat bicara.

Tidak ada yang bicara untuk selang waktu beberapa lama.

"Jadi anak muda, apa kau menuruni kemampuan Uzumaki Kushina?" Oonoki memecah keheningan.

"_Elf_ ini? Aku tak yakin!" desis Mei mengibas kipasnya angkuh.

"Tolong anda jangan membawa alasan pribadi anda dalam forum ini, Mei-_**sama**_." Karin menekan kata 'sama'.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, saya hanya _elf_ biasa," jawab Naruto menunduk.

Semua orang menahan nafas. Tsunade bahkan menggeram pelan.

"Hiruzen-_sama_!" Pria berambut klimis seperti jamur muncul di balik pintu. "Penyerangan di area segel!"

"Apa? Siapa yang melakukannya!"

"Mereka..." ucapan pria pitu terhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan kedua pelaku. "...Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru."

Tsunade membanting meja menahan amarah. "Maito Gai, _happyō_ darurat."

"Baik," pria bernama Gai langsung menghilang menggunakan _idᾱ. _Ia tentu saja tak bakal mempedulikan peraturan dilarang menggunakan _idᾱ_ dalam istana bila suasana genting seperti ini.

"Pertemuan ditunda, semua menuju tempat penyegelan." Peserta pertemuan segera melakukan _idᾱ_.

.

...kecuali beberapa orang.

.

"Lihat hasil perbuatanmu _elf_!" ucap Mei sinis. "Kalau saja kau tak memaksakan ego rencana bodohmu dan membiarkan kedua orang itu mati, semua orang tidak akan begini."

Naruto ingin melakukan _idᾱ_ terhenti pergerakannya. Tiba-tiba lututnya lemah bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Mei-_sama_!" teriak Karin. Namun ia hanya mendapatkan angin kosong. Segera ke tempat Naruto menggamit tangan sepupunya.

"Kau tak akan menyerah hanya karena ini kan, Naruto? Setelah semua usaha yang telah kau perbuat. Setelah segala pengorbanan yang telah kau berikan." Karin memeluk satu-satunya yang bisa ia anggap keluarga.

"Karin," bisik Naruto pelan.

"Waktu tak menunggu kita Naruto. Ini saatnya pembuktian pada mereka! Buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau mampu dan buat mereka tak bersuara dengan kemampuanmu!"

Setetes air bening mengalir di sudut mata pemuda beriris _shappire_ itu. Karin merasakan anggukan kepala. Dalam keadaan berpegangan tangan kedua Uzumaki melakukan _idᾱ_.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Mata _shappire_ itu membulat ketika menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapannya. Banyak pasukan Dunia atas yang bertarung dengan makhluk yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Naruto memindahkan penglihatannya ke tempat lain. Matanya terpaku pada garis-garis segel terputus. Di atas segel kepala makhluk yang meyerupai ular memyembul. Binatang yang sama dengan yang muncul tiga tahun yang lalu, ular berkepala lima. Tak jauh dari sana ia melihat Yuuhi Kurenai sedang merapalkan mantra dan jutsu. Oonoki membantu dengan mengandalkan kekuatan tanahnya untuk menekan makhluk itu ke tanah, tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Tsunade. Tak jauh dari situ ia lagi-lagi ia harus terkejut ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan Fugaku dan Mei sedang Shikamaru bertarung dengan Shikaku dan Hiashi.

"Naruto," panggil Karin keras. Karin telah berlari menuju Sasuke. "Jangan hanya berdiri. Kau akan membatu mereka, bukan?"

Naruto tersadar. Ia pun berlari ke arah Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto keras. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh. Baru pemuda Uzumaki itu sadar ada yang berbeda dari mata sahabatnya. Merah menyala dan sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasih. Tubuh pemuda Nara itu dipenuhi noda-noda ungu berbentuk ukiran, entah melambangkan apa.

"Apa yang kau lalukan disini, nak!" teriak Shikaku. "Menyingkir atau kau terluka." Tangan-tangan Shikaku mengendalikan _koeda_-_koeda_ untuk menahan laju serangan Shikamaru. Dilihat sepintas saja, kekuatan Shikamaru sepertinya jauh diatas Shikaku. Entah itu benar-benar kekuatan Shikaku atau karena ia melawan anaknya. Sedang Hiashi melempar bola-bola air pada Shikamaru. Jelas sekali mereka berdua melakukan bertarung mode bertahan dan menghindar. Melihat siapa lawannya, apa yang mereka lalukan itu memang pantas. Orang yang mereka lawan adalah anak Shikaku.

Naruto menoleh. _Nak_? Apa dia tak salah dengar. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Biarkan aku membalas semua kesalahanku, Shikaku-_san_. Aku mohon bantuannya." Kini Naruto bergabung diantara Shikaku dan Hiashi. Kedua petinggi Dunia Atas itu saling melempar pandangan.

"Aku akan membuka segel hitam Orochimaru. Mohon Shikaku-_san_ dan Hiashi-_san_ menahan pergerakan Shikamaru," ucap Naruto menjelaskan rencananya. Shikaku mengangguk mengerti sedang Hiashi bergerak kaku ke arah samping.

"Aku akan mulai sekarang!" teriak Naruto melesat menuju Shikamaru. Refleks Shikaku mengarahkan _koeda_-_koeda_nya untuk menahan _koeda_ Shikamaru yang berusaha menghalangi Naruto datang padanya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola air besar dari arah kiri Naruto. Jurus yang dilancarkan Hiashi itu menabrak Shikamaru dan membuat pemuda itu terpental ke tanah. Tanpa membuang waktu Shikaku langsung mengulur _koeda_-_koeda_nya untuk menahan anaknya itu.

"_**Gogyo Kaiin**_**!**" rapal Naruto keras ketika Shikaku mengikat sibuk menahan pergerakan Shikamaru yang tertelentang di tanah dengan _koeda_-nya. Hiashi dari arah yang berbeda membantu dengan mengikat bagian-bagian tubuh Shikamaru yang lain dengan menggunakan airnya. Sebuah lingkaran segel terbentuk di sekeliling tubuh Shikamaru.

"Aaggghhh!" _Mame_ menyembul dari jantung Shikamaru diiringi raungan pilu dari sang pemuda Nara.

Naruto segera melompat ke depan dan menindih perut Shikamaru. Matanya sempat melirik pada Sasuke yang bergumul dengan Uchiha Fugaku dan Terumi Mei. 'Tunggu aku, Sasuke.'

"_Hiku_," raung Naruto ketika menarik _mame_ dari jantung Shikamaru. Ia merasakan tangannya perih. Ia terlalu sibuk hingga lupa melindungi tangannya dengan pelindung chakra.

"Shikaku-_san_, lebih kuat lagi, tolong tahan Shikamaru agar dia tetap tenang. Hiashi-_san_ tolong tahan jari-jarinya agar tak mengeluarkan sulur-sulur _koeda_," ucap Naruto tertatih. Kulitnya terasa perih. Ia merasa ada tidak benar dengan tubuhnya. Racun. Satu-satunya jawaban yang tepat.

Benar. _Koeda_ milik Shikamaru berbeda dengan _koeda_ peri-peri berkekuatan tanaman lainnya. Daunnya terbuat dari besi berkarat beracun. Sedang batangnya berduri seperti berlian; tajam, mengkilat dan sulit dihancurkan.

Hiashi mengikuti perkataan Naruto. Namun sepertinya _koeda_-_koeda_ itu tak hanya muncul si jemari Shikamaru tapi juga muncul di bagian tubuh yang lain. Tanpa menunggu perintah Naruto, ia menggerakkan air untuk menyelubungi tubuh Shikamaru. _Koeda_-_koeda_ itu tertahan.

"_Byakugan_!" desis Hiashi kesal ketika melihat _koeda_-_koeda_ itu masih berusaha bergerak keluar, memaksa Naruto menjauh dari tubuh tuannya.

"Jangan," rintih Naruto. Terlalu beresiko menggunakan _byakugan_. Jurus itu terlalu mematikan.

"_Koeda_ itu akan menghancurkanmu," bentak Hiashi kesal.

"Dia masih anakku, Hiashi," geram Shikaku. Tapi berbeda dengan Shikamaru, seluruh tubuh Shikaku juga mengalirkan _koeda_-_koeda_. Sebagian menahan anggota gerak anaknya itu sebagian lainnya menahan _koeda_-_koeda_ yang lolos dari _kekkai_ Hiashi, yang berusaha menyerang Naruto yang masih menarik _mame_ yang baru seperdelapannya yang keluar

"**Kaze** _**no**_ _**Hiku**_." Naruto merapalkan mantra lain. Ia kini juga mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya agar bisa menarik _mame_ keluar maksimal sekaligus mengurangi rasa sakit di tangannya.

Duakk... Naruto terpental. Tanpa disadari oleh baik Naruto, Shikaku atau pun Hiashi, Shikamaru melepas semua penahan dari Shikaku dan Hiashi. Menyisakan _mame_ telah tercabut hampir dua per tiga bagian. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Shikamaru rangsung mengembangkan sayapnya dan menghindar dari sana. Tangannya kanannya menahan _mame_ yang menonjol di dadanya. Ia sama sekali tak punya kemampuan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit namun ia berusaha menekan _mame_ yang telah keluar agar masuk kembali ke dalam jantungnya walaupun usaha itu berakhir sia-sia.

"Shikaku-san," panggil Naruto panik. Hatinya jujur saja merasa senang ketika melihat sayap yang berwarna hijau Shikamaru yang mengepak kembali, namun disaat yang bersamaan panik. Bila Shikamaru pergi jauh maka semua yang ia lakukan akan menjadi sia-sia.

Shikaku mengangguk, ia juga mengembangkan sayap dan melesat menggapai Shikamaru dengan _koeda_nya. Pertarungan di udara tak dapat dihindari lagi. Baik Shikaku atau Shikamaru saling menyerang. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang sepertinya menggunakan kekuatan penuh, Shikaku lebih banyak menggunakan mode bertahan dan menghindar.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam. Lukanya membuat ia sulit berpikir jernih. Sebuah ide terlintas namun ia ragu apakah itu akan berakibat baik atau malah fatal. Setidaknya ia harus mencoba. Pertarungan udara bukan keahliannya. Tentu saja karena dia _elf_. Ia tak akan mampu menarik _mame_ dari Shikamaru jika mereka masih melayang-layang di udara. Bila dibiarkan lama _mame_ menyumbul lama, ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Bisa saja _mame_ itu masuk kembali ke dalam jantung Shikamaru.

"Hiashi-_san_, tolong gunakan _byakugan_," ucap Naruto mantap.

Hiashi melirik Naruto sesaat. Ia mengerti situasi seperti ini membuat mereka harus melakukan berbagai cara walau kemungkinan berhasilnya kecil.

"_**Byakugan**_!" Bola mata lavender Hiashi kembali menampilkan pembuluh-pembuluh yang menonjol. Shikamaru tiba-tiba langsung menghentikan pergerakannya dan terhempas ke permukaan tanah.

"Kau..." desis Shikaku yang melirik tajam ke arah Hiashi. "_Mendokusei_." Akhirnya ia hanya mengumpat, tak melakukan protes terhadap apa yang dilakukan Hiashi.

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan waktu segera ia melompat kembali ke atas tubuh Shikamaru dan menduduki perut sang pemuda Nara. Miris. Mata Shikamaru membelalak, tubuhnya gemetar dan _koeda_-_koeda_ tergeletak lemas di atas tanah bergerak-gerak kaku.

"_Kaze no Hiku_," gumam Naruto lagi. Kali ini ia harus memastikan _mame_ yang bersarang di jantung Shikamaru benar-benar keluar dari tubuhnya. Dalam waktu beberapa menit ia berhasil, namun _cakra_nya telah habis cukup banyak. Belum lagi luka-luka yang diakibatkan oleh pertarungannya melawan Shikamaru.

Namun disaat-saat terakhir kesadarannya ia mengucapkan satu kata. "Sasuke."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Kilasan-kilasan ingatan tentang pertemuan semalan masih segar dalam ingatan Naruto. Mungkin semua itu hanya mimpi buruk.

Suara-suara kini mendengung-dengung di kepalanya. Memanggil namanya. Tapi ia belum mau bangun. Terlalu takut untuk menghadapi semua kenyataan. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Apakah keadaannya sudah membaik? Sasuke bagaimana? Apakah Karin berhasil melepas segel kutukan Orochimaru yang tertanam dalam diri Sasuke. Segel kutukan yang amat sulit dilumpuhkan .

Mau tak mau dia harus bangun. Sasuke tentu menjadi satu-satunya alasan Naruto untuk bangun sekarang. Bukan bermaksud menomor-duakan Shikamaru, tapi perasaannya yakin pemuda Nara itu kini dalam kondisi baik. Paling tidak aman.

Naruto mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Pelan. Sinar menyilaukan menghantam pupil matanyanya sehingga memaksa kelopak mata kembali menutup.

"Naruto? Dia sadar Hiashi-_sama_." Itu suara Karin.

"Syukurlah. Tou-_sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Itu Hinata.

"Alirkan air bercakra lemah. Itu akan merangsang ion-ion tubuhnya untuk aktif bekerja. Selain itu juga memijat pelan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku." Itu suara Hiashi. Dari caranya berbicara pada Hinata, sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu pada anak dan bapak itu.

"Mana Sasuke?" Suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Naruto merubah suasana ceria menjadi sendu.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p>Dictionary ~~ daftar Istilah<p>

Rotasi : membangkitkan kekuatan peri dengan paksa. Biasanya dilakukan oleh ketua klan.

_idᾱ _ : perpindahan

ShisouFuuin : Kemampuan jurus ini adalah mengunci roh lawan kedalam tubuh seseorang, jurus ini pernah digunakan oleh Yandaime Hokage untuk mengunci kekuatan kyubi dan di letakkan ke dalam tubuh naruto

mangkyou sharingan :

Gogyo Kaiin : Kemampuan jurus ini adalah membuka segel pengunci cakra

Byakugan, teknik rahasia klan hyuuha yang mampu mengambil alih pengendalian darah lawannya

mame : benih

_Koeda : ranting, kekuatan dasar peri tumbuhan_

_Happyō : pengumuman darurat. Seperti menggunakan telepati_

_Kaze No Hiku : tarikan Angin_

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang**

Ada yang sadar nggak ya ternyata aku di chapter sebelumnya salah nulis **Yamanaka** jadi **Yamadaka**. Astaga, bisa digorok Masashi Kishimoto nih T_T... Aaa~~ reviewnya dikit hiksss... Khawatir incest kah? Nggak kok, Yori bukan penyuka incest! Karin dan Naruto itu cuma satu klan tapi dari dari bapak dan ibu yang berbeda. Hohoho. Oh ya akhir-akhir ini Yori lagi seneng baca *cie yang udah ngaktifin paket internet* hehehe... PM dun kalo publish fic, ntar Yori nongkrong di sana. Berhubung _henpon_ Yori terbitan lama jadi nggak bisa buka grup FFN yang di **fb** (padahal disana banyak promo fic keren).

Hontou Gomen untuk terlambat update.

Jumlah kata 4.260

Semangat Menulis! Semangat UPDATE!

* * *

><p><strong>~Last word~<strong>

**~Silahkan Mengisi Lembar Apresiasi di kolom Review~**

**~Waiting~**


	11. Chapter 10, Ketika Kembali

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Angin berhembus kencang hari itu. Pohon-pohon bergoyang pelan menciptakan derit-derit kayu yang menyatu menjadi sebuah simfoni. Tanah bercampur pasir berterbangan bercampur dengan udara, membuat sesak siapa pun yang melewati daerah yang tak berpenghuni itu. Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini, dua makhluk penuh luka berjalan pelan beriringan tanpa pelindung dan penuh luka. Salah satu diantaranya terlihat seperti seorang pemuda dan yang lainnya seperti ular yang berukuran tiga kali tubuh pria dewasa. Tak lama mereka berjalan, angin pun berhenti berhembus begitu saja. Tanah yang berpasir yang tadinya diam itu mulai bergetar menimbulkan sebuah gempa yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Pemuda dan ular itu berhenti berjalan. Tak tahu pasti apa yang mereka ingin lakukan tapi sepertinya mereka menunggu sesuatu.

Sepuluh menit pun telah berlalu. Perlahan guncangan mulai memelan berganti dengan getaran dari permukaan tanah yang bergeser membelah menjadi dua. Tanah menganga membentuk celah yang bisa dimasuki tiga orang. Di dalamnya terlihat ruangan kotak berdinding batu gunung berwarna hitam. Terlihat juga tangga menurun yang curam yang tak terlihat dasarnya. Samar-samar dari ujung tangga muncul seseorang yang berjalan menaiki tangga perlahan. Pria dengan rambut lurus panjang dengan jubah berwarna hitam membaluti tubuhnya. Pandangannya tajam dengan pupil seperti ular seolah menelanjangi kedua tamu yang baru saja mendatanginya.

Ular yang berdiri disamping pemuda bergerak maju begitu pria berjubah itu hampir sampai ke bibir lubang. Ia melilitkan tubuhnya di tubuh sang pria tanpa berniat membuatnya terluka. Sebuah gelungan tanda sayang. Rindu, tepatnya.

"Selamat datang, Manda. Setelah tiga tahun tersegel akhirnya kau terbebas juga," ucap pria itu sambil mengusap kepala ular yang kini menggelung di tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sebuah desisan terdengar.

"Buruk? Bukan hal yang bagus untuk didengar. Jadi kau hanya membawa satu teman baru. Sayang sekali." Pria itu melirik pemuda yang masih berdiri diam memandang sebuah _reuni mengharukan_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Beberapa desisan tanda sahutan terdengar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagiku seorang Uchiha saja sudah cukup walaupun tentu saja akan lebih baik lagi bila ditambah dengan seorang pemuda Nara. Mereka akan menjadi kombinasi yang menarik, tentunya." Pria itu tersenyum menyerengai. "Ajak teman baru kita masuk, Manda. Berdiri di luar tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh. Akan kuminta Kabuto membuatkan beberapa kudapan selamat datang spesial untukmu dan Uchiha."

Ular yang menggelung itu melepaskan diri dari pria itu. Sebuah desisan terdengar. Tak tahu berarti apa, mungkin sebuah ajakan masuk dari sang ular. Pria yang telah terbebas dari lilitan Manda berjalan masuk kembali ke dasar tangga diiringi sang ular dan pemuda. Entah tangga yang keberapa yang ia turuni, pria itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuh.

"Sepertinya kau lupa padaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil aku Orochimaru," ucap pria itu dengan senyum menyerengai lalu kembali menuruni tangga.

Gemuruh tanah yang menutup di permukaan lubang terdengar diiringi guncangan tanah. Serbuk-serbuk pasir berjatuhan. Sesaat kemudian angin kembali bertiup kencang di permukaan tanah. Tidak ada sisa dari bekas tanah yang terbuka dimana pun. Hilang. Seolah tertelan ke dalam bumi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Story and Written by Chōte'isha Yori**

**[ | Genre : Romance, fantasy, adventure | Chapter 10 "****Ketika Kembali****" | ]**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Mana Sasuke?"

Suara Naruto membuat semua hening. Karin menunduk. Wajahnya penuh memar dan di bagian tubuh yang terlihat banyak luka bakar. Di sebelahnya Hinata juga menunduk. Ia tak memiliki bekas luka. Wajar saja karena ia tak mengikuti pertarungan. Hanya Hiashi yang menatap Naruto. Ia menggeleng lambat. Kondisi Hiashi juga penuh luka, namun tidak ada luka bakar seperti Karin. Tentu saja melawan Shikamaru yang notabene-nya merupakan peri tumbuhan tak akan menyebabkan lawan terbakar.

Kelopak mata itu menutupi cahaya redup dari iris _shappire_.

"Kau tak apa-apa Karin?" tanya Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

Karin mengangguk. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku ingin menemui Shikamaru." Naruto membuka mata lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di seluruh tubuh namun keinginannya yang kuat untuk menemui si mata kuaci membuatnya mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang selalu bertambah setiap ia menggerakkan tubuh. Sebuah tangan dengan sigap menahan tubuh lemah Naruto.

"_Sensei_, anda jangan banyak bergerak lebih dahulu." Hinata menatap mata sang _sensei_ sejenak lalu menunduk. "Anda masih dalam masa penyembuhan."

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku padanya Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil menggamit tangan Hinata.

"_Demo_..." Hinata menatap Ayahnya dan Karin bergantian. Hiashi memberikan sebuah anggukan sedang Karin memberinya sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah."

Hinata dan Hiashi membantu Naruto untuk menuruni tempat tidurnya dan Karin berjalan ke sisi pintu keluar. Disana sebuah kursi roda telah tersedia. Karin segera mendorong kursi roda itu ke arah tempat tidur Naruto. Hiashi segera membantu mendudukkan Naruto begitu di kursi beroda dua itu berada disisi tempat tidur.

"Kita pergi, _sensei_?" tanya Hinata siap mendorong kursi roda Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu berkata, "Karin, segera obati luka bakar itu. Wanita tak seharusnya memiliki bekas luka."

Manik hitam dibalik lensa kotak itu terbelalak seiring menghilangnya pemuda berambut kuning itu dari balik pintu.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Mereka berdua, Naruto dan Hinata, berada lorong panjang yang dinding-dindingnya penuh dengan ukiran. Ukiran-ukiran yang lebih memberi kesan menyeramkan daripada kesan indah, khas istana Dunia Atas. Hinata mendorong kursi roda Naruto tanpa bersuara. Seolah membiarkan sang _sensei_ untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya sesuatu Hinata?" Suara Naruto menggema di lorong itu.

Kepala Hinata meneleng. Entah sebuah respon tanda ketidak-mengertian atau tak menyangka sang _sensei_ akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Uzumaki-_sensei_, maksud anda apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau tak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, Hiashi-_san_ telah bercerita padamu? Atau kau telah bertanya pada Karin?"

Pupil beriris lavender itu membulat. Baru mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto. Hinata menggeleng yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat oleh pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Tidak _sensei_. Menurut saya akan lebih baik bila anda yang yang menceritakan langsung." Wajah Hinata memerah berbicara. Ia merasa beruntung Naruto duduk di kursi roda saat ini. Beruntung bukan karena ia bahagia sang sensei cedera, tapi karena dengan posisi yang seperti ini Naruto tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Saya memang penasaran hubungan _sensei_ dengan Nara, -ah Shikamaru-_kun_ dan Sasuke-_kun_. Di sekolah bahkan mereka berdua jarang berbaur dengan yang lain. Tak menyangka mereka juga makhluk Dunia Atas dan melalukan hal itu."

"Semua itu berawal tiga tahun yang lalu. Hinata, aku pernah menceritakan tentang peri yang gagal saat di perpustakaan"

"Ya, _sensei_."

"Itu aku."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Kau kalah dobe! Aku tetap nomor satu." Pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya rambut emo menyerengai. Terlihat puas dengan nilai yang di pampang di papan pengumuman.

"Biar teme! Aku yakin pada ujian berikutnya aku yang menjadi nomor satu."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Mengalahkan si pemalas ini saja kau tidak bisa, apalagi mau menggeserku."

"Kau-..."

"Rubah... Sasuke.. tak bisakah kalian membiarkan suasana menjadi tenang tanpa pertengkaran konyol kalian berdua. Apalah arti sebuah nilai."

"Itu sangat berarti bagiku, rusa. Kau tak mengerti betapa pentingnya nilai itu bagiku yang _elf_ ini. Tanpa nilai itu aku,-..." Ucapan Naruto seketika membuat suasana hening.

"Jangan teruskan, dobe." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Sebuah tangan mengusap lembut rambut kuning. "Kau boleh menempati posisi keduaku, rubah. Itu pun kalau kau mampu," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum menantang.

"_Arigatou_ Shika. _Arigatou_ Sasuke."

"Sebelum itu, tidurlah yang cukup. Tidur yang seimbang membuatmu konsentrasi dalam berlatih," saran Shikamaru yang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan. "Dan juga menambah tinggi badanmu." Sebuah serengai menyertai ucapan itu.

"Caramu tak mempan untukku, rusa." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Don't teasing me that much_."

"Aku akan menemanimu berlatih." Perkataan tiba-tiba putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Iris kuaci menyipit ketika mendengar itu. Sebuah keanehan yang mengejutkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. Ia nyaris tak percaya sahabatnya yang biasanya dingin dan terkesan acuh mampu mengatakan hal itu. "Kutagih janjimu sebagai pria, Sasuke!"

"Hn"

.'

.'

.'

Sore di Dunia Atas tak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan di bumi. Langitnya juga berwarna lembayung dan suhu pun menurun. Perbedaan yang mendasar yakni tak adanya matahari yang terbenam atau pun tanda-tanda rembulan akan muncul.

Di lapangan tempat para siswa dan siswi akademi peri tampak tiga orang anak yang berusia empat belas tahun. Dua di antaranya terlihat sibuk melempar mantra sedang lainnya terlihat berbaring diatas _rumput yang tak_ _pernah_ _layu_. Tak jauh dari tempat itu seseorang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa mendatangai lapangan.

"Kalian bertiga dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah," ucap orang itu ketika sampai di tengah lapangan. Kegiatan ketiga siswa itu terhenti.

.

Ruangan kepala sekolah adalah ruangan yang paling tabu di kunjungi oleh para siswa dan siswi akademi peri. Banyak yang setelah keluar ruangan itu mendapat hukuman berat dan hanya sedikit diantara mereka yang mendapat penghargaan.

"Jadi kalian bertiga yang berhasil menempati tiga peringkat tertinggi." Pria dengan mata kanan yang tertutup sorban bertanya pada ketiga siswa yang duduk dihadapannya. Tatapannya tak menunjukkan sama sekali keramahan.

"Ya Danzou-_sama_," jawab mereka serempak.

"Hiruzen-_sama_ memberi ujian khusus pada kalian. Jika berhasil kalian akan diangkat menjadi pasukan tinggi istana. Tak ada pengecualian terhadap _elf_." Danzou menekan kalimat akhir. Matanya menatap tajam pada Naruto yang duduk di tengah.

Mereka terdiam.

"Kapan ujian itu dimulai Danzo-_sama_?" tanya Shikamaru mengambil inisiatif setelah diliriknya Sasuke melempar pandangan tak suka pada kepala sekolah mereka ini.

"Minggu depan. Pastikan kalian tak membuat malu sekolah ini dengan kemampuan kalian."

.'

.'

Mengapa mereka selalu iri? Iri tanda tak mampu. Tapi mereka memiliki kelebihan yang tak akan mukin pernah bisa aku miliki. Sepasang sayap.

"Kalian tahu berita yang baru saja kudengar? Sasuke dan Shikamaru terpilih untuk mengikuti ujian istana?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya... mereka berdua memang layak. Tak seperti _elf_ itu?"

"Jangan katakan pada kami _elf_ itu juga ikut terpilih"

"Sayang sekali jawabanya adalah ya."

"Huh... dia itu karena selalu bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Kalau saja dia tidak mengikuti mereka, kurasa dia tak cukup berkemampuan untuk itu. Dia pintar sekali menjilat."

"Jangan-jangan _elf_ itu melakukan cara-cara curang."

"Entahlah kita lihat saja nanti hasilnya."

Mereka membicarakanku ketika aku lewat tanpa menutupi sedikit pun. Terlalu.

.;

.'

"Kalian dengar berita yang tersebar?" ucap Naruto yang berbaring di bawah pohon. Wajahnya tertutup oleh lengan kiri serangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencabut rumput yang terjangkau tangannya.

"Hn" Sasuke bersandar di pohon yang berada di sebelah kiri Naruto. Di tangannya terdapat kotak makan siang. Dia sangat menikmati setiap suapan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa sikapmu rubah?" Shikamaru tidur di sebelahnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Mereka benar. Aku butuh bantuan kalian berdua. Aku ingin kita bisa memenangkan ini dan kita bisa memasuki lingkungan istana." Suara itu lebih terdengar gumaman yang menghilang di tiup angin.

"Dan kau bahagia?" Pertanyaan langsung dari Shikamaru.

"A-aku..."

"Ckk dobe, kau kira lingkungan istana itu menyenangkan?" Sasuke meletakkan makanannya di sebelah tempat duduknya.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Sasuke. _Mendokusei_. Mengapa kita bisa terjebak di situasi yang merepotkan begini?"

"Aku pasti membantumu tanpa kau minta. Namun untuk itu butuh strategi Naruto. Kau tak akan bergerak tanpa strategi bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ucapan Shikamaru benar. IA tak mungkin mengerjakan ini tanpa strategi. Ia tak akan mampu melakukannya sendiri.

"Aa, _wakatta_."

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Jadi ini istana Dunia Atas?" Iris _shappire_ itu tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum. "Okaa-_chan_ sering menceritakan padaku. Tapi ini lebih indah dari yang ia ceritakan."

"Kushina-_sama_ sepertinya sering menceritakan hal-hal aneh padamu, rubah." Shikamaru menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Matanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikit pun pada ruangan megah yang baru saja ia masuki.

"_Iie_, rusa. Itu bukan cerita aneh."

"Tapi menggelikan. Kushina-_sama_ melakukan langkah yang benar meninggalkan istana ini. Aku heran kenapa keluargaku bisa betah bekerja disini..." keluh Sasuke.

"Itu aku _otoutou_." Ucapan Sasuke terhenti mendengar suara berat seorang pria berambut panjang sepunggung.

"Ck."

"Ah Itachi-_san_? _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_." Naruto membungkuk ringan lalu menghampiri pemuda yang merupakan salah satu senior terbaik di akademi.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto. Kushina-_sama_ baik-baik saja?" Itachi menatap lurus Naruto.

"Aa~ _okaa_-_chan_ baik. Pagi ini aku ber-_tsutaeru_ dengannya. Seperti biasa, _otou_-_chan_ melakukan aktivitas paginya sebagai _miiko_ dan siang harinya bekerja di toko kue. _Kaa_-_chan_ bilang, _tou_-_chan_ menciptakan resep kue baru lagi," tutur Naruto semangat.

"Begitu. Baguslah." Itachi sama sekali tak menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikan terhadap cerita itu. "Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu. Masih ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Naruto membungkuk.

"Ckk." Sasuke mendecih.

"Kau hanya cemburu kakakmu tak memperhatikanmu, teme." Naruto menatap Sasuke tak suka.

"Apa kau tak lihat dia sama sekali tak peduli cerita keluargamu, dobe." Tangkis Sasuke. "Dia hanya ingin mendengar cerita tentang ibumu."

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Kita harus ketempat Hiruzen-_sama_ sebelum kita mendapat hukuman lagi." Shikamaru menatap lelah terhadap dua orang yang berdiri dan saling memberi _glare_. "Mendokusei. Kapan kalian akan dewasa?"

"Rusa, dia yang lebih dulu."

"Kau yang mencari perkara."

"Kalian tetap bertengkar atau aku tinggalkan ke atas?" Kali ini Shikamaru agak meninggikan suaranya. Tak suka sikap kedua orang yang saling beradu marah dihadapannya.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Apa kalian sudah tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil disini?" Wanita berambut kuning itu menatap ketiga pemuda yang berada dihadapannya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak tahu Hiruzen-_sama_." Sasuke melipat tangan tanpa melihat kearah Tsunade. Sedang Shikamaru berkali-kali menguap tak tertarik terhadap apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jadi Danzo tak mengatakan pada kalian?" tatapan Tsunade berubah serius. "Apakah kalian tak meminta izin kepada orang tua kalian?"

Pemuda berisis _saphire_ itu meneleng, bingung. Menoleh kepada kedua sisi meminta bantuan.

"Danzo-_sama_ tak mengatakan apapun, Hiruzen-_sama_." Shikamaru angkat bicara. Entah mengapa melihat Tsunade yang duduk tak nyaman di kursi yang jelas-jelas mewah, membuat perasaannya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan disampaikan.

"Dia..." Wanita bergaun dengan leher rendah berwarna biru itu mencengkramkan tangan. "Kalian kembali saja. Ini tak bisa di bicarakan tanpa persetujuan orang tua kalian."

"Kurasa aku punya hak untuk mendengarkan. Setelah aku menyempatkan waktu kesini." Sasuke yang sendari tadi diam angkat bicara. Matanya memandang lurus wanita yang menjadi pemimpin dunia atas itu.

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Sebuah misi rahasia. Pengintaian penjahat kelas S, Orochimaru."

Serentak Naruto dan Shikamaru merasakan udara yang ada di sekelilingnya berat.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sensei, onegai**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Naruto dan Hinata sampai di depan kamar Shikamaru. Cerita Naruto terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga terlihat perpikir terhadap apa yang ia dengarkan.

Cerita naruto memang baru setengahnya tapi Hinata ikut merasakan betapa sulitnya kehidupan _sensei_ yang ada dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Hinata merasakan suatu kejanggalan dalam cerita itu, pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru memiliki peran yang banyak dalam kehidupan sang _sensei_.

"Dia disini?" Suara Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Shikamaru-_kun_ maksud anda _sensei_?"

"Ya."

"Ya _sensei_, dia di dalam."

"Apa dia sudah sadar?"

"Belum, _sensei_."

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia sedikit cemas dengan reaksi Shikamaru. Apakah dia mengingatnya? Atau segel itu akan menghapus telah menghapus ingatannya. Semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk mulai menghampiri pikirannya. Jika Shikamaru mengingatnya apakah ia akan marah meninggalkannya begitu lama?

Tok.. tok... tok...

"Shikamaru, kau ada di dalam?" panggil Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto akan mengetuk lagi tapi tangannya terhenti ketika lima sentimeter lagi akan mencapai pintu.

"Mungkin dia masih belum sadar _sensei_."

"Aa~, _souka_?"

Hinata tanggap berjalan ke depan menggeser pintu agar terbuka. Namun baru sedikit pintu terbuka ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terdorong sehingga gadis Hyuuga terhempas di lantai.

"Ckk.." Naruto mendecih. Tentu reaksi Shikamaru yang satu itu tak masuk dalam perhitungannya. Shikamaru yang masih tertidur di tempatnya mengeluarkan _koeda_-_koeda_ diseluruh tubuhnya. Tak seperti sebelumnya memang, _koeda_ yang kini lebih _soft_ tanpa adanya kaca dan racun. Namun tetap saja itu berbahaya.

"Hinata, menjauh dari pintu ini," ucap Naruto sambil tertatih bangkit dari kursi rodanya.

"_Demo_, _sensei_..."

"Jangan membantah!" Sebuah angin pelan mendorong Hinata hingga terlempar menjauhi pintu.

Segera _koeda_-_koeda_ itu menyerang menuju Naruto. Dengan sebuah lompatan maju ia menghindari serangan ganda itu. Tanpa sengaja pintu kamar tertutup oleh _koeda_ Shikamaru membuat area pertarungan yang tanpa disadari putra tunggal keluarga Nara menjadi kecil.

"_Kuso_!" erang Naruto ketika sebuah _koeda_ membelit kakinya. Diliriknya Shikamaru yang masih dalam keadaan tak sadar. "Kau membuatku terpaksa melakukan ini, rusa."

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"**Dunia berputar. Langit berpendar.**

Sebuah kalimat mantra terdengar dari bibir sang putra Uzumaki. Tubuhnya mulai terangkat. Selubung angin berbias jingga menyelubungi tubuhnya. _Koeda_-_koeda_ yang membelit kakinya satu demi satu hancur, sedang _koeda_-_koeda_ lain tak mampu mendekatinya karena terpental oleh kuatnya pusaran angin yang bertiup. Lingkaran-lingkaran mantra terbentuk di sekitar ruangan itu.

**Bibit menuai akar**

Kali ini tubuh Shikamaru ikut terangkat dan terbalut udara jingga itu. Sedikit demi sedikit_ koeda-koeda_ yang keluar dari tubuh Shikamaru menyesap masuk kembali ke tubuhnya.

**Cabang-cabang melepaskan tunas**

Udara jingga seakan menarik sesuatu dari tubuh pemuda Nara itu.

**Batang-batang membelit serat**

Sebuah kecambah kecil perlahan keluar dari jantung Shikamaru. Beberapa akar-akar yang membelit jantung pemuda itu juga ikut terlepas.

**Wahai segel tanaman bantulah aku sang penguasa segel**

_**Mame**__**o kesu**_**!"**

"AAGGGRRRRHHHH!" sebuah teriakan membahana diiringi terlemparnya Naruto ke dinding yang berada di sisi pintu. Kecambah itu pecah dan menghilang. Angin jingga yang menyelimuti Shikamaru penghilang dan membaringkan pemuda itu kembali di tempat tidur. Kondisi Shikamaru tidak buruk, namun keringat yang mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya menandakan secara tak sadar ia telah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Dengan terengah-engah Naruto menyeret tubuhnya yang memang telah luka sebelumnya dan ditambah dengan tenaga terkuras dengan pembacaan mantra itu.

"_Daijobu_ yo Shikamaru. Setelah ini kupastikan kau tak akan merasakannya lagi." Suara Naruto menghilang sebelum ia mencapai tempat tidur. Kesadarannya menghilang perlahan dan tergeletak di lantai.

.'

.'

"Hinata!" suara teriakan Karin. Suara tapak kaki yang ramai menandakan orang yang datang ke ruang Shikamaru lebih dari dua orang. Karin langsung mendekati Hinata yang berusaha membuka pintu. Sejak ia terlempar dan pintu yang tertutup itu, tak sedikitpun pintu bergeser walau apapun usaha gadis itu membuka pintu.

"Menyingkirlah Hinata," suara perintah dari seorang wanita terdengar. Tangannya menggapai pintu diiringi bias sinar kuning. Dengan sekali geser pintu itu terbuka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Mei terpaku di depan pintu. Menatap tak percaya sisa-sisa lingkaran mantra yang mengambang di udara.

"Rapalan Mantra itu memang khas," suara si tua Oonoki. Seulas senyuman terpampang di bibirnya.

"Kalian berdua menyembunyikan ini dariku. Karin... Gaara... Kalian tunggu aku di ruanganku sekarang," perintah Tsunade. Wanita itu berjalan ke sekeliing. Memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi semata.

"Hiruzen-_sama_..." ucap Karin tergantung.

"Tidak ada bantahan, Karin. Hiashi, anak Shikaku dan Naruto butuh bantuanmu. Obati luka mereka. Lagi." Tsunade menekan kata _lagi_. "Shikaku, kau segera ke tempat Fugaku untuk menyampaikan kabar ini dan sepertinya Hinata butuh di interogasi. Sepertinya ia juga menggunakan mantra segel untuk me_rotasi_nya."

"Baik, Hiruzen-_sama_," ucap Hiashi dan Shikaku serempak dan langsung melakukan tugas masing-masing. Hiashi segera menghampiri Naruto dan menggendong ke tempat tidur di mana Shikamaru yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Shikaku segera membawa Hinata ber-i_dᾱ_ bersamanya.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala." Tsunade menatap Karin dan Gaara bergantian. Karin tertunduk sedang Gaara melempar pandangan pada Naruto yang sedang diobati oleh Hiashi. "Setelah pembangkangan yang kalian lakukan berkali-kali. Terlebih kau Gaara. Kau bersamanya di bumi dan tak memberi tahuku."

"Maafkan saya, Hiruzen-_sama_. Dia memang diajari oleh Kushina-_sama_ tapi saya sama sekali tak mengetahui kalau dia telah berkembang sebesar ini," jelas Karin. "Saya rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang harus disampaikan karena dia pun telah menjalani hukuman di bumi."

"Dan anda tak memiliki perhatian besar padanya," tutur Gaara dingin. "Kecuali pada kekuatan segelnya."

"Lancang kau Sabaku!" Mei maju di samping Tsunade. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya diiringi bias sinar ungu.

"Mei, hentikan..." Si tua Oonoki maju menghalangi Mei dengan tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Gaara.

"Anda juga begitu bukan Mei-_sama_." Gaara melirik Mei kaku lalu menghilang seiring embun kuning menyebar di ruangan itu. Ia melakukan _idᾱ_.

"Saya kira, saya harus pergi." Karin membungkuk dalam dan melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar ke luar ruangan. Di pintu ia berhenti sejenak melirik Naruto, lalu kembali berjalan.

"Oonoki-_sama_," panggil Tsunade pelan.

"Ya Tsunade."

"Menurutmu, apakah ini semua pertanda baik ataukah pertanda buruk?"

Mei yang sedang menghilangkan sayapnya menatap tak percaya terhadap apa yang diucapkan sang pemimpin Dunia Atas itu.

"Menurutmu?" Mata tua yang beralih fokus pada pemuda berambut kuning yang kini berbalur cairan yang berpendar ungu. Hiashi melalukan pengobatan secara menyeluruh kembali. Sangat jelas kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya belum pulih itu tampak buruk.

"Kepergian putra bungsu Fugaku diluar perhitunganku. Tak kusangka Orochimaru sempat menanamkan _mame_ dalam tubuh mereka berdua. Ini buruk." Tsunade menyeritkan dahi. Matanya menatap tajam kedua pemuda yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Tsunade. Tapi dengan ini kita mengetahui bahwa klan Uzumaki tak benar-benar punah." Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir tua itu. "Karin tak menjadi kandidat utama kita lagi sekarang."

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil Hiashi setelah ini." Tsunade memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa berat. Tapi apa boleh buat. Walau anak dari murid kesayangannya itu menolak, semua harus dilakukan. Bukankah ia dan _hairess_ Hyuuga itu telah dekat. Sepertinya rencana yang serba tiba-tiba ini tak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Mei tercenung. Ia memang membenci sang _elf_ dan sepupunya. Namun rencana kedua petinggi Dunia Atas ini lebih menyeramkan dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dictionary ~~ daftar Istilah<strong>_

_idᾱ perpindahan_

_Rotasi : membangkitkan kekuatan peri dengan paksa. Biasanya dilakukan oleh ketua klan._

_idᾱ : perpindahan_

_Shisou__Fuuin : __Kemampuan jurus ini adalah mengunci roh lawan kedalam tubuh seseorang, jurus ini pernah digunakan oleh Yandaime Hokage untuk mengunci kekuatan kyubi dan di letakkan ke dalam tubuh naruto_

_mangkyou sharingan : jutsu khusus klan uchiha_

_Shikifujin : penyegel orochimaru_

_Gogyo Kaiin : Kemampuan jurus ini adalah membuka segel pengunci cakra_

_Byakugan teknik rahasia klan hyuuha yang mampu mengambil alih pengendalian darah lawannya_

_Mame benih_

_Koeda : ranting, kekuatan dasar peri tumbuhan_

_Happyō : pengumuman darurat. Seperti menggunakan telepati_

_Tsutaeru : telepati ringan jarak jauh. Biasa digunakan oleh 2 orang_

_Kaze No Hiku : tarikan Angin_

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang**

Yori ternyata telat lagi updatenya...*digeplak...* Sankyuu ya yang udah review.. *peluk reviewer atu-atu* Yang silent juga hehehe.. Makin lama kok makin pendek ya updatenya *_kicked_*

Ternyata udah chap 10 aja... Nggak nyangka. *kok jadi panjang banget ya?*

Jumlah kata 3.334

Semangat Menulis! Semangat UPDATE!

* * *

><p><strong>~Last word~<strong>

**Ditunggu kunjungannya di daftar review**


	12. Chapter 11, Aku Kembali&Kau Tak Bahagia

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

><p>Iris bagaikan <em>shappire<em> itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya. Dalam beberapa kali helaan nafas ia menoleh ke arah kiri. Pemuda yang selalu menjadi sahabatnya sebelum menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu terlihat damai dalam tidur. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu. Bahagia tentu saja. Walau kebahagiaannya belum sempurna tanpa pemuda yang selalu bersikap ketus dan dingin, tetap saja ia harus merasa bahagia. Dengan ini berarti setengah kehidupannya hampir lengkap.

Sebuah gerakan terlihat dari pemuda yang tadinya tertidur itu. Antusias Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya. Hatinya menduga-duga, apakah pemuda ini mengingatnya. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada permukaan kasur.

"Nngghh..." Sebuah erangan terdengar. Kelopak mata terbuka menamplkan iris kuaci yang terlihat bingung. "Rubah?"

Andai saja Naruto berdiri sekarang ini, ia bisa saja melompat. Namun ia tidak. Segera ia gapai telapak tangan kana yang terkulai itu. "Syukurlah... Syukurlah Shikamaru, rusaku."

Shikamaru mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tangan kirinya terangkat menyentuh kepala. Jelas sekali ia merasa kesakitan.

"Kepalaku seperti penuh," ucap Shikamaru lirih. Kelopak matanya kembali terpejam. Namun kali ini lebih erat. Tangan kanannya juga menggenggam jemari Naruto lebih erat. Seolah memberi tahu rasa sakit yang ia derita.

"Akan kupanggilkan Hiashi-_san_," kata pemuda Uzumaki ini. Matanya jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Jangan." Shikamaru menghentak tangan Naruto. Tubuh pemuda berambut kuning itu tertarik dan jatuh diatas tubuh Shikamaru.

"Tetaplah bersamaku disini, Naruto." Tangan tegap itu mengelus helaian rambut. Berwana cerah itu. "Mengapa waktu tiga tahun berlalu begitu lama? Mengapa kau baru sekarang datang padaku? Bayarlah waktu yang telah hilang itu padaku."

Pupil shappire itu membulat kemudian menutup. Butiran bening mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata. Naruto tahu ia berhasil membawa orang yang memeluknya ini telah kembali padanya.

"_Gomen_ _na_, Shikamaru... _gomen_... Semua salahku. Semua salahku!"

Seketika ruangan kecil itu dipenuhi suara tangisan pemuda berwajah manis. Suara tangisan yang mampu meluluhkan siapapun yang mendengar.

* * *

><p><strong>Line Eleven : Aku kembali dan Kau Tak Bahagia <strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[ | Romance & Fantasy | Alternative Universe | OOC | Slash | Shonen-ai | ]**

* * *

><p>Ada yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Seolah ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Pria bermata sipit di hadapannya sibuk dengan cairan-cairan aneh di hadapannya. Dia tak berbicara apapun setelah masuk ke dalam lorong.<p>

Ia masih ingat ketika tubuhnya memanas lagi. Itachi tak berada di kamar. Para pelayan pun sedang melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Ia ingin berteriak tapi lidahnya kelu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah. Punggungnya terasa melepuh, tapi itu tak lama. Mungkin dalam hitungan ke dua puluh sesuatu yang bergerak muncul dari punggungnya. Bening dan ringan. Saat itu juga sinar berwarna merah juga menguar dari tubuhnya. Butiran-butiran embun mengambang di sekeliling tubuhnya memantulkan sinar itu sehingga membiaskan warna yang mengagumkan. Apa tubuhnya memang se-mengagumkan itu? Selanjutnya tubuhnya tersedot dalam pusaran tekanan.

Matanya terpejam. Begitu tak ada lagi tekanan yang mengitari tubuhnya, ia membuka mata. Di sekelilingnya tak lagi ada kamarnya melainkan tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Namun ia tahu tempat itu indah Sangat indah. Di seberang dari ia berdiri ada Shikamaru. Pemuda nanas itu menatapnya kosong, tak menyapa seperti biasa. Apakah dia juga sama seperti dirinya? Tak mampu mengendalikan tubuh sendiri, begitu?

Tiba-tiba ia dan Shikamaru melakukan gerakan yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui. Seperti sebuah tarian atau bela diri yang bergerak membentuk lingkaran. Beberapa menit melakukan gerakan aneh itu sebuah sinar keluar dari lingkaran itu diiringi munculnya sesosok makhluk. Hanya kepalanya saja namun cukup membuatnya terkejut. Kepala seekor ular.

Sesaat kemudian beberapa orang datang. Ada ayahnya disana. Tapi kenapa? Dia juga melawan ayahnya, mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan entah apa lagi. Lalu orang lain yang sepertinya ia kenal muncul. Pemuda yang menjadi _sensei_nya di kelas. Dengan rambut yang berwarna kuning cerah membuat pemuda itu mudah dikenali. Dia melawan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?

Ia masih memikirkan hal itu. Memang mengalahkan keempat orang yang di berada hadapannya sulit tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa kewalahan. Semakin lama malah tubuhnya semakin luwes bergerak, menghindar bahkan menyerang. Wanita berambut kuning dan lelaki tua menggunakan cara menyerang yang sama yakni menggunakan tanah, Ayah menggunakan api sedang gadis yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari dirinya menggunakan angin. Dia yang paling lemah. Dengan beberapa kali serangan, gadis itu rubuh tak berdaya. Sesaat pertarungan berhenti. Dirinya melihat Shikamaru telah tumbang. Begitu juga dengan sang _sensei_ yang terkapar tak jauh dari Shikamaru dengan kondisi yang penuh luka. Dibanding Shikamaru yang hanya lecet pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu jauh lebih parah.

Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit yang amat sangat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tubuhnya terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya dan matanya juga seperti terbakar. Sekejap pria tua, ayahnya dan wanita berambut kuning itu terpental. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekati lingkaran yang tadinya yang dikelilingi oleh dirinya dan Shikamaru. Seolah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tubuhnya kembali mengulang gerakan yang tadinya tak ia delesaikan. Gerakan yang aneh. Tajam dan menantang. Ia sama sekali tak tahu gerakan ini. Namun tubuhnya membawanya terus untuk menyelesaikan gerakan demi gerakan.

Sakit. Tubuhnya sakit. Setiap langkah yang ia hentakkan di lingkaran itu membuat tubuhnya sakit. Mulutnya ingin berteriak namun tenggorokannya sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Wajahnya letih dengan ekspresi kaku yang sendari tadi tercipta. Sampai kapan ia harus begini?

Tak tahu berapa lama ia melakukan gerakan yang menyiksa. Ular yang tadinya hanya menampakkan kepala saja lamat-lamat mengeluarkan tubuhnya yang penuh sisik kusam. Dengan sekali gerakan, ular itu mengibas semua tanah yang melingkar pada tubuhnya. Binatang melata yang setinggi tiga kali manusia itu lalu meliliti dirinya kemudian pandangannya mengabur.

Saat sadar Ia telah berada di antara tumpukan pasir yang menumpuk tinggi dimana-mana. Pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenaknya hanya...

...dimana lagi kini ia berada?

Berbeda dengan tempat sebelumnya yang indah, tempat dimana ia berdiri bersuhu sangat panas, pasir bertumbukan dimana-mana dan angin bertiup kencang mebawa butir-butir pasir. Ular itu lalu menuntunnya berjalan. Lagi-lagi ia tak mampu menolak keinginan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi namun ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana cara melepaskan diri?

Setelah jauh berjalan ia hanya melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk pasir yang bahkan udara yang ia hisap pun berat. Sampai di satu tempat yang bentuknya tak berbeda dengan sebelumnya si ular tiba-tiba berhenti. Guncangan tanah, munculnya pria berkulit pucat yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Orochimaru dan adanya ia di ruangan kecil di bawah tanah,- semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat.

Pria berambut putih mendatanginya yang kini berada di salah satu ruangan dengan penerangan yang remang-remang. Sebuah senyuman ringan yang sama sekali tak menampilkan keikhlasan ataupun ketulusan terlihat. Sebuah senyuman sinis. Menyerengai. Bila tubuhnya bisa ia kendalikan sudah pasti dirinya bisa tergidik. Ia pun merasakan sebuah keberuntungan dengan tak adanya Orochimaru di dalam ruangan itu.

"Silahkan diminum, Uchiha Sasuke."

Tak ada yang salah dengan suara itu. Namun tatapan penuh menyelidik yang tertampil di wajah kaku itu. Sayang sekali tangannya memaksa untuk mengangkat gelas yang sama sekali yang tak ingin diminumnya. Walaupun tenggorokannya terasa kering namun ia sama sekali tak menginginkan minuman itu. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hal yang buruk saat cairan yang berwarna keunguan dan berbau tak sedap itu masuk dan melewati tenggorokannya.

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Jadi katakan apa yang sebenarnya." Suara milik wanita tertinggi di Dunia Atas itu menggema di ruangan yang luas itu. Frekuensi suaranya memantul dari dinding menuju meja dan kembali ke dua gendang telinga pemuda pemudi yang sedang duduk diam di kursi. Memekakkan sebetulnya. Gabungan emosi ditambah dengan sedikit bumbu kesal dan amarah yang berusaha ditahan membuat suaranya tak mampu lagi ditahan lagi.<p>

Baik Gaara maupun Karin diam. Mereka tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Aku tak ingin berlama-lama. Aku hanya ingin tahu sejak kapan kalian tahu Naruto mampu menguasai kekuatan penyegelan dan telah sejauh apa pengembangannya." Manik biru itu melirik tajam kearah Karin. "Aku ingin kau menjawab, Karin."

Tsunade tahu mereka akan diam. Saat pertama kali Naruto diturunkan ke bumi, Karin yang waktu itu baru memulai menjalani karir di istana menentang besar-besaran.

"Jawaban saya masih sama, Hiruzen-_sama_. Dia memang diajari oleh Kushina-_sama_ dan saya sama sekali tak mengetahui kalau dia telah berkembang sebesar ini." Gadis berkaca mata ini tetap dalam posisi awalnya ketika memasuki ruangan, menunduk.

"Kau sama sekali tak kooperatif, Karin. Kau tahu sepupu kecilmu akan sangat membantu kita dalam kasus Orochimaru dan pusaka kerajaan yang telah dicuri oleh pria ular itu. Walaupun dari pengamatanku terhadap apa yang dia lakukan pada Shikamaru. Itu telah _level C_ nyaris _level B_. Sangat kuat."

Karin menaikkan kepalanya. Wajahnya menegang. '_Level B_,' batin gadis ini tercengang. Ia hanya mampu menguasai _level C_ dan itu pun susah payah. Untuk mencapai _level B_ ia merasa sulit. '_Sudah sejauh itukah kau berkembang, Naruto_?' batinnya lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengetahuinya, Hiruzen-_sama_. Sesuai aturan para tetua mengenai hukuman Naruto diasingkan tanpa ada seorang pun makhluk Dunia Atas yang diizinkan menghubunginya." Tenggorokan Karin tercekat saat mengucapkan itu. Rasa-rasanya ingatannya terlempar pada kejadian tiga tahun yang benar-benar membuat segala kehidupannya berubah drastis. Tentang gagalnya misi Naruto, kematian Kushina, dilemparnya Naruto ke bumi sebagai timbal balik menyalamatkan kedua sahabatnya yang sekarat dan sekarang malah merepotkan. Benar-benar diluar nalar.

Tsunade mencari kebohongan di mata Karin namun ia tak menemukannya. Mata gelap itu nyaris menunjukkan kemarahan. Rasa kebencian dan sedikit kesabaran menyatu membuahkan dendam kecil. Uzumaki klan yang tiga tahun ini teraniaya, terkucilkan dan dianggap remeh karena kegagalan mereka membawa kembali harta pusaka Dunia Atas. Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Ia sama sekali tak ingin memperkeruh suasana. Karin bukanlah sosok yang terang-terangan menentang namun ia tahu gadis itu jujur untuk saat ini.

"Sabaku Gaara, kuberikan pertanyaan yang sama padamu."

Manik jane itu bergulir dari samping ke tengah. Sorot dingin itu memberikan sedikit sensasi dingin bagi sang ratu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda ini juga diasingkan. Perbedaannya dia diasingkan oleh keluarga besarnya karena menyalahgunakan kekuatannya.

Keluarga Sabaku memiliki tradisi kekuatan tanah yang amat kuat dari masa ke masa. Tak ada satu pun penghuni dunia yang meragukan kekuatan mereka. Dan hal istimewa lain adalah di setiap keturunan memiliki satu pemilik kekuatan yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Diantara ketiga anak keluarga Sabaku, Gaara menjadi anak yang beruntung. Sayangnya ia belum mampu mengendalikan kekuatan yang amat besar dalam dirinya sehingga melukai orang lain bahkan membunuh ibunya sendiri. Karena itulah Gaara diasingkan ke bumi dan bertugas mengawasi Naruto. Sayangnya pemuda ini memiliki pemikiran lain terhadap tugasnya.

Gaara sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya. Mulutnya juga sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak.

"Gaara, aku memohon kerjasamamu. Kita semua butuh kekuatannya untuk menghentikan kerusuhan panjang ini."

"Yah yang kalian butuh dari dia hanya kekuatan, bukan? Ya sudah! Anda tanya saja langsung padanya," ucap Gaara kaku. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Dia tak akan mau mengakui setelah apa yang dilakukan tetua pada dirinya, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Gaara mengertilah posisiku." Tsunade memijit hidungnya. Berbicara dengan Gaara sama sekali bukan jalan termudah untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Aku terbuang begitu pula Naruto. Aku sama sekali tak punya kewajiban unuk melaporkan segala sesuatu pada anda Nyonya." Gaara menatap Tsunade lurus-lurus. Matanya terbuka bagai tak berkedip menyebarkan gelombang yang menekan.

"Kau.." Suara Tsunade terdengar merendah.

"Aku rasa tak ada lagi yang bisa aku bicarakan lagi disini." Gaara perlahan bangkit dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Duduk kau disitu Gaara!" Kali ini Tsunade mengeluarkan nada memerintah dalam ucapannya. Ia juga mengeluarkan sedikit tenaganya disini. Mendorong Gaara untuk kembali duduk.

"Anda tidak berhak memaksa saya!" Gaara mengeram. Giginya menggeletuk menahan amarah. Ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tubuhnya kaku dan kekuatannya sama sekali tak mampu keluar. Tsunade sepertinya tak hanya menekannya tapi juga menahan tenaganya untuk keluar. Pemimpin Dunia Atas ini sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Gaara sedikit menyesal dia lupa akan hal itu. Seharusnya dia harus waspada sejak awal. Namun ini terlambat. Sekali kekuatannya tertahan maka ini akan bertahan hingga tsunade melepaskannya.

"Aku berhak memaksamu. Ini demi Dunia Atas. Bukankah kamu ditugaskan untuk ini?" ucap Tsunade dengan suara sinis. Karin yang sendari tadi diam memerhatikan hanya bisa terpaku menatap Gaara yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Diam-diam dia mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya. Ia tak mau bernasip sama seperti Gaara.

"Aku tak menjawab apapun! Kau tak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun dariku, Hiruzen-_sama_!" Gaara mulai tak bergerak dan membuang mukanya.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Benar-benar keras kepala dan sangat membuatnya frustasi. Mau tak mau ia sepertinya harus menemukan cara lain untuk mengetahui seberapa jauh kekuatan Naruto berkembang, sementara Naruto sendiri juga tak mau bicara banyak tentang dirinya pada siapapun.

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini kediaman Hyuuga kembali ramai. Setelah kepergian Hinata yang lebih dari sepuluh hari ke tempat yang tak diketahui, tiba-tiba diberitahukan bahwa gadis itu telah kembali. Hal yang lebih mengejutkan para anggota keluarga adalah tersebar kabar putri keluarga utama yang dianggap gagal itu ternyata telah menjadi peri dan diangkat menjadi kesatria.<p>

Hinata, sang _hairess_ keluarga Hyuuga duduk dibagian tengah ruangan keluarga. Wajah gadis ini sama sekali tak terlihat karena kepalanya tertutup oleh selembar kain berwarna ungu. Namun tangan yang berkulit putih itu tampak gemetaran. Tak dipungkiri kemungkinan bahwa gadis itu dalam kondisi yang sangat canggung. Derap-derap langkah lembut namun menghentak satu per satu masuk dan duduk. Setiap keturunan klan Hyuuga memiliki sensitivitas yang tinggi terhadap kehadiran orang lain di dekatnya. Ia tentu saja merasakan puluhan pasang mata menatapnya intens dan itu terus bertambah.

Gooonnng!

Suara gong berbunyi. Gemanya menyebar di seluruh ruangan pertemuan. Gong itu sama sekali bukan untuk mengheningkan suasana yang sendari tadi telah mencekam. Hanya sebuah tanda pemimpin tertinggi klan Hyuuga –Hiashi- telah datang dan hendak memulai pertemuan. Perlahan semua orang mengubah arah pandangan yang menusuk dari sosok yang akan menjadi tema pembicaraan pertemuan itu menjadi menghadap Hiashi yang berdiri gagah di depan peserta pertemuan.

"Terima kasih kedatangannya." Hiashi membuka pertemuan dengan suara berat ketika menemukan posisi yang tepat setelah duduk di tempat yang disediakan. "Saya mengumpulkan seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga untuk menyampai berita pembenaran tentang bangkitnya kekuatan putriku, Hinata. Dengan ini ia aku kukuhkan sebagai calon utama kepala keluarga klan Hyuuga yakni putri sulungku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Semua anggota klan yang hadir terkejut dalam keheningan masing-masing. Beberapa peserta saling menatap sedang yang lain tetap menunduk. Toh memang sudah seharusnya begitu. Namun karena ketidakmampuan sang gadis membuat mereka memiliki alasan mengajukan putra mereka walau harus menempuh pertarungan untuk mementukan kandidat. Neji merupakan kandidat kedua dan yang paling kuat. Tapi tetap saja jika melakukan usaha, yah sedikit melakukan ini dan itu tetap bisa menyaingi pemuda yang menjadi sepupu kandung.

Neji yang duduk tak jauh dari kumpulan keluarga utama melirik pelan kearah Hinata. Tentu ia sangat penasaran dengan menghilangnya Hinata dan pertemuan mendadak ini. Apalagi pertemuan ini diadakan sore hari dengan pengumuman dari mulut ke mulut. Neji sama sekali tak terkejut dengan Hinata yang menjadi peri, tapi kesatria? Hinata menyimpan terlalu banyak darinya. Ataukah dia yang tak lagi mempercayai.

Mungkin nanti ia harus bertanya banyak dengan gadis itu

* * *

><p>Bandana merah itu Chōte'isha Yori<p>

* * *

><p>"Matahari mulai terik," gumam Naruto sambil merengangkan pelukannya terhadap Shikamaru. "Saatnya bangun rusa, kita tak bisa tiduran terus."<p>

Pemuda Nara hanya membuka sedikit kelopak matanya lalu menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya.

"Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?" Naruto berusaha menyamankan kepalanya di dada Shikamaru. Ia merasakan detak lembut jantung pemuda yang sedang terhimpit di bawahnya itu.

"Yah."

"Ingatanmu benar-benar kembali dengan sempurna?" Sebuah pertanyaan lain terbesit dalam pikiran di rambut kuning.

"Sepertinya."

"Kau tak lapar?" Pertanyaan lainnya yang jelas-jelas diungkap acak.

"Sedikit."

"Ayolah Shikamaru, badanku pegal tidur melulu." Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit kembali.

"Hmm." Shikamaru membuka matanya kembali untuk sejenak namun tak membiarkan pemuda tan itu lepas dari pelukannya. Bukan melonggarkan pelukannya ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya untuk kedua kali.

Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati. Tak pelak ia merasa bahagia ingatan Shikamaru telah kembali. Ia merasa perjuangannya untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya dan kesabarannya selama enam tahun ini mulai membuahkan hasil. Namun dalam pikirannya masih ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal. Pemuda bernama keluarga Uchiha.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Shikamaru mau tak mau merasakan kegelisahan yang tak diungkapkan secara frontal ini. Ada yang berubah dari Naruto yang ia kenal enam tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke." Sebuah pengucapan frontal di sertai remasan erat dari jemari Naruto pada sprei. Jawaban pemuda Uzumaki itu membuat tubuh Shikamaru menegang. Walau ia telah kembali namun Naruto sepertinya belum cukup puas. Ia mengerti Sasuke masih tertawan, namun seharusnya Naruto bisa menikmati pertemuan ini. Tanpa Sasuke.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja saat ini, Naruto. Mereka hanya akan memanfaatkan tubuhnya," ucap Shikamaru lirih membuat Naruto mengangkat wajah dengan tatapan tak percaya. "...dan kekuatannya."

Pemuda berkekuatan segel itu membuka mulut namun tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Shikamaru tak lagi menahan pemuda yang mencoba mendudukan diri.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menekan.

Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat ekspresi tak suka Naruto. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa menatap sang _elf_. Pemuda yang selalu menarik perhatian dalam setiap tingkah lakunya. Pemuda yang membuatnya ingin melindungi sosok yang terlihat rentan.

"Kau lupa, aku salah satu yang menjadi penyerangmu malam itu!" Shikamaru membuang muka. "Aku merasakan sensasinya. Dikendalikan tanpa mampu melawan sekalipun."

"Maksudmu kau tak benar-benar terkendali saat itu, Shika?" Ekspresi marah Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang. Mata yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu itu memandangi pemuda berambut nanas lekat. Seolah ia akan menahan semua gerakan Shikamaru saat itu.

"Aku masih mengingat semuanya," ucap Shikamaru tanpa ragu.

"Sasuke.." suara Naruto terdengar lirih. Ia menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seolah ia menemukan harapan-harapan lain untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Situasi yang berubah cepat seperti ini diluar prediksinya. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke kembali.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum membuka matanya. 'Apa aku saja yang menginginkan dia?" batin Shikamaru miris.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An yang panjang**

Holla _minna_~ Yori datang~

Setelah terjadi pengunduran update gara-gara sakit mendadak akibat makanan yang tidak sehat (sakit mulu nih orang) akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama. Jujur aja Yori banyak lupa juga idenya. Yori merasa nggak bertanggung jawab banget jadi author (digebuk rame-rame). Updatenya sedikit singkat (emang sebelumnya panjang?) karena buku ide Yori ketinggalan di rumah.

Nah lho~ ketinggalan di rumah? Yaps! Yori lagi di luar kota ^_^ Lagi nggak _stay_ di Bukittinggi. Hehehehe. Jadi revisi chapter-chapter awalnya berjalan alot. Tak apa lah... Yori revisi chapter-chapter awalnya sambil jalan saja.

Sensei, onegai © Chōteisha Yori

Jum'at, 5 Juli 2013

* * *

><p><strong>~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAMPIR~<strong>


End file.
